YuGiOh and the Secrets Within
by JadedKatrina
Summary: YGOHP Xover Yugi and the gang are thrown into a world of chaos and magic when certain members are being watched and then attacked. What does the items have to do with it and why is Ishizu teaching now...
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Yu-Gi-Oh and the Secrets Within

JK: Hey everyone I got bored and decided to go ahead and post a new story. It's a YGO/HP x-over and hopefully will be okay…

YJK: *looks over story and walks off* this is going to suck…

JK: Take that back you baka *moves to strangle YJK*

YJK: *sees this and runs* eep… gotta go…

JK: *runs after her* get back here…

Yugi: *walks in and sees empty room* okay JK doesn't own YGO or HP so deal… now the chapter and story…

//Yami's to Hikari's// … /Hikari's to Yami's/ … 'thinking' … "talking" … ( author notes )...

Chapter 1

//Aibou?// the yami called out into the dark, //Are you awake?//

The yami only got a grunt in return for his efforts as the teen rolled over in bed. The tri-color haired teen continued to snuggle into his pillow while gripping his Dark Magician plushie (JK: awe how kawaii…). The yami phased out of the gold trinket on the desk better known as the Millennium Puzzle. He watched the teen as he slept for a moment before leaving the room in search of something to do. It was currently six in the morning and the household was still asleep in their rooms. As the yami sat down on the couch he contemplated whether or not to turn on the T.V., but decided on not. Only because the noise might wake the inhabitants of the household. The yami decided on lying on the couch contemplating his existence in this world. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep. The young teen woke up to his alarm going off and then a stream of curses followed aimed at the black box beeping. When the boy realized that beeping was not going away he rolled out of bed.

/Yami?/ he called out.

He only received a quiet snore from the yami. The boy went ahead and began dressing. His grandfather went downstairs to start breakfast. He stopped suddenly when he noticed a lump lying on the couch. He chuckled to himself when he saw the yami sleeping.

"Yami?" the oldman called out.

The youth looked up at the older man, "Grandpa? Did I wake you? If I did Gomen…"

"It seems you fell asleep. It's time to begin the day. I believe Yugi is looking for you," Grandpa Motou said.

"Oh," Yami responded.

"Well I'm going to prepare breakfast now," Grandpa said walking to the kitchen.

Yami got up from the couch and found his hikari on the computer. The Egyptian spirit sat on the bed watching the teen fiddle with the modern machine. Soon he heard the prompt 'you got mail' come over the speakers. Yugi quickly scanned through the mail before closing down the machine. The boy turned to face the Egyptian spirit sitting on the bed.

"Morning Yami," Yugi said cheerfully.

"Good morning Aibou," Yami responded.

"So are you ready to head out. I promise Jou that I would meet him and Honda at the arcade," Yugi told the spirit.

"Anytime you are," Yami told him.

"Okay, let's get breakfast and then leave," Yugi bounded energetically down the stairs as Yami followed.

"Morning Grandpa. I'm going to go to the arcade after breakfast okay," Yugi said as he grabbed a stack of pancakes from the plate.

"Very well, just be back by sunset," Grandpa said and then winced at how much syrup his grandson was putting on his pancakes.

"I think you have officially drowned them, aibou," Yami commented before going back into the puzzle.

Yugi could only grin sheepishly at his grandfather considering the pancakes in his mouth. Soon the young teen placed his plate in the sink before running to the door to put his shoes on. Soon he was walking along the street enjoying the warm sun baking his bare skin. The boy was too preoccupied to notice the cloaked figure following him in the shadows. The figure watched the boy memorizing his every look and routine. This is how it has been the past couple of weeks, just following this boy. Soon he disappeared without a trace to report to his master. Yugi entered into the arcade and tried to find Jou amongst all the kids.

"Oy Yug' over here," Jou's Brooklyn accented voice called out.

Yugi saw the blond instantly and ran to his side, "Jou! Where's Honda?"

"He called me to say meet in the park," Jou said.

"Okay then let's go," Yugi said dragging Jou from the arcade.

Yugi ran almost the whole way to the park excited to be able to do something other than watch the shop. Soon the two teens ran into Honda waiting at the entrance.

"Hey Honda," Yugi said.

"Hi Yug', Jou," Honda responded.

"So why did you pull us away from the arcade?" Jou asked his friend.

"Because I wanted to introduce you to my cousin," the brown haired boy said.

"Ya have a cousin?!" Jou exclaimed, "Yeah I do. You wanna make something of it…"

"Naw, Dude just calm down," Jou said backing away from the enraged teen.

Yugi watched in silence as the two tried to beat each other to a pulp. Yami came out of the puzzle to try and stop the teens from killing each other. Yugi saw a girl just a little taller than him sitting on the bench. She had her bushy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wore dark colored jean shorts and a tan tank top. She just watched Honda with a bemused expression on her face as if their antics reminded her of something. Yugi approached the girl to introduce himself.

"Konnichiwa," Yugi said.

"Huh?!" the girl uttered in English.

"Gomen, I should of tried English first huh. At least I didn't try ancient Egyptian or Arabic," Yugi told her.

The girl chuckled, "I'm sorry, you just caught me off guard was all. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Yugi Motou. So you're Honda's cousin," Yugi commented.

"Yeah I am," she said.

"But you're British, he's Japanese how is that possible," the teen inquired.

"Well my mum married a British dentist and lived in London also becoming a dentist. We really don't deep in contact with family here, but I wanted to visit Japan so my parents contacted my cousin and his family," Hermione explained, "So now here I am for the next week."

"So you decided to explore and Honda volunteered as a guide," Yugi inquired.

"Not exactly. He was kind of forced by his mum. He wanted to go to the arcade instead," Hermione stated.

"Oh," Yugi said kind of disappointed in Honda, "But hey why don't I be your guide. I know the area very well and could possibly introduce you to a few more of my friends."

"That would be wonderful. I've been wanting to visit the Domino Museum since I arrived," Hermione told Yugi.

Yugi smiled lopsidedly, "Okay then come on. Then I'll introduce you to my Grandfather."

"Sure," Hermione said as she was yanked to her feet by Yugi.

/Yami,/ Yugi called out to the darker spirit through their link.

//Yes Aibou?// Yami responded.

/When Honda and Jou are through killing each other tell them to meet me and Hermione at the game shop for lunch/ Yugi told the spirit.

//Okay Aibou// Yami said before turning back to the teens fighting.

Yugi just shook his head mentally before leading the British girl from the park. The two teens took the train up to the downtown exit. Before long Yugi was pointing out some of the more historic areas. The teens approached the museum entrance and Yugi pulled out his money to pay for entrance. The guard saw the puzzle around his neck and motioned him into the museum. Hermione looked curiously at the strange haired teen walking next to her.

"Hey Yugi, um… where to first?" Hermione asked.

"How about the ancient Egyptian exhibit," Yugi suggested, "Plus I want to see if Ishizu Ishtar is still here."

"Did you say Ishizu?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yeah. You've heard of her?" Yugi asked the girl.

"Who hasn't. she's the leading researcher on ancient Egyptian history. Especially the legend surrounding the Lost Pharaoh, Panseru (JK: I think that is his name, if it isn't please tell me) and the Millennium items," Hermione explained excited, "That and she is supposed to be teaching at the school I attend."

"Really, what school?" Yugi asked turning down another hallway passing the prehistoric exhibit.

Hermione blanched at the seemingly innocent question, "Um… a boarding school in England. It's pretty selective though."

"Okay," Yugi said nonchalantly, "Hold on one minute."

/Yami?/ Yugi began through the mind link.

//Hikari?// Yami responded.

/The ancient Egyptian exhibit is not here. It's an empty hall/ Yugi said.

//What?!// Yami exclaimed, //Is Ishizu still there?//

/I'm not sure. I'll look now/ Yugi told him.

//Keep the link open// Yami said.

/Are Jou and Honda done fighting?/ Yugi inquired.

//Yes they have. Now I'm stuck with them at the arcade// Yami said.

Yugi was trying to control his mirth as Yami sent him an image of being surrounded by kids wanting autographs. Yugi returned to the waking world to see Hermione staring at him strangely.

"Yugi are you okay? You spaced out for a moment there," Hermione inquired her voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine. The exhibit is gone though," Yugi bluntly said, "Come on I have to find Ishizu."

"Okay," Hermione said now thoroughly confused.

Yugi headed down a stairwell at the back of the exhibit. Soon he reached an office without any name plate on the door. He knocked on the door hoping for an anwer. The two teens waited for five minutes before Yugi tried the knob. The door was locked which was unusual for the Egyptian curator.

"Yugi?" Hermione began.

"Yes," Yugi said looking at the teen.

"Is something wrong? I mean you seem worried that Ms. Ishtar is not here," Hermione said.

"That's because I am," Yugi began, but stopped as Yami got his attention.

//Aibou careful. Only certain people are aware of the Millennium items and even less know who have one.// Yami said.

/I know, but something isn't adding up here. Why would she leave and the exhibit disappear like it did. Most of it is on you as well/ Yugi told Yami.

//I'm not sure. Perhaps we need to find Malik. Maybe he knows something.// Yami suggested.

/Okay Yami. I'll meet you at the game shop. Plus I'm starving./ Yugi said.

Yami just rolled his eyes before closing the link enough for his hikari to think alone. Yugi led Hermione out of the museum and onto the street.

"Okay now where to?" Hermione asked.

"Have you ever been to Kaiba Land or met Seto Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"You even know Seto Kaiba, the teen Billionaire!" she exclaimed.

"Sure. We're old rival in Duel Monsters. He's the World Champion and I'm the King of Games," Yugi said nonchalantly, "We used to hate each other, but came to an agreement that I would not take his title and he won't attempt to dethrone me."

"Wow," Hermione said amazed, "I can't wait until I tell Ron and Harry that I met _the_ Seto Kaiba."

Yugi just chuckled at the girl, "Well come on then. We maybe able to grab him for lunch."

Yugi led the starstruck British girl towards the towering Kaiba Corp building. He went in and straight to the receptionist.

"Good afternoon Mae," Yugi said, "Is Seto in?"

"No Mr. Motou, he went to Kaiba Land for the day to check on things there," Mae said.

"Thanks," Yugi said before grabbing Hermione's hand.

He dragged the girl from the lobby and back onto the side walk. He began the ten minute walk to Kaiba Land hoping that Kaiba won't leave yet. Soon the teens approached the entrance and Hermione could only gape at the enormity of the building. Yugi paid their way in and fought through the sea of kids until he was at the dueling arenas. All the arenas were currently being used and the short teen recognized the monsters at one particular machine. He saw the silver-white haired teen Ryou Bakura dueling someone twice his age. Hermione was suddenly silent while watching the life like holograms battle each other. Ryou looked like he was about to be beat when he pulled out his Destiny Board and spelled F-I-N-A-L to end the duel. The albino got down from the platform and saw Yugi waiting.

"Hello Yugi," Ryou said then turned to Hermione, "Good afternoon, I'm Ryou Bakura."

"Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you," Hermione said.

"So what's up Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"Have you seen Malik recently?" Yugi asked.

"Sure. He's staying at my home for the summer why?" Ryou inquired.

"Because I need to find out where Ishizu is and why the Egyptian exhibit is gone," Yugi said.

"I'll ask and call you later," Ryou said.

"Ja ne," Yugi said before leaving the albino to meet with another challenger.

"So that was a duel monsters duel," Hermione asked amazed.

"Yeah, but it was even more amazing during my Battle City Tournament. The duelists all used duel disks to duel in the city. Basically, portable dueling arenas," a voice said behind Hermione.

The British girl spun around and saw the tall form of Seto Kaiba behind her. She nearly fainted at the sight, but instead stumbled a little. Seto reached out to steady her before she pitched forward. The younger black haired boy chuckled at the reaction to his older brother.

"Hello Seto-chan," Yugi said, "Why aren't you at the office?"

"I decided to take a breather. So far everything is going normally and not requiring my constant watch," Seto replied, "And who are you my dear?"

"He-Hermione Granger…" she managed to stammer out.

"Seto Kaiba," Seto responded, "Oh by the way Yugi, your Duel Disk III just arrived."

"Cool," Yugi exclaimed, "Oh Seto, Mokuba you wanna come over for lunch?"

"Sure Yugi," Mokuba said, "Seto?"

"Yes actually. I miss your grandfather's cooking," Seto said, "Come on we'll take the limo."

"Li-limo?! You mean you get to travel in a limo?" Hermione asked her mind not running back to normal yet.

"Yes I do," Seto said leading the way outside.

They piled into the limo and soon Mokuba dragged Hermione to the far side so he could show her the video games. Once they were plugged in Seto turned his attention to the younger duelist.

"So Yugi where did you meet her?" Seto asked as he watched the British girl with interest.

"Apparently she's Hondas cousin," Yugi said, "I think someone's after the Millennium Items again."

"What make you say that?" Kaiba questioned.

"Ishizu's gone as well as the whole exhibit involving Panseru. Plus I have had this feeling I'm being followed over the last couple of weeks," Yugi explained, "Anything strange occur with you?"

"Nothing except my annoying other half going on and on about new and old evils colliding," Seto said, "And now that you mentionit, I too have felt like I'm being followed every once in a while as well."

"So then the High Priest has been 'seeing'," Yami said appearing in spirit form next to Yugi. 

Seto started and looked about ready to kill the spirit, "Would you not do that Pharaoh."

"No I don't, but as I said, so the High…" Yami stopped.

"I got that and no. It's just the normal prattle about evil that comes about this time of year," Seto said rather sarcastically.

Yami just rolled his eyes before glancing over to the other two occupants of the vehicle. He noticed the girl looking right at him almost as if she could see him.

//Aibou,// Yami said to Yugi.

/Yes Yami,/ Yugi responded.

//That girl, she's odd, ne// Yami commented never taking his eyes off her.

Yugi turned to see Hermione watching them, /I guess so./

//It seems that she can see me, but only those who I allow can see me unless they have some connection to shadow magic.// Yami said.

/Perhaps you should go back into the puzzle for now/ Yugi said.

//Okay,// Yami told the young duelist.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Seto asked when Yami disappeared into the puzzle.

"I'll tell you later," Yugi said.

The limo stopped in front of the Kame Game Shop letting out it's passengers. Kaiba dismissed the driver advising he will call when he was ready. Yugi went into the game shop and saw Anzu Mazaki and Mai Valentine sitting at the counter. Grandpa Motou came out and saw the four teens standing in the doorway.

"Hey Grandpa," Yugi said, "I brought the Kaiba brothers for lunch and Honda's cousin."

"Come back into the kitchen. I just finished making lunch," Grandpa Motou said.

"You didn't leave Jou and Honda alone in there did you?" Anzu asked following the old man into the kitchen.

"Yes I did, why?" Grandpa Motou said.

"Oh nothing except for the fact that the food is probably gone by now," Anzu said.

"Not likely," Grandpa said.

The group came in and saw Jou and Honda tied down to their chairs. The group of teenagers laughed at the looks the two boys sent Yugi's grandfather. Soon they settled down to a pleasant meal of sushi, rice balls, and other items. For dessert Sugoroku Motou gave the teens some pocky. After the table was cleared, Mokuba led the British girl into the actual game shop.

"So have you ever dueled before?" Mokuba asked Hermione.

"Dueled?" she asked confused.

'Is he from the magical world, is he referring to duels involving wands,' Hermione thought to herself.

"Yeah, you know, play Duel Monsters," Mokuba said.

"No I haven't. Where I live it really isn't that popular yet. Only because there aren't enough stores selling them," Hermione explained, "But I know that my friends want to begin."

"Well then I just may be able to help you out," Yugi said coming into the game shop, "Mokuba choose three starter decks and nine booster packs for Hermione."

"Sure," Mokuba said hurrying to find the proper booster packs and starter decks.

"Three?" Hermione inquired.

"Yeah, you can't just let your friends learn how to duel and you not join in as well," Yugi said, "Plus myself and I'm sure Kaiba will teach you so you can teach you're friends when you return home."

Hermione blushed at the mention of Kaiba's name before responding, "I don't want to intrude…"

"Nonsense," Kaiba said, "Yugi is right. We will help you out. I can teach the strategies and Yugi can teach you about the 'Heart of the Cards'."

"Okay…" Hermione said, "So what kind of deck should I build?"

"We will have to see… Mokuba are you ready?" Yugi asked the boy.

"Yeah. Here these are for your friends," Mokuba said putting down 2 starter decks and six booster packs.

"Thank you… um how much…" Hermione was cut off by Yugi though.

"These are gifts from me," Yugi said, "Now grab the other starter deck and boosters and come into the living room."

Hermione did as she was told and followed the shorter teen into the apartment. Yugi cleared off the coffee table and set up two deck mats. Hermione sat down on the floor and Seto Kaiba sat next to her. The British girl began blushing at the close proximity of the teen CEO. Jou and Yugi sat across from them. Hermione just stared at the cards unsure of what to do with them.

"okay what you need to figure out is what kind of theme or style you want you deck to take. For instance Kaiba has a dragon theme, myself I have a spell caster theme, and Jou has a basic style," Yugi explained, "Do you see any particular card that seems to call to you?"

The brown haired girl looked though the cards until she felt drawn to a fairy card called Wingweaver. She smiled thoughtfully at the female fairy and then showed Kaiba and Yugi it.

"This card," Hermione said.

"Good, so what about a fairy deck, Yugi," Kaiba commented.

"Sounds perfect," Yugi said and the two teens set to work on building the deck.

Soon Hermione was shown how to play, what the cards mean, and so forth. After a while Grandpa Motou announced that it was time for everyone to go home. The week passed by pretty much the same. Soon Hermione left to head back to England now laden down by more Duel Monsters cards, three Duel Disk III's (courtesy of Seto Kaiba), and everyone's phone numbers and address' with the promise of calling or writing. Yugi found out that Ishizu was teaching in England and required the use of the exhibit for her Ancient Egyptian History class. Soon the summer had nearly passed by without incident, but the feeling of dread did not leave the young tri-color haired teen. Instead it increased.

**__**

JK: oh me, oh my what have I done. What is so dreadful that Yugi is feeling it in his bones and with every fiber of his being…

**__**

YJK: You know you are an evil creature that should be punished…*now struggling against the duck tape that has her bound*

JK: yeah I know…

Yami: *walks in and gets glomped by JK* um… give her reviews and she may just update, but her other story take priority though.

JK: *stares at Yami with hearts in eyes* oh Yami-kun will you marry me…

Yami: *jumps away from JK* Hold on one itsy minute… um … I'm not ready for that kind of commitment yet… *runs from room* Yuuuuuugggggggiiiiiii!!!! HELP ME!!!!!

Yugi: *sees Yami being chased by love sick JK* oh well easy come, easy go… Well Ja Ne every one…


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

JK: Hey everyone I'm back with another installment of YGO and the SW…

YJK: *still bound to her chair* well it seems that Yami has escaped JK's clutches for now anyways but beware she is plotting…

Yugi: JK is plotting, the world is doomed… *gets hit upside the head by JK's pillow*

JK: It's not that bad *sits on bed pouting*

Harry: okay how did I get here. The last thing I remember was watching the Dursley's getting roasted over an open fire…

Yugi: so she has a new reviewer sap… good luck…

Harry: *gets handed a script* Okay now the reviews…

Vanilla Coke: thanks for the review and I hope you will enjoy my next chapter and I know I put him OOC but it's for a good reason. He will get his attitude back and real quick I promise…

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: thanks and you'll just have to see what Mokie does cause I'm not telling.

Frank Moore: glad you're liking and this chappie should be interesting…

Towairaito Zoon: Thanks for that tip and hope you enjoy…

K Yami Yugi29: I'm glad you considered my story as one of the ones you would read and hopefully this next chapter will continue to keep you interested…

shadow-demon18b: Glad you're enjoying the story so far and thanks…

Xong Gui Siu: Here's the next chapter and I hope this will continue your interest as well…

Problems with Tate 04: Glad you like and here's the next update…

Anne **_(m_bear@msn.com_****_): Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter…_**

JK: And to everyone who reviewed me and told me Yami's true name was not Panseru but instead Atemu thank you… I have to deal with the Americanized version of Yu-Gi-Oh and they have yet to indulge his real name…

Shadi: Now JK does not own YGO or HP for it will upset the Millennial balance of the world.

Malik: *rolls eyes* now on with the chapter…

Chapter 2

Yugi was on his way to Kaiba Land where an exhibition duel was set to happen between himself, Joey, Mai, Mako, Kaiba, and Ryou Bakura. As he came upon the Duel Monster theme park something exploded next to him. He hit the ground trying to guard himself from falling debris. Seto Kaiba, Malik Ishtar, and Ryou Bakura ran outside just in time to see about 10 robed men wearing masks. The men were shooting up the entrance using sticks of wood. They didn't have time to gawk as another well aimed spell his Malik in the chest. He fell to the ground unconscious. Seto and Ryou managed to find refuge behind a large piece of building façade that fell down. They was Yugi lying in the middle of the road bleeding from a head wound. He was trying to desperately to crawl to the safety of the building, but he was not making any leeway.

"Bakura switch with the Tomb Robber," Seto said.

"I-I can't. something is blocking our link and keeping him sealed in his soul room," Ryou said.

"Well we've got to help Yugi somehow before these freaks get him as well," Seto said.

"Freaks are we High Priest," someone drawled from behind the teens.

Ryou and Seto turned to see one of the masked men there. He was pointing his stick at them.

"Stupefy!" the man yelled and a light hit Ryou in the chest knocking him unconscious.

Seto just brought his hand up and was able to fire off a ball of condensed energy at the man. The robed man flew into the wall and landed on the ground unconscious. Seto then went to Ryou's side and saw that he was still alive, thankfully. Suddenly more robed people appeared also wielding stick, only they were unmasked and wore different colored robes. One elderly man in burgundy and gold robes with an extremely long beard tucked into his belt seemed to be the leader of this new group.

The black robed subjects disappeared as quickly as they came. Seto saw one of the new people pick-up Yugi and disappear. Another did the same to Malik, which only left himself and Ryou to get kidnapped. Seto grabbed the smaller teen and carried him towards the alley entrance to Kaiba Land. As soon as he was inside he took the elevator to the top floor where his second office was located. As he came into the office, Mokuba ran and hugged him. Seto laid the unconscious form of Ryou on the couch before collapsing into the chair.

"Big brother are you okay?" Mokuba asked, his gray-blue eyes shining with concern.

"I'm fine. Nothing that a good nights rest and a few Band-Aids won't fix," Kaiba responded, "And you, you didn't get hurt did you?"

"No, I'm okay. Those men didn't come inside," Mokuba responded, "Where's Malik and Yugi?"

"I'm not sure. There were more men and they disappeared with them," Kaiba told his brother, "Mokuba can you bring me the first aide kit and a cool damp rag."

"Sure big brother. I'll be right back," Mokuba scampered out of the office.

Seto leaned his head back on the chair and chanced closing his eyes for a moment. The young CEO heard a noise and saw that Ryou Bakura was beginning to wake. The albino teen saw Kaiba watching him and moaned in pain as a massive headache assaulted his brain. Ryou struggled to get into a sitting position.

"Kaiba what just happened?" Ryou asked thoroughly confused at the moment.

"I'm not sure, just that I know someone attacked us and then took off with Ishtar and Yugi," Kaiba said.

"Were they after the Sennen Items?" Ryou asked.

"Then why come after me then. I do not have on of those accursed items remember," Kaiba snapped at the other teen.

Ryou tried to think of another reason, but the throbbing of the headache wouldn't let him, "I don't know. Maybe they are just plain weirdoes and needed someone to pick on."

"Baka I highly doubt what you say," came the spirit of the ring's response as he materialized next to Ryou.

"I thought you were imprisoned in your soul room," Ryou commented.

"It was a feeble spell that only caught me off guard. I've seen better magick's used by five year olds," Yami Bakura said.

"So this magick was it aimed for you or the ring?" Kaiba inquired.

"Actually neither really. It was aimed for Ryou's own magick which is linked to both myself and the ring," Bakura responded.

"Me, but I don't have a single magical bone in my body. It must be a mistake," Ryou protested.

Bakura just 'hmphed' before vanishing into the ring once again.

"Seto!" came a cry through the entire floor.

"Mokuba?!" Seto yelled out before running to the door.

The young CEO didn't get very far before the door way was blocked by three men in black robes. One of the men held a struggling Mokuba which caused Kaiba to growl at the figure. The men all had wooden sticks pointed at the teens threateningly.

"The High Priest's and Tomb Robber's reincarnations. They each hold powerful magic that our Dark Lord wishes to possess and needs to possess," one of the masked figures said, "Now come along quietly and the young one won't be harmed, yet."

The man realized too late that threatening Mokuba in the presence of Seto Kaiba was a bad idea. Kaiba ran at the leader with a snarl. He managed to get in a few good punches before he heard his brother's pain filled screams. Seto stopped and the man threw the CEO back towards his desk in disgust. Seto saw his younger brother on the floor as pain filled his very being. Even the Tomb Robber stopped at the sight of the young boy in so much pain. The leader removed his mask and wiped the blood from his mouth. He smirked at the CEO before uttering something. Kaiba fell to the floor feeling the white-hot pain coursing through his veins. The last thing he saw before succumbing to the blessed darkness was the man kicking Mokuba in the ribs.

The Tomb Robber turned to the maskless man, "You Ra-damned bastard. You shall pay for what you have done."

The room began to grow dark as shadows crept in, the men were becoming fearful, "What is happening?"

/Bakura stop. Do not send them to the Shadow Realm/ Ryou pleaded with the spirit.

//Shut up weakling. If you can't stomach it then leave// Bakura snarled at the younger boy.

/Please, I beg of you Bakura. Do not do this/ Ryou tried once again, but was soon locked in his soul room, /No! Bakura don't!/

Bakura took hold of the Sennen Ring and was about to send the leader's mind to the Shadow Realm when another man appeared in front of him. Bakura growled deep in his throat at the sudden interruption.

"Look here old man you had best get out of my way before you become the first one to see the Shadow Realm in person," Bakura snarled at the old man in front of him.

"Calm yourself young man. I shall take care of these men myself," the man said in a calm baritone.

"Old man, I can handle them myself so move it or lose it," came Bakura's response.

"Such disrespect and impatience from the youth these days, eh Albus," came another's response behind the three men.

"Alastor who else is here?" came Dumbledore's response.

"Lupin only," Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody said, "And the young man behind you looks ready to do some real harm by the way."

The three deatheaters looked at each other in amazement as the two men just spoke with each other like it was afternoon tea. The leader attempted to disapparate, but was somehow prevented from doing so.

"Release the boy at once," Moody said holding his wand at ready.

"You'll have to come for him, mudblood," the man holding Mokuba said.

The group of men suddenly heard a tremendous roar coming from near the silver-white haired boy. There stood at his side a large bug that looked hungry. Dumbledore moved away from the boy now curious and fearful as to where the monster came from.

"Release the boy or feel the teeth of my Man-Eater Bug, scum," the silver-white haired demon said in a low voice.

"I don't think so," the deatheater said.

"Man-Eater Bug attack him directly. Do not harm the boy," Bakura shouted out.

The living Duel Monster card advanced on the man holding Mokuba. Before it could attack there was a bright flash and another Duel Monster appeared. The spellcaster Maha Vailo chanted a spell and destroyed the Man-Eater Bug, which in turn destroyed the spellcaster as well. The deatheater shouted out as the young prisoner was taken from him. All three of the robed men were taken into custody by Lupin and a few other aurors. When the men turned their attention to the teens they saw a young man with tri-colored hair watching them through narrowed crimson eyes.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked the boy.

"No on you will remember that I promise. I request you to return my Hikari and the young Egyptian boy to me," the boy said.

"They are not in any trouble or distress I can assure you," Dumbledore told the boy.

"I will not ask you again. Return them or I shall let _him…_," he said pointing to Bakura, "…finish what he began."

"You seem to have a good heart so I do not think you would allow the death of another human being to sully your hands," Dumbledore said.

"Do not underestimate me, my dear man. I will do what is necessary to protect the child's life that I swore to," the Egyptian boy said, "Now return him."

"I would gladly return him if I didn't have one problem. When I release the wards that have been erected around this building the men in custody shall escape," Dumbledore said.

"They shall not for they have been spellbound until I choose to release them, which will be when I have gone," he said this time more forcefully.

"Very well," Dumbledore said releasing the wards and disappearing.

Soon the old man returned with two other people who were supporting Malik and Yugi. The young tri-color haired teen saw Yami waiting and stumbled over to him. The Egyptian boy also stumbled over to where the Dark Magician still held Mokuba.

"Now that you have what you have asked for, how shall you leave this room?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Easy by magic that your feeble mortal mind cannot start to comprehend," Bakura retorted.

Yami sent a glare to the Tomb Robber before gripping the golden puzzle around his neck. He began to chant in ancient Egyptian and soon all the men glowed crimson for a minute before it vanished. Once the light died down, there was no sign of the teens nor of the tall purple robed spellcaster. Dumbledore looked around feeling as if he should be remembering something but only hit a blank spot in his memories. He and the other Aurors disapparated taking the deatheaters with them. Yami watched the wizards carefully, now knowing that his aibou and friends were in danger. Yami left the building and went back to the Kame Card Shop where the others waited. Not one of the teens nor the Tomb Robber and the High Priest remembered what happened.

/Yami?/ Yugi asked.

//Yes Aibou, what is it?// Yami responded.

/Are you okay?/ Yugi asked concern in his youthful voice.

//I am fine, just thinking is all// Yami told him, not wanting the younger teen to find out about what occurred in Kaiba's office.

/Okay, well Kaiba said that he's canceling the exhibition duels until he can get Kaiba Land check to make sure nothing else happens/ Yugi told the Egyptian spirit.

//Okay Hikari. I will be in the puzzle// Yami told the boy.

Yami returned to the puzzle now trying to figure out how best to protect his companion and his friends. Yugi felt that Yami was hiding something. Yugi turned his attention to the conversation at hand, but was not entirely paying attention. Soon the group left the card shop to head back to their homes. Yugi decided to go to bed early, feeling emotionally and physically drained at the moment. Yami felt terrible for using his other half's energy without permission. He soon, too, fell into a troubling slumber.

A girl walked down an Egyptian street in Cairo trying to escape two black robed men who were chasing her. She hid in the shadows of an alley waiting for them to pass. She heard the fast approaching footfalls of the men and held her breath. As soon as they passed she left the alleyway hoping to find help somehow. She covered her head once again with her headdress and reattached the veil. Her deep violet eyes watched the night for more danger. Her guardian is going to be very upset with her for being out so late. Also once he finds out that she visited the shadier side of Cairo to play Duel Monsters she could very well be visiting Ra himself.

She made her way towards her home, pulling the cloak she wore tighter to block out the cold winds. As the teenager girl turned a corner she ran into an Egyptian man dressed in the traditional robes and turban. She said her apologies to the man in Arabic before going around him. She stopped though when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face the turbaned man and snatched her arm away. The man's smoky blue eyes widened in surprise at her reaction to being touched.

"Ah Miss Mutou, I have finally found you," the man said in a smooth, calm voice that held a mysterious aire to it.

"I am not usually addressed by my birth given surname. Only my adopted father knows it," the girl said, "Now who are you. I do not take kindly to those who annoy me."

"Calm yourself. I am here to escort you home. Your father is quite worried for your safety," the man said.

"How do I know if you can be trusted?" the teen asked.

"Look into your heart and see for yourself," he responded.

The teen closed her eyes and focused her energy onto the man and found no ill will in his heart. She opened her eyes and focused onto his smoky blue ones. She gave a slight nod of her head and followed the man towards her home. They reached it about fifteen minutes later and found Ishmael pacing the floor. When he saw his adopted daughter he engulfed her into a hug.

"My daughter. How dare you worry me so," Ishmael Khalil said, "I do not know what I would of done if anything happened to you."

"I am sorry father. I got lost coming home and had to hid from a couple of men who were seeking me out," the girl explained.

"Saikuma Isis Mutou-Khalil you were in the quarters and lower market place once again weren't you," he reprimanded but stopped when he was the turbaned Egyptian, "Shadi my friend thank you."

"Khalil my friend I'm afraid the time has come to tell her," Shadi said to the man.

"Tell me what," the teen asked.

"Are you sure? I mean I truly do not feel she is ready. She is still too irresponsible. I mean look at what happened tonight," Ishmael Khalil told Shadi ignoring his adopted daughter's questions.

"Come on, I'm right here. Now tell me what," she prodded.

"I'm afraid it is not our choice. There are higher powers at work here," Shadi said.

"Very well. Come I shall make some tea then," Ishmael said leading the Egyptian and Saikuma into the kitchen.

The group sat down and began the long conversation to ensue.

**__**

JK: Okay peoples I know you hate it when it's done but I just can't help my self… yet another cliffy to leave everyone…

Yami: *walks in and glares a JK* okay rabid fans sick her…

Rabid Fans: *starts walking towards JK like zombies* brains… brains… BRAINS…

JK: *sees rabid zombie fans and runs* oops gotta go I think I hear… um … Joey calling me…

Jou: *sees JK running by being chased by zombie* no I'm not… Ugh zombies… I hate zombies they just creep me out…

Honda *enters in and sweat dorps* don't be such a wimp, Jou…

Jou: ya betta' take that back you baka, *jumps after Honda and they start to fight*

Yugi: sees them on the floor fighting* Great another one of their infamous fights… this could take awhile… anyways keep reading and reviewing and another chapter shall be delivered…

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

JK: alright peoples I'm back and the zombies didn't get me, yet… *glances around*

Rabid zombie fans: *shuffles in* brains, Brains, BRAINS…

JK: gotta go… um, Jounouchi… Help!!!

Jou: *walks in and sees more zombies* not on your life… there are undead zombies chasing you…

Yugi: *walks in, sees Jou cowering in the corner hugging Seto plushie* Okay now that is just plain disturbing… anyways now that zombies are chasing JK I'll just do the reviews:

Sorceress Vanessa: thanks for the interesting review and try to keep your flame thrower of doom in check. You cannot be frying your muses all the time nor me… anyways here's the next chapter and Vanessa I'll send … um … Seto Kaiba to protect you with his BEWD…

ruth 4 kai: thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the chappie…

Towairaito Zoon: thanks and enjoy…

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: thanks for the review and no I will not tell you what her relationship is just yet… only one person knows and he was sworn to secrecy by fear of Death… anyways you'll find out possibly in this chapter…

DimitriFrancois: thanks and enjoy…

Shizuka: Okay while my older brother cowers I shall do the disclaimer… JK doesn't own YGO or HP but she does own her own characters…

JK: *still running from zombies* Here's the chappie… ENJOY!!! EEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!

Chapter 3

Yugi sat back on his bed watching the lightening dance on the walls. His spirit hadn't spent more than five minutes outside of the puzzle in the past couple of weeks. Something was on his mind and it somehow involved him. Yugi looked at the puzzle once more before walking downstairs and into the kitchen. He heard a tapping noise coming from the kitchen window. He opened it up and a drenched owl flew in and landed on the kitchen chair. Yugi let out a yell which drew Yami out of the puzzle. He went downstairs and saw the owl leaving a puddle of water on the floor under it. Yugi approached it cautiously and saw the letter attached to it's leg.

"Easy girl. I'll remove the letter from your leg," Yugi said.

The owl allowed the letter to be removed and then took off once again out the window. Yami came up behind Yugi and saw the letter was sealed by wax with an impression of an 'H' surrounded by a lion, badger, raven, and snake. Yugi looke at the front and saw:

__

Mr. Yugi Motou

Bedroom on the right

Second floor, Kame Game Shop

Domino City, Japan

"Yugi careful with that," Yami said.

"How dangerous can a letter be?" Yugi inquired.

"What about those letter bombs in the U.S.?" Yami suggested.

"You watch too much T.V. Yami and anyways they weren't delivered by an owl," Yugi told the spirit.

Yugi opened the envelope and took out three pieces of parchment. The first was an invitation to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The second was a school list and the third was the most interesting. It was written in a graceful hand and done in emerald green ink.

__

Dear Mr. Motou,

It has come to my attention that you have magical

Abilities that were not previously recognized

Until recently. Do to this oversight I am offering

You an invitation to attend my school, Hogwarts.

The school is located in England. If you are interested

Meet me on August 25th at 2 pm at the café near Kaiba

Land.

Thank you,

Albus Dumbledore

(Headmaster of Hogwarts)

"Yami what do you think. Is it a joke?" Yugi asked the spirit.

"I'm not sure. We should meet with him and find out for ourselves," Yami suggested already knowing that it wasn't.

"Sure. So we meet him on the 25th of August and… oh no… that's tomorrow," Yugi cried out.

"Is there something happening tomorrow?" Yami asked.

"Hai, Grandpa leaves for America tomorrow for a card convention," Yugi said.

"Oh…" Yami said as realization dawned on him, "Just ask him about it when he gets home tonight."

"Okay, I will," Yugi said before rummaging through the fridge for food, "What do you think the school will be like?"

"Hopefully it will be enlightening, but remember to try and keep the shadow magic and millennium items a secret," Yami warned.

"I know, I know," Yugi said, "Come on T.V. time."

The two boys went into the living room to watch some well earned boobtube time. Soon Sugoroku Motou walked in and saw Yugi and his spirit companion passed out on the couch. The older Motou shook Yugi awake and awaited to be recognized by him.

"Hey Grandpa," Yugi said through a yawn.

"Come on Yugi it is late. I think you should go to bed," he told the young teen.

"Um… first I have to ask you something," Yugi began, "Can I meet with a man reference a school of magic tomorrow and also attend?"

The older man had to decipher the quickly said words before answering, "A school of magic?"

Hai," Yugi said excitement building in his voice.

"Where is it located?" Grandpa Motou asked.

"England…" came the response.

"Awfully long way from here… I'm not sure…" he paused.

Yugi gave the older man his infamous puppy dog eyes, "Please…"

Yami woke and knew the old man was doomed, "Okay you can attend. I will leave you plenty of money on the table and leave me a note when you know when you will be attending."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Grandpa," Yugi said practically bouncing.

Yugi gave his grandfather a hug before running upstairs to go to bed. Yami followed at a much slower pace knowing that Yugi will be safer, hopefully, at this school. As the ancient Egyptian spirit came into the room he was assaulted by flying clothing. Yami removed the pair of leather pants from his head and walked over to the bed. He set the pants on the bed as he sat down. He watched his aibou tear though his closet looking for Ra knows what.

"Aibou, what are you searching for?" Yami asked.

"My battle city outfit. I know I set it in here somewhere," Yugi said.

"Aibou search in the morning. Right now let's get some sleep. Plus it may be raining tomorrow and leather will not take well to it," Yami said stifling his yawn.

"Alright," Yugi said pushing through a pile of clothes by the closet.

Yugi moved the leather pants from the bed and quickly stripped down to his boxers. The young teen shut off the light and climbed into bed to get some sleep. Yami phased back into the puzzle to try and get some sleep, but it never came.

The oldman with halfmoon spectacles and wearing deep maroon colored robes sat at one of the tables waiting for his appointments to show up. The first young man came bounding towards the café wearing a yellow and blue stripped shirt with a red vest over it. He also wore comfortable blue jeans as well. His wild raven hair hung below his shoulders. He was dragging a taller boy with chestnut colored hair and cold blue eyes. The older teen seemed bored with being dragged to the café. Behind them strode two more boys. One with shocking silver-white hair and pale skin, the other had white-blond hair and sun kissed skin. The only one who seemed to be missing was the Motou child. Dumbledore waited patiently for the children to take a seat. Soon the last young man came running up. He was the strangest dressed yet. He wore tight leather pants, a sleeveless belt shirt, a neck collar, and a golden upside down pyramid on a chain. The young boy sat down and waited.

"So I see everyone who received a letter chose to come to this meeting," Dumbledore said.

"So we have shown oldman, now talk," Bakura demanded.

"Bakura behave," the Egyptian said.

"Hmph," was the only response from the ancient spirit.

"Since I have invited you here I might as well tell you why," Dumbledore began, "As I stated in my letter, each of you have come to our attention because of the great amount of magic you have. I am offering to accept you into Hogwarts to train your abilities and also because of a great evil that is threatening both your world and mine."

"Excuse me sir, but what evil?" Ryou inquired after the spirit gave up control of his body.

"A wizard named Voldemort is trying to take over the world and he is looking for people who have these ancient powers and items to help build up his army," Dumbledore said, "Plus I feel that once you are at Hogwarts you will be safer."

"And you think he could be after us because of our strong magical abilities?" Yugi asked.

"Yes I have a strong feeling that he is," Dumbledore told them.

"Then what about our families and friends. We'll be safe at this school, but our families and friends will be unprotected here," Yugi told the wizened professor.

"Once you have accepted to attend Hogwarts special wards will be placed around their homes," Dumbledore explained, "I will leave you to figure out if you will be attending. I shall return in one hours time."

The olderman left the group to attend to other matters. Yugi looked amongst the group and saw varying degrees of confussion on all faces, but Kaiba's.

"Okay some evil dude is after the items once again but this Dumbly-dork doesn't know we carry them," Malik said, "But he does know we have strong magic."

"So you think we should go?" Ryou asked.

Yugi looked at everyone, "I'm going. I feel that this will help me control the puzzles magic better."

"If the Pharaoh's whelp is going then so am I. I will not be outdone by a sniveling child," the spirit of the ring said.

'Plus I will get more chances to take what I want from him if I stay close enough,' the spirit thought to himself.

Yugi just scowled at the spirit before turning to the rest, "So…"

"Can we Seto? Please… I want to learn magic like you," Mokuba pleaded.

Seto felt the start of a headache and knew if he didn't agree it would only get worse by the boy's pleas, "Very well, but I will speak to the man reference my company."

"Thank you Seto," Mokuba said hugging the flustered CEO.

"It seems that if I do not attend then I am going to miss out on one hell of a year," Malik said smiling devilishly.

At that moment Dumbledore chose to return, "Have you come to a decision?"

"We shall all be attending," Kaiba said in his cold tone, "Also I must speak with you reference to my company…"

"Ah yes Mr. Kaiba, everything has been arranged for you to use your electronic equipment at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "Also your duel disks as well."

"Excellent, now when do we leave? And how are we getting there," Malik said scheming already.

"My associate Hagrid shall meet all of you here at six," Dumbledore said, "Now good day to all of you."

At that Dumbledore left the teens. Yugi got up from the table and headed back to the card shop. Once there Yugi found the money from his Grandfather on the table. The small teen began packing his bags as quickly as he could. Soon he had two duffle bags and his backpack slung over his shoulders. Yugi looked over his room knowing it shall be a year until he saw it again. The young teen scribbled a quick note to his grandpa, promising to write every chance he got. Yugi left heading back to the café to wait for the man to take him to his destiny. Soon all the teens and their luggage were gathered under the café's canopy trying to stay dry from the rain. A large man walked up to the teens and took our an old boot.

"Ye must be the new student's," the man said.

"And who might you be sir?" Ryou asked looking up at the man.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid Keeper o' keys an' grounds at Hogwarts. I'm also one of yer teachers," Hagrid said.

"So where are we going and how are we getting there?" Malik asked.

"I'm takin' ye to the Leaky Cauldren where yeh will stay till September 1st where ya will take the train to Hogwarts," Hagrid said, "Now touch this boot, one finger will do an' hold on."  


The boys all complied and soon each one felt an odd tug behind their navels. It was almost as if someone took a hook and was using it to pull them along. Ryou, Yugi, and Mokuba had their eyes squeezed tight as the ride continued. Ryou was also looking a bit green as well. Malik was laughing like a maniac as he enjoyed the ride. Seto was indifferent to the whole experience. The group arrived in a dimely lit pub and all but Seto and Hagrid met up with the floor. Hagrid just led the boys to the bartender.

" 'Allo Hagrid, are these the young whipper-snappers the new students?" the bartender asked.

"Aye they are," Hagrid responded, "They need rooms till September 1st. An' then in the morning' an escort to Diagon Alley."

"Sure thing," Tom said.

"See ye at school," Hagrid said before disapparating.

"Come along. I have three rooms available only," Tom said, "So some of you will need to share."

Tom led the group up the stairs and to three door. Mokuba and Seto took one room while Ryou and Malik ended up in another. Yami frowned in his soul room on letting the two of them alone. Yugi just walked into his room and saw his bags were already there. The young teen sat down on the bed and began to wonder what time it was here in England. Yugi laid down on the bed and fell into a light slumber. He woke to a knock on the door. The teen went to the door and saw Mokuba standing outside it. Yugi let the younger Kaiba sibling into the room.

"Wazzup?" Yugi asked through a yawn.

"Nothing just wondering if you want to go down to breakfast, then Seto said we are going to get our school supplies," Mokuba shot off quickly.

"Mokuba how much?" Yugi asked cryptically.

"Enough," Mokuba answered.

"And I assume it was without your brother's permission," Yugi said.

"Hai, but blame Malik he gave it to me so I would leave him alone," Mokuba said.

"Oh man you're brothers going to his the roof knowing you're on yet another sugar high," Yugi said, "Come on let's go."

"Okay, but I think Malik better have his will ready if Seto finds out he's the culprit of the candy giving," Mokuba said.

Yugi just shook his head as the hyper boy lead the way down to the dining area where the rest were already eating. Yugi sat down and was soon served bacon, eggs, toast and chocolate milk. When the group was finally done Tom led them into the back courtyard and tapped a few bricks on the wall. The group all had the same thought 'crazy old coot'. But then the wall began pulling back until it was an entry into another district. The boys were in awe, including Mr. No-Emotions-So-I-Can-Be-Cool Seto Kaiba, at the sight.

"Now boys go straight down the street and you'll find Gringrott's Wizarding Bank. You can exchange your money there," Tom said before walking back into the tavern.

"Okay then Gringrott's, then supplies," Ryou suggested.

Everyone agreed and walked into Diagon Alley. They looked in all the shops and saw many different things. As they approached the bank, Ryou stopped to read what was etched onto the second set of doors:

__

Enter stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed, 

For those who take, but do not earn

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours, 

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

/Bakura don't even think about it/ he told his counterpart.

//Hmph, like I would waste my time on this place. Besides what would you do, try and stop me,// Bakura sneered at the younger soul, //Plus I'd rather take my chances with the Pharaoh's tombs in Egypt then some bank.//

"Hey Bakura I think they wrote that just for you," Malik said laughing at the tomb robbers expense.

"Shut it Tomb Keeper, I'd rather robbed something worth while, not some bank," Bakura responded.

"Just make sure you don't Baka or else I'll send you to the Shadow Realm," Yami said after taking control of Yugi's body.

"Look here Pharaoh no Baka, I will do as I please and if that includes robbing a bank then so be it. And no pompous, overgrown, arrogant, stuck-up, not to mention callous imbecile will tell me other wise," Bakura snarled at the ex-pharaoh.

Yami bristled at his comment, "Why you egotistical, flippant, overbearing, impudent, impertinent, baka snake in the grass…"

"You'll regret that Pharaoh," Bakura growled at the spirit.

The two started to go at each other with their fists until Malik and Mokuba managed to pull them off one another. Seto looked at them embarrassed to even know them. The teen CEO just strode into the bank trying to ignore the two spirits. The other entered in with the spirits still arguing over stupid petty things. They left the bank carrying full pockets of galleons, sickles, and knuts. Seto led Mokuba off in one direction while the other three decided to get their robes first. At some point during the money exchange both Yugi and Ryou returned to normal. The three boys walked into Madame Malkin's Robes for all occasions.

"Ah good morning dears," an elderly witch said pleasantly, "Come, come each of you onto a stool. I see Hogwarts robes, a cloak, and dress robes for each."

The witch got their measurements before ushering them to three chairs near the entrance. The boys waited for their robes to be finished and soon left with a rather large box of robes. As they walked down to the book store Yugi saw a girl in Egyptian style robes, headdress, and veil. What truly caught his attention was the violet eyes that were only a shade or so darker than his. Yugi was now curious about her, but didn't have time to think about it as someone enveloped him into a bone crushing hug. He turned and saw Hermione. She finally released him and took a step back.

"Yugi?! I didn't know you were a wizard," Hermione said.

"Um… I kind of just found you," Yugi said.

"Oh okay," Hermione responded, but heard a shout of her name from across the street.

Two boys came running up to her wearing Hogwart's school cloaks. The first to reach the group was a tall, lanky teen with fiery red hair. He was only a few inches below Seto Kaiba. The other teen had messy black hair, glasses, and a lightening bolt scar. He stood at about Malik's height.

"Hey Hermione," the red head said and then turned to Yugi and Ryou, "Neat hair, can I have the coloration spells?"

Yugi turned crimson before answering, "It's natural. Both of us."

"Oh sure okay," the red head said, "Where are you from anyways. You're accent is bizarre."

Yugi scowled at the kid and spoke in Arabic to the other two ::What an idiot. I hope this is only a temporary state.::

Malik chuckled at Yugi ::I don't know. Maybe his hair is baking what little brain cells he has left up there. If you want I could…::

::No!:: came Ryou's response, ::Remember no one knows that we have the Sennen Items.::

::Oh alright.:: Malik said in defeat.

Yugi switched back to English, "Oh Hermione you remember Ryou Bakura. And the Egyptian next to him is Malik Ishtar."

"Malik Ishtar? Are you related to Ishizu Ishtar?" Hermione questioned.

"She's my sister, why?" Malik questioned.

"Because she's teaching at Hogwarts this year," Hermione told him.

The poor Egyptian boy went into shock and just stood there opening and closing his mouth without a sound coming from it. Ryou waved his hand in front of his face to try and get a response. Soon he just shrugged and turned his attention to the others.

"Is he okay?" the raven haired boy asked.

"He'll be fine in a few, if not I'll just take his rod and leave him to the crows," Bakura said.

The two new boys just looked at each other as if to say 'these boys are mental'. Hermione just shook her head as she remembered Katsuya Jounouchi doing something similar when Yugi ran out of pocky.

"Oh sorry guys, this is Ron and Harry," Hermione said real quickly, "Ron, Harry meet Ryou Bakura, Yugi Motou, and the catatonic one is Malik Ishtar."

Harry watched the tri-color haired teen in curiosity, "Do you go to Hogwarts? I mean I recognize your name from somewhere."

"No we are just starting this year. I believe in year five if I am not mistaken," Yugi said.

"Really that's our year," Ron piped in, "So where are you headed anyways?"

"To get the rest of our supplies," Ryou told them.

"Cool, same here. Come on," Hermione said as she grabbed Ryou's wrist and drug him into Flourish and Blott's.

"Okay now that's bizarre," Ron said as he too followed.

Yugi just shrugged and grabbed Malik and went into the shop as well. Harry followed and gave the wizard his list and waited for the books to be found. Yugi wandered off and found a section that looked devoted to ancient Egyptian magics. The slight teen heard someone behind him and turned to see Harry watching him.

"You understand hieroglyphics?" Harry asked amazed.

"Actually not only can I read it, I can speak it as well," Yugi said, "Like this one says Egyptian Magicks Made Easy."

"Really. Was it hard to learn?" Harry asked.

"Not really," Yugi said, "In fact I mastered it in about six months."

//Yeah not hard at all, especially when you have the real thing living inside your head,// Yami put in.

Yugi just mentally rolled his eyes, "Any way from what I heard there is two new classes devoted to Ancient Egypt at Hogwarts."

"Yes, but unfortunately you have to be chosen to participate in both of them. You would find out at the beginning of term," Harry said with a sigh.

"Too bad. I was hoping to read up on the books for those classes, oh well I guess I will settle on something from here," Yugi said.

Malik walked up behind Yugi and used his head as an arm rest, "Is he boring you with talk on ancient Egypt Harry-boy?"

Yugi glared at the Egyptian before quickly moving and sending the boy to the floor. Harry broke into a fit of giggles at the sight of Malik strewn on the floor. He walked to the register and found his books ready. He paid for them and waited on everyone else to hurry up. Soon all the friends, new and old, had purchased their school books and some even bought a few extra. The group of teens headed back to the Leaky Cauldren to put their books in their rooms, before heading out once again.

"Okay now we just need wands, a pet, and regular school stuff," Malik said.

"How about wands first?" Ryou suggested.

"Sounds great and then ice cream," Ron said.

"Hey you guys I'll catch up later. I need to do something first," Yugi said before walking away.

**__**

JK: sorry about that but if I continue anymore my fingers will fall off and you readers just might fall asleep at your computers and soon will be wearing an imprint of a keyboard on your forehead…

YJK: Ha found you…

JK: *looks strangely at her yami* You were gone… I didn't even notice…

YJK: *glares at JK* fine then I'll just keep this chocolate fudge cake to myself…

JK: *lunges at YJK* gimme it's mine I tell ya all mine, now hand it ove…

YJK: *side steps the authoress* nuha mine and you can't have any…*Jk runs after YJK*

Seto: *walks in and sees empty desk chair* well I guess I will see what my company is doing *starts typing on computer and it blows up*

Mokuba: *sees smoking computer and shocked Kaiba* Oooooo, I'm telling JK what you did… she's not going to be happy…

Seto: you wouldn't dare…

Mokuba: *skips out of the room* watch me…Hahahahahaahahah…

Seto: *runs out chasing Mokuba* get back here right now.

Harry Potter: *comes in and waves wand and fixes computer* 3-5 reviews and the next chapter will appear…

Preview of Chapter 4:

"Hello young sir. How may I assist you this fine afternoon," an old Egyptian wizard said coming out of the back of the shop, "Impossible, Pharaoh Atemu?"

"No, I am not, but I do know of him," Yugi responded, "And I need to find out if you have his journal in your possession."

"You are very astute young master," the old wizard replied, "But I cannot just give it to any one. They must be the chosen one foretold in the prophecies."

Yugi just smiled as he took off the Sennen Puzzle and showed it to the man, "Is this what you need to prove my worth?"

"The Sennen Puzzle completed. I heard rumors that it was complete and the new Pharaoh had been reborn," the old Egyptian said, "My Pharaoh… we have waited too long for your return."

Yugi just rolled his eyes mentally before focusing on the man, "I have come to retrieve the journal."

"Yes my lord," the man said as he left and then came back with a leather bound book with pages made from papyrus paper, "Here these items belong to you."

"Thank you," Yugi replied accepting the book and a box.

"If I may be so bold, what is your name?" he asked.

"Yugi, Yugi Motou," Yugi replied.

"Thank you Pharaoh Yugi," he said as Yugi left the shop.

****

And yet more of the preview:

Yugi closed his eyes and let his senses guide him to his destiny. When he felt his fingers brush against one of the boxes he opened his eyes. What Yugi saw put him and Yami in awe. The box was a deep mahogany with gold hieroglyphs etched onto it's surface, but what stood out above the rest was the Eye of Horus on top. Ollivander removed the gold staff and placed it into Yugi's hands. The instant it hit his hands the Eye of Horus lit upon Yugi's forehead. His clothing changed into that of the old Pharaoh's and a crown lighted upon his head. The oldman was shocked at the sight before him. Soon a light flashed and Yugi stood there with a golden wand with a crimson and a amethyst colored stones on the handle. Ollivander was still speechless at the sight of the Pharaoh in his shop. He was amazed when the High Priest appeared, but now the Pharaoh…

****

Ja Ne everyone and enjoy…


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

HP: well so far no one has seen JK anywhere since she chased YJK for the chocolate fudge cake…

YJK: *walks in looking smug* I did it, Muwahahahahahaha… I did it, I finally got my long awaited revenge…

Yami: *walks in* what did you do?

YJK: I got rid of JK… *dances around the room insanely*

Marik: *whacks YJK upside with the Millennium Rod* you Baka, we needed her to finish the story… now who will do it…

HP: *looks at Marik and Yami* we can… we are her muses after all don't you think we are capable enough to get out this chapter…

Yami: *thinks about it for a moment* Yeah let's do it… I call dibs on the computer… *sits down at computer*

Computer: *o.O * help…

Marik: *places YJK under rod's influence* Now get us snacks and such…

YJK: *looks blankly at Marik* Yes Master Marik… *leaves room*

Yami: *sweat drops as computer begins to spit out incoherent words* uh oh…

Computer: akheotralkdvna39u4apkldfgaj urea;klwjerp92u3jrkchdfaj…

HP: *kicks Yami away from computer before more harm comes to it* You git get away from it before it expl…

Computer: *Blows up*

Seto: *rolls eyes at HP and Yami fighting* Baka's I guess I will finish the chapter on my laptop… Marik do the honors…

Marik: JK who is currently MIA would like to thank the following…

Anime-Blade: Yeah thanks for the review and here's the long awaited update…

Xong Gui Siu: *dances to Xong Gui Siu chanting* update, update, update… here it is…

DespairingAngel: thanks and enjoy…

ruth 4 kai: I'm glad you enjoy it and thanks for the ego boost…

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: glad you like the previews and I may just continue giving them…

DimitriFrancois: Glad you like and I was feeling generous that day because of all the beaming reviews I have received from my loyal readers *cries * 

Sorceress Vanessa: Thanks for the review… and Blue-Eyes thanks for putting SV in her place… so no more FOD unless someone annoys you to the point of pure annoyance… and DO NOT USE ON VANESSA anyways enjoy should be interesting to say the least…

Yami: *crying in the corner of the room* but I just wanted to help…

HP: *rolls eyes* then do something less destructive and … um … go send the Tomb Robber to the Shadow Realm…

Bakura: *runs from insane Yami* I do not think JK will like this at all *hit with blast from puzzle and is sent to Shadow Realm*

Yami: *laughing insanely* yes I did it…

Marik: *twirling rod and watching YJK make a fool of herself* JK does not own YGO or HP so deal with it …

Seto: *still typing then hits enter* there here's the new chapter enjoy…

Chapter 4

//Aibou is everything okay?// Yami asked.

/Yes fine. I just wanted to get a few extra things, plus I have to pick-up my extra cloak I ordered from Madame Malkin's/ Yugi said.

//Let me guess, leather// Yami said with a chuckle.

/Actually no. It's something fit for a Pharaoh and no you cannot see it just yet/ Yugi said suddenly.

//Huh?!// Yami said //Why not, we do share a body you know.//

/You'll see/ Yugi said before heading into a small store near the joke shop.

"Hello young sir. How may I assist you this fine afternoon," an old Egyptian wizard said coming out of the back of the shop, "Impossible, Pharaoh Atemu?"

"No, I am not, but I do know of him," Yugi responded, "And I need to find out if you have his journal in your possession."

"You are very astute young master," the old wizard replied, "But I cannot just give it to any one. They must be the chosen one foretold in the prophecies."

Yugi just smiled as he took off the Sennen Puzzle and showed it to the man, "Is this what you need to prove my worth?"

"The Sennen Puzzle completed. I heard rumors that it was complete and the new Pharaoh had been reborn," the old Egyptian said, "My Pharaoh… we have waited too long for your return."

Yugi just rolled his eyes mentally before focusing on the man, "I have come to retrieve the journal."

"Yes my lord," the man said as he left and then came back with a leather bound book with pages made from papyrus paper, "Here these items belong to you."

"Thank you," Yugi replied accepting the book and a box.

"If I may be so bold, what is your name?" he asked.

"Yugi, Yugi Motou," Yugi replied.

"Thank you Pharaoh Yugi," he said as Yugi left the shop.

/Yami shut up/ Yugi said sourly to the laughing spirit.

//Oh Hikari that was great. Now you know how I felt when ever someone saw me// Yami said bringing his laughter under control, //Is that truly my journal?//

/Yes it is and later you can have control to begin reading through it/ Yugi responded.

//What else did the man give you?// Yami asked his curiosity peaked.

/I am not sure. The box has some sort of seal on it and unusual markings/ Yugi said /Even I cannot read them./

//Let me try// Yami said as he looked at the markings, //It is in a language far older than mine, but I think it is some kind of prophecy.//

/Great another thing to worry about/ Yugi said sourly.

//Let's worry about that later, right now. I think you are about to run into…// Yami began but stopped because Yugi ran into said thing.

"You idiot, do you know who you just ran into," the other teen screamed.

"Gomen-nasai," Yugi said bowing to the teen in apology.

The teen was thrown off by what Yugi did, "Um… just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Arigato I will remember to do so," Yugi responded, "I am Yugi Motou."

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," the blond teen told Yugi, "So are you new here?"

"Hai… I am. I was just on my way to get my wand and head back to the Leaky Cauldren for dinner," Yugi said, "Now if you'll excuse me. Ja Matte Ne."

Yugi turned to walk, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, "Can I join you for dinner. My father just dumped me here for the next few days. So now I'm alone until I leave for the train."

"I suppose so. You'll have to put up with my strange friends though," Yugi said as he started walking towards the wand shop.

"Who are your friends? Perhaps I know them," Draco asked his usual sneer gone from his face.

"Well I think you know three of them; Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Yugi stopped when he saw Draco stop walking, "Is everything alright Draco-san?"

"You are friends with St. Potter, Weasel, and the Mudblood?" Draco sneered out, "I thought you were better than them. But I guess I was wrong."

Yugi's stare became colder and his demeanor changed as Yami took over, "I would watch your mouth Baka if I were you. In this time of dire straights people need to bind together instead of drift apart. Now I do not now what you have against Harry and his friends, but I suggest you get over it and quickly before you find yourself alone in a dangerous world."

The British teen could only stare at Yami, "I-I…"

"Now if you are done insulting my friends, good day," Yami said as he walked away from the blond teen.

Yami relinquished his control over Yugi's body as they went into Ollivander's wand shop. The dusty shop had a rickety chair by the window, a tall counter, and walls lined with boxed upon boxes of wands. An old gray haired wizard with steel gray eyes stepped up to the counter.

"Ah another new student here for their wand," he said, "And you must be Mr. Motou. You're friends said you would be in." 

"Um … Hai," Yugi said unsure how to respond to this strange old man's babble.

"Here we are, Oak and Phoenix feather, sturdy," he said handing Yugi the wand.

He waved it and heard a crash of thunder and saw it was raining frogs outside. Ollivander quickly took the wand from the teen's hand and gave him another. Yugi waved it and now the frogs that remained outside began dancing. Ollivander also snatched away the wand from Yugi. After several broken windows, a flaming chair, and a few singed eyebrows later, Yugi had exhausted the wand supply. The young teen was worried that perhaps he was not suited to attend a magic school after all.

"Hm… a difficult one aren't we…" Ollivander began, but realized something, "Mr. Motou can you tell me of the origins of your gold trinket around your neck?"

"Well my grandfather gave it to me and said it came from Egypt, why?" Yugi answered.

"One moment. I shall be right back," Ollivander said excited as he went into the back of the store.

/Yami I'm worried. If I cannot have a wand to channel our magic I won't be able to attend Hogwart's/ Yugi said.

//Do not worry// Yami said with a smile.

"Alright Mr. Motou I think I have solved your wand problem," Ollivander said carrying in two boxes.

The boxes were about four feet in length and covered in hieroglyphs. The wood shimmered with an unseen light as Yugi stepped closer to them.

"What are they?" Yugi asked.

"Staffs. Wizards of old like those of the Egyptian Priests used to carry them to channel their strong magics," Ollivander said, "Now I used to have three but one young man already acquired one earlier today."

"So what do I do… I mean their too big for students to use at Hogwarts," Yugi said.

"First off, they will take the shape of a wand once chosen. Now close your eyes and let your magic chose the one it harmonizes with," Ollivander said.

Yugi closed his eyes and let his senses guide him to his destiny. When he felt his fingers brush against one of the boxes he opened his eyes. What Yugi saw put him and Yami in awe. The box was a deep mahogany with gold hieroglyphs etched onto it's surface, but what stood out above the rest was the Eye of Horus on top. Ollivander removed the gold staff and placed it into Yugi's hands. The instant it hit his hands the Eye of Horus lit upon Yugi's forehead. His clothing changed into that of the old Pharaoh's and a crown lighted upon his head. The oldman was shocked at the sight before him. Soon a light flashed and Yugi stood there with a golden wand with a crimson and a amethyst colored stones on the handle. Ollivander was still speechless at the sight of the Pharaoh in his shop. He was amazed when the High Priest appeared, but now the Pharaoh.

"Um… I think this is the one for me," Yugi said.

"Yes it is. That will be 13 galleons," Ollivander said.

"Here you go," Yugi said handing the wand maker his money and then leaving.

//Yugi// Yami began.

/Yes, Yami/ Yugi responded.

//You are the true Pharaoh// he said awed as well, //You shall do well when your heart is tested in these forecoming dangerous times.//

/Yami I can't be. I'm Japanese not Egyptian, plus I do not have royal blood at all in my body/ Yugi argued.

//Yugi you are my reincarnation and are already a better leader than I have been in my life. When the time comes for my return you shall do well// Yami told his younger companion.

Yugi ignored his darker half for the moment lost in his own thoughts. He walked into the pet shop to see if he could find a pet. As he walked towards the register he heard a sudden commotion and saw two people chasing a large golden bird. Yugi was frozen to the spot as it came closer to him. When it was two feet way it stopped and watched the young Sennen Item holder with a cautious eye. It soon realized it's mistake when it felt a magically enhanced net come over it's body. The bird tried, invane, to free itself from the net but only caused it to tighten painfully around it's body. Yugi snapped out of his stupor and ran after the man.

"Wait…" he called out.

"Yes young man, how can I help you?" the younger of the two men asked.

"What kind of bird is that?" Yugi asked allowing his curiosity to take over.

"It's an Egyptian Falconix. Basically an Egyptian version of a phoenix. He's the only one left in captivation, but he's too dangerous to sell," the man explained.

"Can I see him onegai," Yugi began feeling drawn to this majestic bird.

"He won't let you get close. And even if he does, he'll take off your hand with his beak," the man argued.

"No he won't, than I can promise you," Yugi said now approaching the captured, struggling bird.

[You're the child he stood in the way of my freedom] it snarled at the young teen.

[I am sorry, but I was shocked at such nobility you give off. The blood of the kings runs in your blood] Yami put in.

The bird started stop struggling to see this boy closer up [There are two habiting in one mind.]

[In a sense, yes] Yami said.

[You are a strange creature, but I do sense something familiar about you as well] the bird responded [A dark and a light half separated, it only means there is a Sennen Item involved]

[You are correct. I have solved the Sennen Puzzle] Yugi told the bird.

[A descendent of the Pharaoh's to lead all to the light in dark times] the bird said in awe.

"Sir release him. I shall buy this majestic creature from you. He should not be kept in captivity," Yugi said as he pet the bird through the netting.

"Impossible, how did this…" the man began, but decided to cut his losses, "Very well, Finite Incantatum."

The bird rose up now free of the net and bowed to Yugi [My Pharaohs I am deeply in your debt and shall protect you until my last golden flame dies]

[Thank you my friend] Yugi said as Yami bowed to the bird from his soul room.

"How much?" Yugi asked.

"Just take him. He was never going to sell anyways," the man said.

Yugi handed him 15 galleons anyway and left the store with his new pet on his shoulder. Yugi then realized that if he didn't hurry he would miss dinner with his friends. As he came to the exit to Diagon Alley he nearly ran into someone. Draco stood at the portal apparently deep in thought.

"Draco-san," Yugi said as he approached the teen.

Draco looked up and diverted his eyes from Yugi's, "Hello Yugi."

"What troubles you? If it is what I said earlier, gomen, but it needed to be said," Yugi told Draco.

"That's only part of it. My father just told me that I am to be marked and that I need to take a muggles life to prove my loyalty," Draco said.

"Marked? What do you mean marked?" Yugi asked.

"When a death eater is offered into the ranks a tattoo of a skull and snake is burned into your right arm. It serves to notify you when Voldemort call you," Draco said, "And my father said tomorrow I will be brought before him and I don't want to."

"Then don't," Yugi said, "Stay with me here at the Leaky Cauldren and keep in with a group to help you. I can see that you have a good heart so change your ways to match it."

"What if they come looking for me? I mean my father has already disowned me, but now I'll have a death warrant on my head as well," Draco said forlornly, "Plus I'll be endangering your life and I don't want to do that to my only true friend I have."

"Draco-san true friends help protect each other and that includes time like these," Yugi explained, "Plus my life has been in danger more times than I can count."

"You in danger, but you're so…" Draco was cut off by someone else though.

"…innocent. That's what we say, but he's like a magnet for trouble though," the blond Egyptian said coming in the Diagon Alley portal.

"Hey Malik," Yugi said, "This is Draco Malfoy."

" 'Allo," Malik said, "Now why all the long faces and hoopla over danger. It's diner time, so cheer up."

"Hey Malik can you make a diversion so I can take Draco to my room, onegai," Yugi said turning the puppy dog eyes to full blast.

Malik felt all will power to say no vanish, "Oh man… okay, okay. Just turn off the damn puppy dog eyes already."

Yugi smiled at the Egyptian and waited until he went into the Leaky Cauldron. When the teen saw that Malik had the others occupied he grabbed Draco's wrist and bolted up the stairs until he reached his room. Yugi pushed Draco onto the bed and checked to make sure no one was coming to check on him before locking the door. Draco looked forlorn as he sat on the bed fiddling with his hands.

"Draco I think you need to rest right now. I'm sure you've had a trying day and are exhausted," Yugi said, "Plus I need to go talk with the rest of my hard headed friends about changing their ways this year."

"Thank you Yugi. You have shown me more kindness then I deserve. Especially after the way I judged you just by your acquaintances," Draco said quietly.

"Draco everyone deserves a second chance no matter how terrible their crimes," Yugi said, "Now rest. I'm sure Horus, my Egyptian Falconix, will stay to protect you."

[Will you my friend?] Yami asked the bird.

[Since you have named me so noble of a name yes. This child's life I shall protect with my own] Horus responded [Now I believe you had better save your friend from the white-haired demon threatening his life]

"Oh no Malik, I forgot," Yugi shouted out, "Sorry Draco gotta go. But I'll be back, remember rest."

Yugi ran out of the room and down stairs to see Malik cowering in the corner of the dining room. Bakura was threatening to send him to the Shadow Realm for annoying him so much. The three British teens were trying to ignore them as they ate their dinner. When Malik saw Yugi, he ran to hide behind the petite boy.

:Tomb Robber what's going on?: Yami demanded when he took over Yugi's body.

:He wouldn't stop annoying me. So I decided to teach him a lesson: Bakura said.

:Baka, are you trying to blow our cover: Yami continued.

The spirit of the ring relinquished control allowing Ryou to look at Malik apologetically. Malik decided that food was a good idea now that Yugi had shown up. The younger teen was sat down at the table just as a plate of sushi and rice was set in front of him.

"So Yugi did you get your wand and the rest of your school supplies," Hermione inquired.

"I got my wand and a pet only. I was kinda side tracked by helping another teen. Plus I think he may become a great ally as well," Yugi said.

"What's his name?" Harry asked.

"Um… well problem is I don' think he would want to be… um … how shall I put this, insulted," Yugi said trying his best to be nice about not revealing Draco just yet.

"Okay, so what kind of pet did you get, an owl?" Ryou asked curious.

"No a Falconix," Yugi said.

Malik looked stunned for a moment, "A Falconix?! There's only one still living that hasn't been hunted for their feathers. I mean the one still living could of very well known the Pharaoh's of old."

"So why all the fuss over a stupid bird?" Ron asked.

"Those 'Stupid Birds' as you put it are almost pure gold, at least their feathers are and they are also made of golden flames just like a phoenix," Malik explained, "Their feathers were offered to the Pharaoh and his High Priests to create their staffs."

"Wow," Hermione said, "How do you know all this?"

"My sister told me when she used to tutor me," Malik said making a face, "She was and still is like a slave driver when it comes to teaching."

"So did you guys get a pet?" Yugi asked Ryou and Malik.

"Actually I have a raven named Anubis," Malik said.

"And I found a pure white kitten with liquid gold eyes named Hikari," Ryou said.

"Hey guys we've gotta go," Ron said, "We'll see you on the train okay."

"Sure bye," Ryou said as Malik and Yugi waved.

When the three Gryffindors were out of sight Malik and Ryou turned to face Yugi. They grabbed the young boy and drug him up to their room. As soon as the door shut Bakura and Yami phased out of their respective items.

"Okay Yugi spill," Malik said.

"Fine," Yugi said and began to explain what occurred after he left them.

When he finished even the Tomb Robber was silent. What broke the silence was a sudden spat and the sound of tearing cloth. Bakura jumped to the other side of the room, as far away from the accursed creature Ryou bought. Yami was on the floor clutching his sides from laughing so hard. Bakura was holding his bleeding hand close to his chest while glaring at the cat on Ryou's bed. Ryou went to Bakura's side and tried to help the Tomb Robber.

"Ryou I tell you that beast is out to get me. All of his kind are out to kill me," Bakura complained, "So why did you have to get him."

"Priceless. The Tomb Robber afraid of a cat, never thought I would see this," Yami said from the floor.

"Quiet Yami. I seem to remember someone spazzing over hamsters," Yugi said.

Bakura raised a white eyebrow at that, "The Pharaoh scared of a hamster."

"I swear to Ra that they are evil beings out to take over the world. With their beady eyes and strange quietness," Yami defended himself.

"Sure they are Yami," Yugi said while rolling his eyes, "Now I'm going to get Draco dinner and go to bed, Night."

"Night Yugi," Malik said while stroking the raven's feathers.

Yugi went down to speak with Tom and went to his room carrying a tray containing sushi, rice, chicken balls, and Japanese tea. Yugi walked to his room and knocked using his foot. Horus opened the door by magic and Yugi went inside. He set the tray down on the table and saw that Draco was asleep on the bed. The King of Games took out his deck and started going through it. Horus perched on the back of the chair and looked at the cards as well.

[The Shadow Games were brought back?] he asked out of curiosity.

[Sort of, now we have a game called Duel Monsters based on the Shadow Games. All the fun without the Shadow Magic] Yugi explained to the bird.

[Amazing. I can't wait to see a duel in person. When I was younger I used to watch Pharaoh Atemu duel against his cousin all the time. Quite amazing actually. Never actually saw who won because I fell asleep] Horus told the two.

Yugi suppressed a yawn and used magic on the food so it would stay warm. The tri-color haired teen leaned back in the chair and soon fell asleep. Draco woke a little while later feeling a tiny bit better after talking with Yugi. He sat up and turned on a small lamp by the bed. Once the room was illuminated he noticed Yugi sleeping on the chair. The blond Slytherin went to his side and was going to wake him. He noticed a deck of strange looking cards lying on the table by some food. Draco carefully picked them up noticing how well the cards had been cared for. He turned them face up thinking maybe they were tarot card or exploding snaps cards. He was amazed to see that they were in Japanese and had pictures of strange creatures on them. Yugi woke when he felt a strange aura surrounding his deck. He saw Draco looking at the cards with quiet curiosity.

"Cool aren't they," Yugi said startling the blond.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess with them just that…" Draco said scared at what the boy would do.

"Don't worry about it. I'd rather have someone who appreciates them to touch them instead of a snot nosed kid," Yugi said stiffling a yawn, "I hate these time changes. they always mess up my system."

"Time changes? I thought you … I mean where are you from?" Draco asked.

"Japan," Yugi said simply.

"But your English is almost perfect," he said.

"I know. I was taught in school. Plus it's helpful when you attend tournaments in other countries," Yugi said, "Hungry?"

"Famished in fact," Draco said, "What is all this anyways? I only recognize the rice."

"Rice, chicken balls, Japanese tea and sushi," Yugi answered.

"Isn't that raw fish?" Draco questioned.

"Yes it is, here take these," Yugi said handing the boy a pair of chopsticks.

Draco and Yugi ate the food before eventually going to bed. The last days before September 1st passed by uneventful. Soon September 1st dawned over cast and muggy. Draco woke first and saw that Yugi was still asleep on the bed. The blond quickly checked his trunk and Yugi's making sure everything was in there, including both of their Duel Disk III courtesy of Seto Kaiba. Draco then decided to attempt to wake up his friend, hoping to not get killed by his crazy bird. Draco felt something intertwine around his legs and saw the medium sized calico cat with purple eyes rubbing them. He bent down and picked up Bast, his cat he received as a gift from Yugi. Draco heard a knock on the door and saw Mokuba come in.

"Hey Mokuba, do you think you can wake up Yugi," Draco asked, "I'm afraid that he'll retaliate like he did to Malik."

"Okay. The idea is not to shock him awake but to gently prod him until he wakes up," Mokuba explained as he poked Yugi in the side.

Soon he woke with an annoyed scowl on his face, "Why must you poke me even thought you know it hurts."

"Because I think Draco's afraid that you will curse him like you did Malik yesterday. So I offered to wake you. And I used a proven method to wake you," Mokuba said, "Now come on Seto said we are leaving in ten minutes for the train station."

"Alright already," Yugi said irritated at the younger Kaiba sibling, "OUT!"

"Okay. I'm going just don't get your DM boxers in a bunch," Mokuba said while running out of the room.

Yugi got out of bed and quickly threw on a pair of Khakis pants and a black loose fitting suede shirt. He made sure his hair was descent and grabbed the new cloak made out of Egyptian cloth bought from magical merchants. It was a dark shade of sand color and embroidered in gold threading. Yugi pulled the hood over his hair and made sure the puzzle was securely tucked into the cloak. He and Draco lugged their trunks down stairs and met up with the others in the front hall. Seto led them out to the awaiting limos and soon they were on their way. When they reached Kings Crossing each teen grabbed a trolley and loaded their trunks, pets and extra bags onto it. They got to the are between platforms 9 and 10 now trying to figure out how to get to platform 9 ¾.

"Okay now where do we go?" Mokuba asked.

"Just run towards the barrier between 9 and 10," Draco said as the others looked skeptically at him, "Trust me."

Seto just grabbed Mokuba and walked through the barrier proving a point. Malik and Bakura went next, followed by Yugi and Draco. As soon as they passed through the barrier Yugi gasped at the train that the Hogwarts students were to take. They let the porters take their trunks while the boys kept their pets with the. Yugi went ahead to find a compartment that would fit them. He found a large compartment only occupied by one other person. The short teen recognized the girl from Diagon Alley. He entered into the compartment and waited until she noticed him.

:Hello can I help you?: the veiled girl asked in Arabic.

:Actually I was hoping you would allow myself and my friends to ride in here. Everything else is full: Yugi asked her also in Arabic.

:Sure. There's more than enough room for you guys. Just be careful of my Egyptian Leonia: she said as a small catlike creature peaked out from behind the girls legs.

The creature had the body of a cat, looking very closely like a cousin of the sphinx, but also had a pair of soft looking wings on it's back. The creature walked closer to the young boy making sure to keep her ruby eyes on him. Yugi crouched down and waited for her to initiate contact. The Leonia sniffed his fingers and then jumped into his arms. At that point Horus came flying into the compartment to see the catlike creature in his master's arms. He let off a strange trill and the Leonia went back to the girl. Yugi just glared at the bird before once again looking at the girl.

:Sorry about my bird. I just don't know what came over him to scare your pet that way: Yugi said.

:It's okay. By the way I'm Sai Khalil and she is Ma'at: Sai told him as Ma'at peaked out from under the seat and glared at Horus perched upon Yugi's shoulder.

:I'm Yugi: Yugi responded, :Do you speak English?:

"Yes I do. Also Greek, Japanese, Ancient Egyptian, and even a little Russian," Sai responded, "So where are you friends?"

"That's what I would like to know," Yugi said making a face at the tardiness of the others.

Soon a group of teens came storming in looking quite upset. Yugi raised an eyebrow at the fact that each one of his friends was dripping in some kind of liquid and Ryou's hair was now a soft shade of purple instead of the customary silver-white.

"What happened to you guys?" Yugi asked trying to contain his laughter.

"Ra damned Weasley twins pranked us," Bakura said taking over Ryou's body once again, "And once I get my hands on them I'll send them to the Shadow Realm for a week."

"_Bakura_ will you shut up," Yami said suddenly inclining his head towards the other occupant of the compartment.

"Anyway Baku-boy I think we will just have to declare a prank war against them," Malik added in.

"Fine," Bakura said giving Ryou control once again.

"Sorry…"Ryou said, "He was too… oh hello."

Everyone in the compartment looked at the Egyptian girl and looked in ga ga land. Yugi waved his hand in front of the three boys' eyes seeing they were officially out to lunch.

"Are they your friends?" Sai asked.

"Unfortunately yes. The blond Egyptian is Malik Ishtar…" Yugi stopped at her expression, "Do you know him?"

"You mean Malik Ishtar of the Tomb Keeper Ishtars?" Sai questioned.

"Hai," Yugi responded.

"Sorry continue," Said said.

"Okay, the one with purple hair is Ryou Bakura and the third is Draco Malfoy," he told her.

"Hello kawaii neko," Malik said coming out of his stupor and kissing her hand.

Sai just rolled her eyes while taking her hand back, "Hmm… a hentai as well… oh joy. I'm Sai."

"I'm Draco as you've already heard. Sorry to stare, but I'm not used to seeing someone with strange eyes as yours," Draco said.

"Um…" Sai began unsure how to respond, "Anyone want to duel?"

"Sure," Ryou said.

Ryou and Sai set up playing mats and got ready to begin their duel. Draco was currently going through his warrior deck changing out a few of the spell cards for better ones. The door slid open and Harry and company stepped in. To say they were surprised to see Draco hanging out with the Yugi-tachi was an understatement.

**__**

Malik: Kaiba did you have to leave a cliff hanger like that… now the rabid zombie fans will be after us not JK…*looks around room* Kaiba? 

Crickets: *breaks the uncomfortable silence* chirp, chirp…

Malik: Well it looks like I'm the only muse left… so please read and review while I go and rescue the others…* rips off shirt to exposed a built chest* Super Malik to the rescue…

Preview of next chapter:

Before he could answer the compartment door opened once again. Two burly looking males stood behind a petit one as they glared at the group, but Draco most of all. The pale teen suddenly looked afraid of these three boys. He coward down into his seat trying to escape the stony glare. The petite teen had dark, dirty blond hair and cold, harsh hazel eyes, and was carrying an arrogant air about him.

"Ah Draco, I see that you found friends to match you're new stature in life, poor and worthless," the boy said, "Father warned us what would happen to traitors. So here's a warning, watch your back."

With that he left the compartment to go torture other students. Draco looked like he was going to be sick at the thought of the warning.

"Who was that?" Ryou asked politely.

"My baby brother Propheus," Draco said, "He's a first year this year and it seems my ex-father has sent him to take care of his mistake. He was originally supposed to attend Durmstrungs."

****

And even more previews:

The Great Hall doors opened to show four long tables in the center where the students sat with their respective housemates. Mokuba wanted to stay with Seto, but he pushed him to follow the other first years. McGonagall led the scared student's to where a tattered hat lay waiting on a sole stool at the front of the Great Hall. When Mokuba saw Harry he waved briefly before waiting with the rest of the first years. Soon the hat began to sing and when it finished the hall erupted in applause. McGonagall took out a list and read off the names.

"Alvin, Ian," McGonagall said and the red headed boy at on the stool.

The Hat took a moment before shouting out, "Hufflepuff."

McGonagall read the list and came to two final names, "Malfoy, Propheus."

The dark blond sat on the stool with a knowing smirk as the hat shouted out, "Slytherin."

As the boy sat down McGonagall called off the last name, "Kaiba, Mokuba."

Mokuba shyly went to the stool and waited for the hat's decision…

****

Ja Ne…


	5. Chapter 5

**__**

Malik: okay people I'm sorry to announce that everyone else has suddenly vanished leaving only me to fill in… *glances around and starts strutting his stuff* oh yeah I'm bad… I'm real bad…

YJK: *walks in* watcha doin'

Malik: *gapes wide eyed at the other yami* h-how did you… I mean what are you… oh man…

YJK: *rolls eyes* so you thought you were alone huh… well think again pretty boy…

Malik: *continues to stare* aaaaaaaa…..

YJK: *hands him a script* just read…

Malik: *reads script* JK is on an unofficial vacation due to an excessive amount of work and planning her wedding… although that's not for a little bit yet… but anyways the updates will be short coming in a little bit… meaning this may be the last update for a few weeks… 

YJK: now onto the reviews-

Xong Gui Siu: Yeah well he's hanging out with Yugi-tachi and of course he'll be taught to duel… anyways I'll probably have a few shadow duels but not all of Hogwarts will duel… but there will be a few exciting tag team/single duels to come…

Dark Ice Dragon: thanks for the review and I hope my email helped you out some what and anymore questions just email me or write it in your review…

DimitriFrancois: Glad youz likes and sorry I'm just the cliffy type so enjoy the chappie once again…

ruth 4 kai: glad you love and hopefully I will be able to continue on with the preview of the next chappies.

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: I know but I just can't help then to make him a little sad, but it will get better soon…

Sorceress Vanessa: okay Vanessa hopefully you allowed SV to have her FOD back, under supervised supervision, and not by anyone else with a destructive side… aka Bakura, Marik, even Yami… KEEP HIM AWAY FROM COMPUTERS HE BLOWS THEM UP!!!!! Sorry needed to vent… anyways hope you enjoy the next chappie and update your stories soon… 

Malik: anyways here's the next chappie…

YJK: by the way JK does not own YGO or HP…

Malik: stay tune for a special announcement after the chapter…

Chapter 5

"Um…hello," Yugi said, "Come in, there's plenty of room in here."

Draco looked up and saw Harry and company in the doorway. He looked away as Harry caught his gaze.

"Okay what is going on here and why is _he_ with you guys," Ron demanded.

"Ron-san calm down," Yugi started, "He is here by his choice. I don't care what his past was about, but I do know that we need to put aside our petty differences in times of peril."

"I don't care. He's a bloody git that doesn't need any type of compassion from any one, just a swift kick to the ass," Ron ranted.

"Ron…" Hermione began setting her hand on his shoulder.

Ron brushed her aside before wheeling on the young teen, "If _he_ is staying then I'm not. I do not feel the need to stay in the presence of trash as his kind stands for."

"My kind?!" Draco said becoming enraged, "What do you mean, my kind."

"I mean deatheaters, scum, murderers…_you're kind_," Ron said snidely, "Isn't your daddy one of them? Which make you one as well, a traitor."

Draco walked up to Ron, surprisingly calm, but then he hit him with his fist to Ron's jaw, "What would you know about my life. As far as it seems you have the best life out there. A loving family, good friends, and great respect earned from everyone. Me I have nothing."

Ron stared at the Slytherin teen as if he grew another head, but then snorted, "Oh I get it, play the part of the poor worthless boy. I'm outta here."

"Ron wait," Hermione said.

"Stay here if you want, but I have better things to do then listen to the Slytherin brat's sob stories," Ron said storming out of the compartment.

"Draco," Harry began.

"Just go. I don't need or want your sympathy, just your understanding and forgiveness for how I acted," Draco said, "What I said is true. My father disowned me so now I have a small amount of money and that's it."

"I'll go talk to him and try to calm him down. I'll see you at the school," Hermione said, "Good-luck guys at the sorting."

"Bye Hermione," Ryou said from his seat by Sai.

Hermione gave Draco a quick hug before running out of the compartment to find Ron. Draco sat back down trying to reign in his wayward emotions. Sai let off a 'whoop' of triumph as Ryou groaned in defeat. Yugi saw the girl's laughing eyes as she continued to celebrate her win.

"So how close of a duel was it anyways?" Malik asked the girl.

"Oh within two hundred life points and one destiny board piece," Sai said, "Thank you Ryou for that invigorating duel."

"Your welcome," Ryou said.

"Okay you two spill, what is this sorting ceremony about," Malik said.

Before he could answer the compartment door opened once again. Two burly looking males stood behind a petit one as they glared at the group, but Draco most of all. The pale teen suddenly looked afraid of these three boys. He coward down into his seat trying to escape the stony glare. The petite teen had dark, dirty blond hair and cold, harsh hazel eyes, and was carrying an arrogant air about him.

"Ah Draco, I see that you found friends to match you're new stature in life, poor and worthless," the boy said, "Father warned us what would happen to traitors. So here's a warning, watch your back."

With that he left the compartment to go torture other students. Draco looked like he was going to be sick at the thought of the warning.

"Who was that?" Ryou asked politely.

"My baby brother Propheus," Draco said, "He's a first year this year and it seems my ex-father has sent him to take care of his mistake. He was originally supposed to attend Durmstrungs."

"Don't worry about it. We'll get through this," Yugi said suddenly cheery.

"Oh no everyone back slowly away from Yugi-boy," Malik said, "He's about to go into super-hyper sugar high mode."

Yugi just rolled his eyes before turning to the current Hogwarts students, "So explain what the sorting ceremony is about."

"Yes, please do," came Sai's reply.

"Okay," Harry said.

Soon Harry and Draco launched into an explanation about the hat and the different houses and everything else that happened at Hogwarts. When the talking had finally wound down, Yugi and Ryou were talking about what classes they would take. Malik was found snoring from the overhead luggage rack, Sai was reading a book on past pharaoh's, and Harry and Draco were dueling. Soon the train slowed to a stop and the now changed students, except for Sai and Malik, got off the train. Yugi continued to wear his Egyptian cloak to hide his tri-colored hair. The group saw Ron and Hermione by the carriages. Hagrid waved to Harry before turning his attention to the first years gathered by him. Mokuba could be seen bouncing next to a bored looking Seto.

"Hey guys I think exchange student's should go over there," Harry motioned to where Hagrid stood.

"Okay. See you at the feast," Sai said following the others to Hagrid.

"Alright, three to four per boat," Hagrid said.

Ryou, Malik, and Sai got into one boat while Yugi, Mokuba, and Kaiba got into another. Soon they were gliding across the smooth lake surface. The castle came into view and the six new student's were in awe at the enormity of it. When the boats docked, Hagrid led the students to the front doors where a stern witch waited for them. She nodded to Hagrid before leading the group to wait outside the Great Hall doors.

"Now those of you who are exchange students, you shall be sorted after the first years. So please wait until I come for you," Professor McGonagall said, "Now follow me."

The Great Hall doors opened to show four long tables in the center where the student's sat with their respective housemates. Mokuba wanted to stay with Kaiba, but he pushed him to follow the other first years. McGonagall led the scared students to where a tattered hat lay waiting on a sole stool at the front of the Great Hall. When Mokuba saw Harry he waved briefly before waiting with the rest of the first years. Soon the hat began to sing and when it finished the hall erupted in applause. McGonagall took out a list and read off the names.

"Alvin, Ian," McGonagall said and the red headed boy sat on the stool.

The hat took a moment before shouting out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

McGonagal read the list and came to two final names, "Malfoy, Propheus."

The dark blond sat on the stool with a knowing smirk as the hat shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!"

As the boy sat down McGonagall called off the last name, "Kaiba, Mokuba."

Mokuba shyly went to the stool and waited for the hat's decision, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Mokuba quickly ran to where Harry sat. Ron and Hermione sat at the other end of the table. Hermione gave the boy a thumbs up before turning her attention to where Dumbledore now stood.

"Now before we begin to eat I would like to announce that we have five exchange student's to begin with the fifth years this year," he told the school body, "Now please wait until they have been sorted."

McGonagall led the older teens to where the hat waited. She pulled out a second list and prepared to read it out.

"Bakura, Ryou," she said.

Ryou sat down on the stool and the Hat was placed on his head, 'So I see you have a good mind and soul, extra cautious at times, but you feel incomplete sometimes as well.'

'I do not know what you mean,' Ryou responded.

'Look here you annoying piece of clothe, keep you Ra-damned nose out of my other's mind,' Bakura snarled.

'Ah another mind. How interesting. A little rude, but… hmm… you seem to have a tendency to get into trouble,' the hat said, 'I know where you shall be placed.' "SLYTHERIN!"

Ryou got off the stool and went to sit by Draco so he wasn't alone. McGonagall read off the next name from the list.

"Ishtar, Malik," McGonagall said as he sat on the chair and the hat was placed on.

'Hmm…another interesting mind. You strive to repent for past crimes and you have a need to prove yourself to your sister, but most of all yourself,' the hat told Malik.

'Would you shut the hell up and sort us already,' Marik yelled from his soul room.

'My, my another rude soul,' the hat said.

Malik stayed silent thinking about his said past crimes when the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malik walked to where Draco and Ryou sat, still deep in thought over what happened during Battle City.

McGonagall read off the next name, "Kaiba, Seto."

The CEO strode up to the chair and sat down and the hat shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Seto stood and went to sit next to his brother and the only two left to sort were Yugi and Sai.

"Khalil, Saikuma," McGonagall said as Sai walked up to the stool.

The hat's voice rang through her mind, 'So you have a hidden secret. Especially from your younger brother. I see a strong and courageous heart. Even a knack for getting into trouble.'

'Please do not delve any further into my soul, just sort me. I do not want my brother to find out just yet who I am,' Sai pleaded with the hat.

'Very well, I think…' "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Sai slowly walked over to the table and sat next to the young Kaiba sibling who began talking about what the school year will be like.

"Motou, Yugi," McGonagall said as Yugi walked up to the stool.

'Another with two minds, but I sense nobility and mystery from one mind. The soul of a Pharaoh,' The hat began, 'One is a soul of innocence, another of darkness. But you both would do anything to protect your friends, even your enemy. If need be even give your life.'

'Yes I feel every soul deserves a second chance at life, just as I gave Yami,' Yugi told the hat.

'Even giving our lives to accomplish it,' Yami finished.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Yugi went to where the others sat and finally took the hood down on his cloak. A few of the Gryffindors near Yugi began asking where he had his hair done. The teen tried his best to ignore them, especially two girls who introduced themselves as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Soon Dumbledore stood and got the attention of the students."

"Welcome back students. Now a few start of term announcements. First Mr. Filch has stated that the list of forbidden items is now at 544 items including screamer bells and invisible inkpots. For a complete list you can view it in his office. And as usual the Forbidden Forest is just that forbidden to all those don't wish to die a slow and painful death," Dumbledore took a breath, "Now this year we have three new teachers to announce. First Professor Michaels will be teaching Defense Against Dark Arts."

A petite witch in brightly colored robes stood and waved to the students. She looked to be in her twenties and possibly American. She had her bronze colored hair hung loosely about her shoulders and her ruby eyes sparkled in warmth. As she sat down the doors to the Great Hall banged open and a woman in a white Egyptian gown, headdress, veil, circlet, and jewelry walked in. She quickly walked to the teachers table and uttered an apology to the headmaster. Malik just hid his face in his arms that were crossed on the table. Ryou chuckled at this as Draco watched confused.

"Ah now one of our other teachers has arrived. I would like to introduce our Ancient Egyptian History teacher, Professor Ishtar," Dumbledore said, "Now our last professor has asked to not be introduced, but rather surprise his classes tomorrow. Now tuck in."

As Dumbledore waved his hands, food began appearing at the tables. Yugi looked amazed at all the wonderful treats and dishes available. Draco pondered how to ask the worried Malik what his relationship to Professor Ishtar is. A fifth year Slytherin girl sat down next to Draco.

"Hiya," she said.

"Hello," Ryou responded, "I'm Ryou Bakura. He's Draco Malfoy and the almost catatonic Egyptian is Malik Ishtar."

"I'm Nikita Mioshii, but you can call me Nikki," Nikki said.

"Hold it, why are you speaking to us. I mean we are outcasts apparently," Draco said.

"So what. So am I because I am an American," Nikki said, "Anyways… Malik how do you know Professor Ishtar?"

Malik looked at the girl, "She's my sister."

"Your sister, but she's in her twenties and you are…" Nikki began, "How old are you anyways?"

"Seventeen," Malik responded, "And I know, but I was born late. Shouldn't even be here tell you the truth."

"Oh sorry, I lost my mom as well at an early age," Nikki said sympathizing with him as well, "But cheer up. Here try this."

She handed him a burger with the works minus bacon. Malik took it without realizing what he was accepting. Ryou saw this and spoke up.

"Um… Nikki he's a veg…" at that point Malik saw what he was eating.

"Ahh… meat. Take it away," he screamed.

"Cool your jets man. It's a veggie burger. No meat products allowed. You see I'm a vegetarian as well. No meat products to grace these lips in ages," she told him.

Malik looked awed and continued to eat the veggie burger plus a large Greek salad Draco found for him. The students continued gorging themselves until Dumbledore bid them good-night and the prefects led them to their respective common rooms. Yugi found himself in a room with four beds. Soon Harry and Kaiba came into the room. Ron was the last to enter in. He gave Yugi and Harry a nasty glare before stalking off to his bed. The room soon became quiet as all the boys went to bed.

**__**

YJK: okay everyone that's all for now… Now for the special announcement…

Special Announcement: JK is featuring in her next chapter a tag team duel against Malik & Sai -vs.- Kaiba & Draco… here's what she needs. She needs a vote on which team should win. 

Either :

Malik & Sai

Or

Kaiba & Draco

Also she needs some cards that Malik has played or the type of deck he carries… is it like an occult deck like Ryou's or is it a Gravekeepers deck… please help her with this… the person who can help the most will get special kudo's and cookies next chapter… 

Malik: Anyways while we search out the others… read and review 3-5 gets you another chappie….

Ja Matte Ne


	6. Chapter 6

**__**

YJK: Okay now Malik is missing with all the others… *glances at empty room* I think I'll party tonight. Anyways …

Draco: *looks at YJK strangely* who you talking to…

YJK: *eyes go wide* Ahhhhh!!!!!

Draco: *sweat drops* okay you are really strange…

YJK: *settles down and glares at him* Where'd you come from…

Draco: the door… anyways I received a script in the mail and are to do the review responses…*holding up envelope and script*

YJK: lemme see that. *grabs envelope and begins muttering* France, Italy, mars… wait Mars?!

Draco: anyways the reviews…

Frank Moore: thanks for the review and thanks for the vote

Xong Gui Siu: thanks and hopefully this update will satisfy your update cravings…

ruth 4 kai: thanks and am glad yous likes…

Silverknight7: I'm glad you love it

Nefertiri Riddle: Here's the more you want and enjoy

Dark Ice Dragon: hopefully my email reached you w/o a problem and yeah he's a vegetarian. I feel it suits his personality and everything… I mean everyone has their quirks… and maybe, just maybe they will win but I'm not saying anything beyond that…

Mosrael: Well I have a feeling that something will happen with the duel and thanks for that great compliment…

DimitriFrancois: well thanks and who knows what will happen with the duel… it's anyone's duel…

Violet Blossoms: thanx for the review and enjoy…

EarthFaerie246: anyways thanks for the reviews and sorry about not giving a sneak peak… but the announcement overruled it… hopefully this chapter I'll leave one… so enjoy…

Sorceress Vanessa: I see that you gave the FOD back to SV… and maybe if you are good to V I'll allow you to burn a character of choice *coughpropheuscough* anyways glad you likes and hopefully this next chapter will be equally as good… and I have a feeling that I'll reach 50 reviews… anyways next chapter a coming now…

Draco: *watches YJK run out door with 5 bloodhounds* okay now she is officially lost her bloody mind… anyways JK does not own HP or YGO so there…

YJK: *heard from a distance* here's the chappie so enjoy…

Chapter 6

The next morning dawned bright and crisp as a brisk September wind blew around the school. Yugi woke and realized he was late for breakfast. He quickly got into his school uniform and ran down to the Great Hall. He sat down panting as Harry handed him his schedule. Yugi looked it over and saw he had Ancient Egyptian History, Ancient Egyptian Magic, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, History of Magic, and a few others as well. Yugi looked at Kaiba's and realized his schedule was the same as his.

"Hey Yugi, did you get Ancient Egyptian History and Ancient Egyptian Magic?" Harry asked.

"Yeah and so did Kaiba," Yugi said grabbing some toast and eggs.

Soon the group went to their first class which happened to be Ancient Egyptian History. Malik followed Draco, Ryou, and Nikki into the classroom terrified of his sister's wrath and teaching methods. As the group entered into the room they saw that it almost looked like a museum exhibit. Ryou had to literally drag the poor Egyptian teen into the classroom proper. Draco walked over to where Yugi sat with Sai, Kaiba, and Harry. Ron was still pouting at the back of the classroom with Hermione. The Slytherin teen sat down next to Kaiba. Soon Ryou joined the group dragging a reluctant Malik with him. He sat down with an exasperated sigh as Bakura took over.

::Pharaoh next time you get to Drag his ass here,:: Bakura said in a low voice.

::Shut up baka. Ryou's the one who did all the work anyway:: Yami responded equally as low.

Bakura relinquished the control once again as Malik sat down. Nikki sat next to Yugi noticing the girl in a veil, white dress, and headdress was watching her carefully.

"Hola, I'm Nikki," Nikki said to Yugi.

"Ohayo, I'm Yugi and they are Kaiba, Harry, and Sai," Yugi responded.

But before anymore pointless dribble occurred Professor Ishtar came in. She was now dressed casually in a pair of tan pants, a dress shirt, a dark sand colored robe, and her hair pulled away from her face. She pulled out a burnished wood wand and summoned a pile of books to the desk. Soon each student now had a copy of _Pharaohs of the past_, which had half of it written in English and the other half in hieroglyphics.

"Alright class settle down," Ishizu said, "Welcome to your first lesson of Ancient Egyptian History. Today will basically be easy. And no homework."

"Professor Ishtar?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Ms. Granger," Ishizu responded.

"Part of the book is written in hieroglyphics, how are we supposed to read it?" Hermione asked.

"You shall be taught, but for today I want chapters one and two read. Those chapters will deal with the Pharaohs and their advisors and how they dealt with magic," she told the class, "Now begin."

Soon the bell chimed and the students left to head to their next classes. Draco waved so long to the group as he, Ryou, Malik, and Nikki headed off to double charms with Hufflepuff. Yugi and his group headed off to double Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws. As soon as they walked out to Hagrid's hut they knew they were going to regret coming. Hagrid had three Needlenose Kerkips sitting in three separate cages. Harry could hear the grunts and snarls coming from the cages.

"Good mornin' class," Hagrid said, "Today we shall begin with these babies."

"Uh… Hagrid what exactly are those?" a small Ravenclaw girl asked.

"There are Needlenose Kerkips," he said with a smile, "Can anyone tell the class what they are used for?"

Surprising Sai raised her hand, "Ms. Khalil?"

"They are said to be used in ancient times to guard the tombs of kings. Their eye sight is poor in the sun, but in a dark tomb they will kill you before your hearts beat even once. And only the person who bred and raised it could ever approach it without getting injured," Sai explained.

"Very good, now ye won't be handlin' them, but instead observing their behaviors," Hargrid said, "An homework for tonight will be six inches on your observations."

Hagrid left the teens to watch the insect looking animals for the class period. Soon they were dismissed and they headed off to lunch. As they neared the Great Hall Yugi saw a glimpse of a familiar figure walking down the hallway. The small teen ran down the hall and gave chase. When he came around a corner the figure had vanished.

//Yugi is everything alright?// Yami asked.

/I thought I saw Shadi/ Yugi said, /Oh well I had better get back before someone sends out a search party./

//Okay. I think I'll phase out and walk with you// Yami said.

The ex-pharaoh appeared next to Yugi looking kind of see through. The spirit looked at all the strange paintings and soon decided to just walk along side of Yugi. Yami phased back into the puzzle before the young teen entered into the Great Hall. Yugi sat down next to Harry and began eating a plate of sushi that had appeared. Even Harry hazard a taste. Soon lunch ended and the student's headed off to their other classes. Yugi checked his time table and found that he has potions next.

"So Yugi do you know where we are supposed to go?" Kaiba asked.

"No, maybe Harry will," Yugi said trying to find where the British teen went to.

"You need help, Star-head," a cold voice sneered.

Yugi turned and saw Propheus Malfoy standing behind him. Crabbe and Goyle flanking him. Yugi didn't want a conflict, just to get to class. Kaiba was thinking along the same lines.

"Excuse me, Propheus is it, well I believe we can find our own way," Seto said cooly.

"So the CEO of a muggle corporation is attending a school for magic. What _is_ the world coming to," Propheus said with a harsh laugh, "I bet you don't even know how to use your wand."

Yugi tried to hold the enraged CEO back, but he just threw him off. Seto Kaiba stalked towards the young Slytherin his eyes flashing with his rage. He drew his wand and began to pull in an incredible amount of Shadow Magic. Propheus began backing away from the CEO.

"Mr. Kaiba a word please," Professor Ishtar said coming towards the five students.

"Hai Professor Ishtar," Kaiba said.

"Mr. Malfoy, please go to your class," she said.

Propheus Malfoy quickly left the hallway with Crabbe and Goyle tagging behind. Ishizu turned her stern gaze onto the CEO's own cold one. Yugi decided to stay as far away from the two as possible.

"Mr. Kaiba perhaps you should sho more restraint from using you Shadow Magic. Especially in this world where nothing is known of ancient magics," Ishizu reprimanded.

"I'll do as I please, Ishtar," Kaiba said cooly.

"I hope for your sake you will take my words to heart. I know for a fact that there is danger coming and soon," Ishizu said, "Now perhaps you should go to class."

"Um… Ishizu can you point us in the right direction," Yugi said.

"Follow me," the Egyptian woman said.

The two Japanese students followed her down the steps leading to the dungeons. The trio soon stopped in front of a door and Ishizu entered in after knocking. Yugi and Kaiba followed and saw Professor Snape scowling at them.

"Professor I humbly apologize for the tardiness of these two students, but they were detained by me to speak of them possibly doing extra work," Ishizu said.

"Very well. Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Motou since it is too late to begin the potion the class is working on, you shall write me two feet on the properties of the Sleep Draught and give examples of what each ingredient can be used in as well," Snape said to the boys, "Now take a seat."

Yugi and Kaiba sat at a table near the back waiting for the class to end. When the bell chimed the teenagers filed out of the dungeon classroom glad to be able to go elsewhere. Ryou and Malik grabbed onto Yugi pulling him towards the courtyard. The poor teen didn't know what to do as he was drug along. Soon they stopped and allowed the shorter teen to catch his breath.

"Now what happened earlier. I felt Shadow Magic being drawn in," Malik said as his other half appeared suddenly.

"We had a run in with Propheus," Yugi began.

But Marik cut him off, "So you decided to play a Yami no Game against him, huh. Who knew the whelp had it in him."

"It wasn't me. Kaiba was the one pulling in the Shadow Realm," Yugi said, "But I thought only item holders could use it."

"Normally they are, but remember the dear CEO is the reincarnation of High Priest Seto who once and technically still owns the Sennen Rod," Malik said, "But anyway since tomorrow is a weekend we want to do a duel here in the court yard. Us two against you and a person of your choice."

"Actually how about one of you two and either Draco or Harry and … um…" Yugi said thinking for a moment, "I know… how about Sai and Malik against Draco and Kaiba. What do you think?"

"Hm… Intriguing idea, but will Kaiba go along with it," Ryou said thoughtfully.

"Go along with what Bakura," Kaiba said coming up to the trio.

"Oh just the first of many duels this year. A tag team duel, tomorrow; you and Draco vs. Malik and Saikuma Khalil," Marik said, "You up for it High Priest."

"Marik, I thought the Pharaoh banished you to the Shadow Realm," Kaiba said.

"He did, but he's like a roach. There's no getting rid of him," Malik said, then Marik hit him upside the head, "Itie, nani?"

"Baka, so you in?" Marik asked.

"I guess so, but stakes are if I win then you must be my willing slave for a week," Kaiba said, "You or you're partner."

"And if I win then… um … you have to do my potions homework for a month," Malik said with a smirk.

"Deal, but you won't win Ishtar that I can promise," Kaiba said walking off.

"Now we just have to get Draco and Sai to agree to the terms," Yugi said.

"Um, I'll take Draco," Ryou said, "But who will take Sai?"

"I will. After all she'll be my dueling buddy," Malik said, "See you guys."

Malik left the two boys in search of the strange Egyptian girl. He decided the library was the best place to begin. As he came down one hall, he took a wrong turn and ended up in a hallway that looked kind of decrepit. The teenage Egyptian heard the meow of a cat and knew from Draco that it was Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. He headed further down the hall knowing that if he was caught he would have detention for at least a week. That was if he survived anyway. As he passed a moth eaten tapestry a hand drug him behind it just as Mrs.Norris passed by. He wanted to scream out, but a hand clamped down over his mouth stifling it. The person in a dark colored cloak peaked out to make sure the cat was no where in sight.

Soon a light flared to life and Malik finally saw his savior. Saikuma Khalil watched the Egyptian in amusement as he tried to get over his shock. She led him back down a secret passageway until they reached the astronomy tower. She went out onto the roof and enjoyed the breeze ruffling through her hair. Malik noticed something odd about her appearance. She had long tri-colored hair, golden bangs framing her face, and then it blended from black to crimson as it cascaded down her back. She seemed to keep it slightly spiky making it look alive. Sai turned when she felt eyes on her back. She saw Malik staring in awe at the girl. The Egyptian girl frowned before making him hit the rooftop.

"What was that for?" Malik asked, "Itie…"

"Oh suck it up. Anyway I'm sure that had a good reason for being down that forbidden corridor," Sai said, "Because you owe me for saving your buttocks…"

"Um… I kinda got lost was all," Malik said, "Wait, why were you there?"

"Oh that, I decided to explore as many secret passages as possibly today," Sai answered, "And the one we were just in was number… um … I believe seven."

"That many?!" Malik exclaimed sitting up, "But why?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you. Anyways remember when you wanted to declare a prank war against the Weasley twins. I decided to get in on it as well," Sai explained.

"Really that's great, but I do have one more question though," Malik said.

"Just one?" Sai asked as Malik pouted, "Sorry go ahead."

"Well… I challenged Kaiba to a tag team duel and said you would be my partner… so will you?" Malik said in one breath.

"First off breath when you talk and second sure. I could stand to knock the teen billionaire down a couple of notches," Sai said, "There's more to this isn't there?"

"Hai… if he wins one of us will be his slave for a week…" Malik said afraid she'll back out now.

"And if we win?" Sai questioned.

"Then he will do our potions homework for a month," Malik said.

Sai pondered for a moment, "Hm… no potions homework for a week… okay I'll do it. And I promise you we'll win."

Malik got up and hugged the strange haired Egyptian, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

When he released her she was blushing a bright plum color. Malik led the way down to the Great Hall and they each went to their separate tables. Malik sat down and saw Draco looking smug all of a sudden. He grabbed a salad and steamed veggies to eat.

"Oi Draco, 'sup," Malik said.

"You're going down Ishtar. Kaiba and myself are going to cream you tomorrow," Draco declared, "And I want to raise the stakes to if we win, Kaiba gets one and I get the other for my slave."

"Agreed which means one will have to do my homework and the other Sai's," Malik countered.

"Fine. Be prepared to lose tomorrow at noon," Draco sai as he went back to his dinner.

"Okay Ryou what did I miss?" Nikki asked the silver-white haired teen.

"Just the usual rivalries that come with Duel Monsters," Ryou said.

"You mean that they are going to be dueling tomorrow. Here in the Great hall?" Nikki asked.

"Iie, I believe in the courtyard," Ryou said nonchalantly.

"How, there are no tables for cards?" Nikki continued.

"You've never seen a real duel yet have you?" Ryou inquired.

"No I live in Chicago, Illinois, U.S.," Nikki said, "We don't have hologram projectors like those in Kaiba Land and such."  


"Okay. Well tomorrow they'll use a portable dueling arena system called the Duel Disk III. It's something to see to say the least," Ryou said, "You just will have to wait till tomorrow."

"Okay," Nikki said, "I'm turning in."

"Night," Malik said through a mouth full of fruit.

Soon each student made their way to bed, anticipating this duel that has been rumored to occur in the morning. The muggle born students knew as to what was being referred to and the pure bloods began wondering if it will be a magical duel. Said tossed on her bed feeling a sudden need to touch the golden scales hidden under her pillow. She pulled them out and fingered the eye of Horus feeling a power radiating off it. She shrugged and put it back under her pillow and closed her eyes.

When she opened them she was sunlight falling in through the window. Sai got up from the bed and rifled through her trunk finding the perfect outfit to wear. He adoptive father would never let her wear it, staying strictly to the traditions. She put on the black soft leather pants, a three quarter sleeve mid drift with two silver dragons twirling around it. She also put on a hip belt with her deck holder. Sai fixed her hair into it's usual spikes only emphasizing it's usual spikyness. Sai put on her cloak to hide her outfit until the duel began. A know was heard on the door and she opened it. Yugi stood in the doorway holding his Duel Disk III.

"Ohayo, Sai-chan. I figured since you do not own a Duel Disk III you could use mine," Yugi said.

"Thank you, Yugi," Sai responded as she took the unit.

Sai put the unit onto her left arm and became familiar with the unit. She followed the smaller teen down to the Gryffindor common room where Seto stood surrounded by fan girls. Sai giggled at his expression, but soon took pity on him. She pushed her way through the girls until she was next to the tall boy.

"Excuse me girls. Just so you know he has some place to be," Sai said.

:: Idiotic fan girls, why can't they get the drift and leave me alone:: Kaiba said in Arabic to the girl.

::What do you expect. Your every girls dream; rich, powerful, handsome…although you're personality does need improvement:: Sai said as they walked down the hall, ::But this bonding time won't change anything I do on the field in our duel.::

::I would think now, now see you on the Quidditch Pitch:: Seto said as he turned down a hallway, his white sleeveless trench coat flapping.

::Rude ass:: Sai said before going to the Great Hall to catch breakfast.

She glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Malik being pestered by a golden haired girl. Sai just sat down at her table grabbing a piece of toast and watched Malik with interest. She heard a young voice next to her trying to get her attention. She saw a raven haired, bluish-gray eyed first year next to her.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Mokuba," Mokuba said happily.

"Saikuma Khalil, but juat call me Sai," she answered.

"Okay Sai, why do you look like Yugi," he asked innocently.

Sai bent next to his ear and whispered, "Because it's a secret."

With that she left the table to head to the Quidditch Pitch. Mokuba could only watch the retreating figure. Soon the students began piling into the stands as the four duelists began setting up and doing last minute checks on their cards.

"Hey Kaiba," Malik called our, "To make it fair no God cards."

"Very well Ishtar," Kaiba said taking our his Obelisk the Tormentor.

"Good now to see who's the better duelist," Malik shouted out as he removed the Sait Dragon of Ra (aka Winged Dragon of Ra).

Soon the stands were filled and everyone was eagerly waiting to see what would happen next. Mokuba walked to the middle of the field and began speaking in a magically enhanced voice.

"Welcome one and all to the first of probably many tag team duels here at Hogwarts," he said, "Any questions about the duel, rules, monsters, etc. can be answered by anyone wearing a KC Badge like this one."

Mokuba held up the KC badge for all to see before beginning once again

"Hey Kaiba does he talk this much all the time?" Draco asked out of curiosity, eager to begin the duel.

"Sometimes more," Kaiba said giving his younger sibling a pointed look.

"Okay now let's get this show on the road," Mokuba said.

The four duelists placed their cards in their appropriate deck slots before drawing five cards a piece.

"Let's Duel!" all four cried out at the same time.

**__**

Draco: okay people please don't hurt me too bad I'm only the messenger… that means you SV so park your FOD in it's holder… anyways here's a sneak peak at next episode…

Sneak Peak:

"First I play Fusion Gate and offer Black Magician and Buster Blader to fuse together and bring out Dark Paladin (2900/2400). I also equip him with Gravity Axe Grarl (+500). Because it's a fusion I cannot attack yet and end," Sai said as her warrior glared at Draco and Kaiba.

"Hey Yugi have you ever seen Dark Paladin before?" Ryou asked the smaller duelist.

"No I haven't. But I think there's more to that card then what we see," Yugi commented.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Ryou said watching as the duel continued to progress.

/Bakura…/ Ryou asked his other as a sinking feeling began in his stomach.

//What…// he said annoyed.

/Do you feel that? Something is coming and it is giving me an ominous feeling/ Ryou told him.

//Give me a break. I do not feel a thing// he said.

/Are you sure?/ Ryou asked again.

//I'm positive. Now go away// Bakura said closing the mind link.

'I know something is not right,' Ryou thought to himself.

****

And even more sneak peak:

Kaiba drew his next card also feeling a headache at the edge of his vision, "I tribute Kaiser Sea Horse and use his effect to bring out my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Next I activate Polymerization to fuse the remaining two Blue-Eyes with mine on the field to bring out the almighty Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800). I also play Sword of Revealing Light."

Marik drew his next card and passed not able to do anything. Draco also drew and passed once, again Sai drew her card and looked at her cards. She frowned when she saw that she couldn't attack. Kaiba drew his card and then activated Heavy Storm.

"Now I equip my Ultimate Dragon with Malevolent Nuzzler and Black Pendant increasing him another 1200 attack points… Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (5700/3800) Neutron Blast the Dark Paladin (5400/2400)," Kaiba said.

****

End of sneak peak…

Draco: anyways there's the sneak peak so stay tuned next time to see what the outcome is. 

Malik: *walks in dazed* wha I miss…

Draco: nothing… just do the ending bit please…

Malik: Okay now here we go 3-5 reviews get another chappie and remember people more votes requested to see who will win…

Seto Kaiba & Draco Malfoy

vs.

Malik Ishtar & Saikuma Khalil

Draco: *gives reviewers the puppy dog eyes* please vote my team…

Mokuba: *walks in and whacks Draco upside the head* that's my bit, you can't use them I have a patent on the puppy dog eyes…

Malik: *whispers to reviewers* my team please… 

Ja Matte Ne


	7. Chapter 7

**__**

Malik: Okay people we are back with more of the story that people just can't get enough of… 

Draco: *walks in eating fudge cake and cookies* oh and if anyone happens to see JK hanging around their stories tell her to get back to her own she is needed…

Malik: why… I mean I can type as well as she can… *gives a pouty face* 

Draco: *rolls eyes at the Egyptian* anyways here's the reviews from last chapter…

EarthFaerie246: okay I think I have found out what your chant is… More chapters, more chapters, more chapters… and guess what I worked cause here's another chapter.

Frank Moore: thanks for that info on the God Cards and I will put it to use in one of the upcoming chapters…

Violet Blossoms: Yup a duel, but I can't tell you who will win you'll just have to read…

Jenniyah: I'm glad youz likes… anyways enjoy the next chapter…

ruth 4 kai: anyways thanks for the vote and only time will tell on who'll win… and I think it would be cool to have someone do me potions homework, but I guess you're right it is a little cruel to make them do a months worth… anyways enjoy…

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: thanks for the review and enjoy…

DimitriFrancois: thanks for the review and enjoy… and the winners are…

Dark Ice Dragon: I hope my email got to you okay and if it didn't, the only reason why the duel disks work is because is Freakin' Seto Kaiba, Man… I mean the dude's a genius and what do expect him to do but create more technology that will intermingle with magic of course… but enough of my ravings… enjoy the story… oops fell into a plot hole again… *yells for help*

Ginny: *walks in and bumps Malik off the computer* okay let's let a woman deal with the story basics okay… You men will only mess up what JK has created…

Malik and Draco: *storms off* we're gonna find JK so these other women will stop taking over…

Bakura: *chuckles from closet* When will they get a clue… I mean I could easily find her with my ring, but I won't…

Ginny: *opens closet door* get out and do the disclaimer please…

Bakura: *grumbles* JK doesn't own YGO or HP so deal with it or I will send you to the Shadow Realm… Now read the next chapter…

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh: 

The four duelists placed their cards in their appropriate deck slots before drawing five cards a piece.

"Lets Duel!!!" all four cried out at the same time.

Chapter 7:

Sai: 4000Kaiba: 4000

Malik: 4000Draco: 4000

"Well I think the challengee's should go first," Malik said.

"Very well, Draco begin," Kaiba told his partner.

Draco looked at his first five cards; Celtic Guardian, Man-Eater Bug, Giant Soldier of Stone, Darkhole, Axe of Despair. He then drew his next card, Trap Hole.

"I lay one card in defense (Giant Soldier of Stone 1300/2000) and one face down card and end my turn," Draco said.

"I draw one card and activate Soul Exchange on your defense card and Summon Labyrinth Wall 0/3000 in defense. Next I activate Yellow Luster Shield which will increase the defense of mine and my partners monster's defenses by 300 points," Sai said, "Next I lay two cards face down."

Kaiba frowned at the wall now protecting his opponents before drawing his next card, "I lay one card down and summon Battle Ox 1800/1500 in attack mode and I end."

A large Ox in armor appeared in front of him growling at his opponents. Malik drew his sixth card and contemplated his move for a moment.

"Today Ishtar would be nice," Kaiba said snidely.

"Oh quiet, I lay one card in defense (Man With Wdjat 1600/1600) and two face down cards and end my turn," Malik said.

Draco drew his card and frown, "Hmm… I summon Celtic Guardian 1400/1200 in attack mode and equip him with Axe of Despair +1000. Celtic Guardian attack his face down card with Guardian Blade Slash."

Maliks Man With Wdjat appeared and then shattered in a burst of light. The Egyptian frowned deeply before his insane grin appeared on his face once again.

"I end," Draco said as the play was turned to Sai.

Sai drew her card and grinned at her good-luck, "I lay one card in defense (Amazoness Fighter 1300/1300) and end my turn."

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse 1700/1650 in attack mode to the field. Now attack Sai's face down card with Mystical Trident Blast," Kaiba directed.

An Amazon woman appeared on the field and kneeled in front of Sai a scowl on her face. Kaiba just glared at the girl before ending his turn. Malik drew his next card and saw his Gemini Elf.

"I summon Gemini Elf 1900/900 to the field in attack mode. I also activate Jam Breeding Machine. Gemini Elf attack his Battle Ox, Twin Slash Attack."

The taller elf ran at the Battle Ox taking it down, followed by the smaller one who finished the ox off in a burst of light. Malik laid one more card down in his M/T (magic/trap) zone before ending. Draco drew his card and directed his monster to attack Sai's Amazoness Fighter. She watched at the woman fighter was destroyed and scowled deeply at the other duelist. She drew her card Pot of Greed. Sai drew two more cards and saw exactly what she needed.

"First I play Fusion Gate and offer Dark Magician and Buster Blader to Fuse together and bring out Dark Paladin 2900/2400. I also equip him with Gravity Axe Grarl +500. Because it's a fusion I cannot attack yet and end," Sai said as her warrior glared at Draco and Kaiba.

"Hey Yugi, have you ever seen Dark Paladin before?" Ryou asked the smaller duelist.

"No I haven't, but I think there's more to that card then what we see," Yugi commented.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Ryou said watching as the duel continued to progress.

/Bakura…/ Ryou asked his other as a sinking feeling began in his stomach.

//What…// he said annoyed.

/Do you feel that? Something is coming and it is giving me an ominous feeling/ Ryou told him.

//Give me a break. I do not feel a thing…// he said.

/Are you sure?/ Ryou asked again.

//I am positive, now go away// Bakura said closing the mind link.

'I know something is not right,' Ryou thought to himself.

He turned his attention back to the duel and realized that they are still at a stand still. Yugi was rubbing his temples as if a headache was plaguing him.

"Yugi are you okay?" Ryou asked concerned.

"Hunh? Oh yeah, I'm okay," he said before watching the duel again.

/Yami?/ Yugi asked.

//Yes Hikari?// Yami responded.

/Something's wrong. I'm getting a migrane from dark magic closing in. It's mixing in with someone's Shadow Magic/ Yugi told the spirit.

//I do not feel anything// he said.

/Okay, now that's strange. Unless it is zeroing in on the item holders only/ Yugi suggested.

//Perhaps, plus we will just have to wait for whatever it is to show itself…

but now I think the duel is about to get interesting// Yami said.

The duel indeed had take an interesting turn. It was Draco's turn and he drew his next card.

"I activate the Black Luster Ritual and offer my Darkfire Soldier #1 and my Roulette Barrel to bring out the Black Luster Soldier 3000/2500 in attack mode," Draco called out, "Now I end my turn."

Sai rubbed her temple trying to concentrate on the duel through her pounding headache, "I activate Swords of Revealing Light which prevents either of you two from attacking and end my turn."

Kaiba drew his next card also feeling a headache at the edge of his vision, "I tribute Kaiser Sea Horse and use his effect to bring out my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Next I activate Polymerization to fuse the remaining two Blue-Eyes with mine on the field to bring out the almighty Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon 4500/3800. I also play Swords of Revealing Light."

Marik drew his card and passed not able to do anything. Draco also drew and passed once, again Sai drew her card and looked at her cards. She frowned when she saw nothing of interest. She passed when she saw that she couldn't attack. Kaiba drew his card and then activated Heavy Storm.

"Now I equip my Ultimate Dragon with Malevolent Nuzzler +700 and Black Pendant +500 increasing him another 1200 attack points…Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon 5700/3800 attack Dark Paladin 5400/2800 with Neutron Blast," Kaiba shouted out.

Dark Paladin tried to block the attack but was blown into oblivion. Sai couldn't believe her Dark Paladin had been destroyed. Mokuba was cheering on Seto as he continued his commentating. Just as Draco was about to draw a card Malik, Sai, and Kaiba collapsed onto the ground. Yugi and Ryou ran onto the playing field and met with some type of barrier preventing them from getting to the duelists beyond it. Draco was watching in concern, as he deactivated his duel disk and ran to Malik's side. The Egyptian boy was out cold, but what the real concern was is the fact that he was freezing to the touch. Sai and Kaiba were also the same way

Professor Dumbledore tried to break through the barrier without luck. As the other teachers continued to barrage the barrier with spells, a disembodied voice began laughing maniacally. The students present felt a cold hand brush the back of their necks at the sound. The voice continued to laugh.

"All house heads take the students inside. Quickly," Dumbledore said.

The field cleared quickly leaving only Professor Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Yugi, and Ryou. The Headmaster only glanced at the students left on the field before focusing on the barrier. Yugi and Ryou could not get near the field without also befalling the same fate as the others.

"Mudblood lover, their power will be mine to control. The young Egyptian boy intrigues me the most. His power is by far the most useful at the moment," the cold disembodied voice said, "But soon all will fall to the will of Lord Voldemort."

"Voldemort release them. They are only children. They do not even know of who you are," Dumbledore said.

"They are much older and more powerful then you think," Voldemort said, "Isn't that right Pharaoh."

//Yugi, what is going on?// Yami asked.

/I do not know, but we cannot get near the playing field without becoming ill/ Yugi told the spirit, /We have to break through the barrier and soon./

//We need to… Wait Bakura can assist us. I hate having to ask for his help, but we have no choice// Yami said.

/I'll do it/ Yugi told the Pharaoh.

:: Bakura :: Yugi said in ancient Egyptian.

:: What do you want…:: he growled obviously annoyed.

:: Will you assist in trying to break the barrier? :: Yugi asked.

:: What kind of cocky-mainy idea has the Pharaoh thought up now… :: Bakura inquired.

:: Tomb Robber, watch yourself :: Yami said appearing in spirit form.

:: Why? :: Bakura bluntly asked.

:: If not I will send you to the Shadow Realm :: Yami said.

:: Okay, you know Pharaoh, that threat is getting old :: the thief said in a bored tone.

Yami launched himself at the thief forgetting he was in spirit form. He went through Bakura and fell onto the ground.

:: Ite, that hurt :: Yami said absently.

:: If you two are don't I think we have bigger problems to deal with :: Yugi said glaring at both spirits.

:: What does the whelp suggest :: Bakura inquired.

:: I suggest maybe a strong magic blast from our items into the barrier may overload it and allow them to escape :: Yugi said.

:: It can't hurt to try :: the Tomb Robber said.

:: Good :: Yami said taking over Yugi's body.

The two ancient spirits stood in front of the barrier, just outside of the draining magical field. They concentrated on firing a blast of Shadow Magic into it to free the others. Soon the barrier weakened momentarily before shattering into a million bursts of light. Madame Pomfrey as well as Professor McGonagall rushed back onto the playing field in time to see the barrier get destroyed. Yami and Bakura wavered on their feet before collapsing to the ground in exhaustion.

"Madame Pomfrey, I believe these students are in need of your immediate attention," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Of course. We need to get them to the hospital wing," Madame Pomfrey said.

With that she summoned five stretchers and placed each unconscious teen on one. As she left with them Draco was left puzzled on the playing field. He grabbed the fallen duel disks before heading back to the school. Harry ran to catch up to the Slytherin teen, Hermione and Ron following close behind.

"Draco wait up," Harry called out.

Draco stopped to let the trio catch up, "What's up?"

"Do you know what happened down there?" Harry asked.

"Nope, not a clue actually," Draco said, "But I intend to find out.

"Can- can we assist you?" Ron asked nervously.

"So you over yourself now," Draco said cooly. 

(AN: look who's been taking lessons from Seto Kaiba on how to belittle some one who annoys you, sorry back to the story)

"Yes. I've been a… a …" Ron stumbled trying to find the exact words to describe how he behaved.

"Baka…" Draco offered.

"Huh?" Ron asked confused.

"It's Japanese for stupid, idiot…" Draco said, "You kind of pick up some words when you hang out with Ryou and Malik. Most though I won't repeat in the presence of a lady."

"Okay… so what do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"We figure out what Voldemort meant by "ancient power"" Draco said.

"Oh no there goes my weekend," Ron moaned.

"Oh quiet," Hermione said, "We'll meet you in the library."

Hermione drug the complaining Ron from the courtyard and into the school. Harry just rolled his eyes at them before following. Draco decided to stop by the hospital wing first to drop off the duel disks and see how his friends were. As the Slytherin teen came into the school's main entrance, his baby brother showed up. Draco felt himself become terrified at the sight of his relation. Propheus smiled evilly, looking just like a cat who cornered a mouse.

"Oh look at what we have here. A little lost kitten without his friends to protect him," Propheus said snidely, "So does the kitten want to play with the big dogs…"

"Propheus I do not want any trouble. I am just trying to get to the hospital wing," Draco said.

Propheus laughed dryly before snapping his fingers. Crabbe and Goyle stepped behind Draco, sufficiently surrounding him on all sides. The teen tried to side step his brother, but was stopped as a hand grabbed the sleeve of his robe. He shrugged it off and turned to face his tormentors.

"Just leave me be," Draco said.

"Hmm… impertinence now. How interesting. How about we teach him a lesson he'll never forget," Propheus said.

Draco ducked just as Goyle's fist came flying at his face. He tried to run from the two larger boys, but Crabbe just grabbed him around the waist. Draco's arms were pinned to his side by the others bulky arms. He struggle to free himself, but it was all in vain. Goyle punched him in the stomach drawing a pained shout from Draco. Propheus watched in interest as the large Slytherin bully used his brother as a punching bag. Draco was slowly slipping into unconsciousness when he heard someone's approaching footfalls. Propheus heard them as well and motioned for them to drop the bleeding teen. The three Slytherin's quickly disappeared down the dungeon stairs as a man in a turban and robe stepped into the entrance hall.

He kneeled down next to Draco before using a transport spell to take them to his room. Shadi laid the boy onto the couch and began treating his injuries. About an hour later Draco opened his eyes and noticed he was in a warm room. He sat up and began exploring the room, noticing most of the books on the shelves were either in hieroglyphs or Arabic. There were also some scrolls scattered across an ancient oak desk. One of which was open had Yugi's necklace on it. Draco hazarded a closer look and saw that it also had the ring Ryou wore as well as the gold stick Malik liked to hit people with.

'I wonder what this means. I mean these scrolls have got to be ancient,' Draco thought to himself, 'I just wish I can read this like Yugi can.'

Draco moved a scroll and saw another scroll similar to the one before. Only this one had a drawing of two people and what also looked like duel monsters. The Slytherin looked closer and saw one of them was an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh and the other a High Priest. They seemed to be dueling each other.

'Hmm… the Pharaoh looks awfully like Yugi… and the High Priest is… Seto?!' Draco thought shocked.

"It is very poor manners to look though someone's personal property without permission, Mr. Malfoy," a soft male voice said.

Draco turned to see a robed Egyptian behind him, his dark hair falling in his eyes, "Sorry… I was curious is all. See no harm done."

"How do you feel Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

"Much better, thank you," Draco said, "If I may ask, who are you?"

"One of your new professors. I am Shadi, but call me Professor Shadi please," Shadi said.

"So I think I should leave now before my friends worry about me," Draco stated, "Thank you for helping me, but…"

"Of course. But I must ask you not to delve into searching for the answers you seek," Shadi began, "For they will come to you in time. Halloween shall be an enlightening time for all."

"Okay, but what about my friends?" pondered Draco.

"Not even they can know about what you have seen. It is for your own safety," he said, "Now when you leave the room go to your left and you will see the hospital wing."

"Thank you," Draco said before leaving the room.

Shadi disappeared from the study and sought out Ishizu. He saw her in the hospital wing next to her brother's bed. He stepped to her side and waited. The Egyptian woman looked up to the man, unfallen tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Shadi, I did not even foresee this," she said quietly, "The necklace no longer reacts to my presence."

"I do not believe that is the case. It is darker magic that is smothering out our own. This Dark Lord has ways to steal and block the Sennen Items magic," he explained, "The situation is even more dire than we first thought."

"The children are still in danger then," Ishizu said, "How do we protect them?"

"I do not know, but he only knows who they are when they tap into their Shadow Magic though," Shadi said.

"But we cannot prevent them from using it because that _is _their core magic," Ishizu told him, brushing a stray hair from Malik's forehead.

"I know, that is why I have come to teach. I shall teach them to properly deflect certain spells and how to tell what spell is being cast upon them," he said, "But I must go. I believe young Mr. Malfoy is on his way here."

"Shadi, Draco was in the last vision I had. He shall be the pillar that they are going to need. He, like Seto Kaiba, has a natural born tendency for Shadow Magic," Ishizu explained, "And somehow he shall separate the spirits from the children."

"Yes I know, but now we must not fret about that. In the end light shall prevail," Shadi said turning to head out.

Yugi opened his eyes and locked onto a pair of blue ones, "Shadi…"

"My Pharaoh, I hope you are feeling better than before," he said walking to Yugi's bedside.

"Hai, I am. But why are you here? Is it another 'You must save the world from evil' speech," Yugi said in a very un-Yugi like manner.

Shadi just shook his head, "No I am a professor here. And I shall see you Monday morning."

At that he left the hospital wing. Yugi just stared at where he once stood. The amethyst eyed duelist saw the other Sennen item holders and Sai passed out on their own respectable beds. He stood and went to Ishizu's side. Malik was stirring ever so slightly before going still once again. Mokuba came running in, Draco close behind.

"Niisama…" he cried out running to the bedside, "Come on wake up please."

"Mokuba, don't shout," Seto said weakly from the bed.

"Niisama!" Mokuba cried out again, this time hugging him tightly.

"Mokuba let go. You're choking me," Seto said.

"Sorry…" Mokuba said sheepishly as he let go.

"Hello," Draco said, "Here's your duel disk and deck."

"Arigato, Draco," Seto said sitting up slowly.

//Hikari, are you feeling okay// High Priest Seto asked.

/Better than I was. Only a headache remains/ Seto responded.

//Good. I was worried for a moment that you would not wake// he said.

/Hunh?! What do you mean? couldn't you just go into my soul room and check?/ Seto inquired.

//I would of, but it sealed itself// he responded.

/Oh… well thank you for your concern, but I must return to the land of the waking/ Seto said.

"Kaiba are you alright?" Yugi asked when he saw him awake.

"Hai, just a lingering headache is all," Kaiba said.

"I feel like I have a hangover," Malik said from his bed after waking up.

"And how would you know what a hangover feels like young man," Ishizu said suddenly.

Malik looked at his sister, horror written across his face, "Um… well you see whan I was with… um … _them_ I went out drinking and … um … got drunk…"

"Malik Osiris Ishmael Anubis Ishtar you and I will be having a serious talk about underage drinking once you are out of this infirmary," Ishizu said angrily.

"Please sister I've learned my lesson, honest. I won't touch another alcoholic beverage until my wedding," he said pleading with her.

"When you get released come to my room and that's final," she said, "And now that you are awake I must go and prepare next weeks lessons."

At that she left the room, leaving the teens alone to talk.

"So who's left to wake up?" Malik asked.

"Sai and Ryou. And I expect _him_ to be in a bad mood when he does wake," Kaiba said.

"No actually I am in a chipper mood," Ryou said suddenly.

:: He is in his soul room sulking. :: Ryou told the item holders in Arabic.

:: Why is he sulking? :: Malik asked.

:: Don't ask me. I have quit figuring him out. It gives me a headache :: Ryou said.

:: Um… guys I think that Draco is getting creeped out :: Yugi said suddenly.

"Sorry Draco-kun," Yugi said, "So do we know when we are getting out. I hate hospitals."

"When I feel you are okay to go," Madame Pomfrey said.

"But…" Seto began to protest.

"Mr. Kaiba I will not take any arguments. Now I believe that you may leave in the morning. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Kaiba I feel you should leave to allow them to rest," she told them before returning to her office.

"Night Seto," Mokuba said.

"Bye guys. I'll be by in the morning," Draco said leaving the room.

"Okay guys now that he is gone, what went down there?" Kaiba asked.

"From what I gathered, Voldemort is after us because of our Shadow Magic," Ryou said.

"And he is most interested in you, Malik," Yugi said.

"Me?! Why?!" he said shocked.

"Because of the rod and it's magic," Kaiba answered for Yugi.

"Mind control…" Malik muttered.

"Yup. So now what do we do? I mean it's only one week in and already have evil wizards after the items. I mean like the Tomb Robber wasn't bad enough," Yami said as he sat on Yugi's bed in spirit form.

"Shut it, Pharaoh no Baka," Bakura said materializing next to Ryou.

"I think we should just wait and see what will happen," Kaiba said before laying down.

"Of course you'd say something like that. You don't have an item," Marik said snidely glaring at the CEO.

"That's because you're Hikari now possesses it," the High Priest said appearing.

"Okay, there are officially too many spirits out," Malik said, "And besides I agree with Kaiba this time. We should just play it by ear and see what will happen."

"Fine," Marik sneered before returning to Malik's mind.

Soon all the spirits vanished leaving their tired Hikari's to go back to sleep. Sai cracked open an eyelid and saw everyone asleep on their beds. She stared up at the ceiling running what was said through her mind.

'Yugi, Malik, Ryou, and Seto all have spirits residing within their minds,' though Sai to herself, 'Hmm. It seems three of them also possess Sennen Items. I wonder if my item also contains a spirit. I think I will go find Shadi. I think he'll be the one to tell me.'

Sai made sure that Madame Pomfrey and the other inhabitants of the hospital wing were asleep before sneaking from her bed. The quiet movements got the attention of Yami and he phased out of the puzzle in time to see Sai leaving the room. He followed her quickly, unsure as to why she was sneaking out so late at night. He saw her pause in front of a tapestry and watched as she moved it aside to expose a hidden door. She went in without knocking, drawing Yami's curiosity further to the surface. He went to the door and walked through it and saw Sai searching the room for something. 

Sai went to a bookcase and began to pull on random books until one triggered a secret panel to open up. She went through the newly opened door and into a dimly lit study. She began looking at the scrolls on the desk focusing in on one in particular. Yami crept closer to the girl.

"I know you have been following me, Spirit," she said suddenly startling the ex-Pharaoh.

"How did you know?" Yami asked walking up to her.

"Because you carry the same aura as my brother… oh never mind," Sai said.

"You're brother?" Yami questioned, "Do you mean Yugi?"

"I said never mind," Sai said sharply, beginning to shuffle through the desk, "Now where would he hide it… Damn it Shadi, why would you and him hide something like this from me and then suddenly throw me into this world."

Yami looked confused for a moment before taking on a solid form, "What do you mean?"

"All this. This magic, Sennen Items, Dark Lords… this. I just don't know if I can handle being hunted like some kind of animal I all," Sai shouted out and then hugged the spirit close to her.

Sai buried her face into his shirt and began crying. Yami was shocked by this and tried his best to calm the girl down.

"Saikuma, please explain yourself," Yami said quietly.

Sai looked at him tears quickly drying on her cheeks, "It seem that I am also being hunted. For you see I too have a Sennen Item, the Scales."

Sai brought them out of her bag and Yami held them for a moment. The eye from the scales reacted to the puzzles energy and began glowing. The Egyptian spirit gave them back to Sai. As the scales returned to her hands a bright light blinded the two teenaged Egyptians. Both Sai and Yami were knocked over. Sai fell into a deep slumber as exhaustion took over her, Yami was also knocked unconscious by the sudden surge of Shadow Magic the Scales gave off.

**__**

Ginny: okay another one bites the dust * "Another one bites the dust" by Queen begins to play*

Mai: Hullo everyone I've come to give my fellow female a hand and keep the men at bay… anyways there will be no sneak peak this week and hopefully if JK gets reviews then another chappie will be posted next week…

Ginny: *still at computer* thanks Mai and hopefully everyone will enjoy the chappie and now myself and Mai will be out searching for JK and YJK…

Mai: remember 3-5 reviews and you'll get an update…

Ginny: Later days…

Ja Matte Ne


	8. Chapter 8

**__**

Ginny: okay peoples we're back with another installment…

Bakura: *tied up* let me go Onna… and I mean NOW!!!

Mai: *walks in and smacks him upside the head* now, now Baku-chan temper…

Bakura: *struggles against his bonds* Grrrrr…..

Mai: Hun just do the review responses…

Bakura: fine… JK would like to thank the following reviewers-

Earthfaerie246: thanks for the review and your chant of write more…

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: I can help you with a new word… fascinating or captivating or exciting… take your pick… anyways here's the next chappie 

Dark Ice Dragon: thanks for watching out for my typo's and plot holes… it always helps me in the long run… hope you enjoy…

ruth 4 kai: Thanx for chasing evil bad Voldie with a hammer… helps keep my evil muses in check… 

White Phoenix Eternal: thanks for the review and glad you are enjoying…

Peter Kim: thanks for the tip on Seto's deck… and I know that Dark Paladin appears, but here in America we are just now starting the 'Return to Battle City' arc in YuGiOh… it sucks really because they are so slow on putting out new episodes… so I guess I will just have to suffer alone… *hugs Yami plusie to self* any ways more to come and it will only get better…

DimitriFrancois: thanks for the review and I plan on having a rematch and a few other duels as well… as is usual… "But wait… There's More…" ILY

Sorceress Vanessa: All hail my most loyal reviewer… give her candy, cookies, cake, and Yami and Seto… anyways here's another chapter hope you enjoy… and do you really think they keep getting better and better… *blushes* Awe thanks a lot…

Ginny: anyways while JK's gone the 'Onna's' as Baku-chan would say will play… 

Bakura: *growls* Onna stop calling me that… I am the great Thief King not some play thing for the fans…

Mai: Hun you give yourself too much credit… plus I don't see you escaping from those bonds we put you in … now give the disclaimer…

Baku-Chan: JK does not own YGO or HP so deal with it or suffer in the shadow realm…

Ginny: Enjoy the chapter everyone

Chapter 8:

__

* Begin Dream Sequence *

Sai walked into a golden throne room and saw Yugi's alter personality sitting upon the throne. He spoke to someone who looked like Seto Kaiba before hearing a door bang open. A guard rushed in and up to where the Pharaoh sat. he bowed briefly before raising honey colored eyes to crimson ones.

"Jono what news of the south," the Yugi look-a-like asked.

"The Shadow Monsters have brought down yet another village, my Pharaoh," the guard Jono said.

"Were there any survivors?" the Pharaoh inquired.

"Only one. A girl," Jone said, "Isis has her now in the infirmary treating her wounds."

"Thank you Jono," he said.

Jono bowed once again before leaving to attend other duties. The Pharaoh rose and left the throne room, his advisors following closely behind. He entered into the room and saw a girl about a year older than him lying on a bed. Sai followed this dream Yugi into the room and stopped, eyes wide at the sight of the girl. She had pale skin similar to hers before Ra kissed her skin under the Egyptian sky, tri-colored hair in the same style as hers only wilder. Her eyes and face were shaper and more mature looking. The Pharaoh stopped and saw the girl, feeling a raw power emanating from her.

"High Priestess Isis, what news of her injuries?" the Pharaoh asked.

Isis looked up from the girl, "She is exhausted. It seems she has Shadow Magic and tried to protect herself from the monsters."

"Will she be fine?" the Seto look-a-like asked.

"Once she has rested, yes," Isis said.

A moan was heard from the bed as the Pharaoh and his advisors turned to see the girl wake. She blinked deep purple eyes and focused on the people near her. She started when she saw the Pharaoh. The girl tried to bow to the ruler, but only proceeded in tangling her legs further in the thin blankets. She became off balanced and fell off the bed. The Pharaoh caught her before she hit the floor, helping her back onto the bed.

"I am sorry my Pharaoh," she said keeping her eyes cast downward, "I am sorry for my clumsiness."

The Seto look-a-like chuckled at the girl causing her to look at him and glare. The High Priest just paled at the ferocity of the glare given by the frail child. The Pharaoh chuckled at the High Priest's reaction. He returned his attention to the strange girl and saw her look down at her hands once again. He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the touch, but didn't move almost as if expecting to be struck for her impertinence at looking at the Pharaoh.

"Child you should not need to apologize for tripping. It should be me apologizing to you for not protecting your village," the Pharaoh told her.

She allowed a flick of astonishment in her eyes before answering softly, "my Pharaoh you do not need to apologize. You are the son of the Gods."

"Child what is your name?" he asked softly, changing the subject.

"Luna my Pharaoh," Luna said, "But I do not deserve your kindness. I am but a lowly commoner who cannot even protect her village."  


"Luna you deserve much more than my kindness. I must speak with my advisors, but I feel you should be trained," the Pharaoh said, "You have a great amount of magic."

Luna blushed as she looked away from the calculating crimson eyes, "My Pharaoh I do not know how to thank you."

"Don't, it's least I can do," he told her, "Now I shall leave you to the able hands of Isis and Shaadu."

The Pharaoh left and a woman and a man came to her side, "My child I am High Priest Shaadu. I am the keeper of the Sennen items. Only four items have bonded to a soul."

"Why are you telling me this?" Luna asked.

"Because when you came here one of the items reacted to your magic," he said handing her the scales.

"These chose me?" Luna asked amazed by the glittering golden scales and the soft delicate white feather.

"Yes," Shaadu said.

Sai watched as the scene flew by, once again she was in the throne room. The girl, Luna, ran in dressed in priestess robe searching frantically for something.

"Pharaoh!" she shouted out, "He better not be performing the ritual alone."

"High Priestess Luna," Jono called out.

She turned to face the blond haired, honey eyed head of the palace guard, "Where is he? Tell me now."

"This way," Jono said scared to invoke her wrath.

Jono led the girl into a darker part of the palace. She heard the chants coming from the end of the corridor and felt the Shadow Magic. She recognized the voice of the Pharaoh mingling in with the other priests. She ran in and saw Seto on the ground dead as well as Isis. The other two priests and the Pharaoh continued their chant. Even though the ring was stolen, a seventh priest was required for the sealing ritual to be completed. Soon they also fell leaving only the Pharaoh and Shaadu left. Luna ran to his side, tears in her eyes.

"My Pharaoh, please do not do this," Luna pleaded with him, "Your people need you."

"Luna my faithful student and close friend, I have no choice. If I do not then my people, our people will die," he said caressing her cheek.

"Then allow me to also offer my soul as well. I have not learned the Shadow Magic to be forgotten about in the end," she said, defiance in her eyes and determination in her voice.

"I do no want you…" he began.

But she cut him off, "I shall offer my soul to the scales to complete the ritual. To guide whomever next possesses them," she told him.

"Very well my child," he said knowing she will not change her mind.

The Pharaoh took one last look at the girl before feeling his soul torn from his body and falling to the floor dead. Luna finished the last of the chant feeling her soul being torn from her body. Soon she too fell. Shaadu gathered the items and placed them in the stone tablet prepared to hold them until the next owners are chosen.

"Soon my friends you shall all be needed to guide the next generation in saving the world once again," Shaadu said to the air.

* End Dream Sequence *

Sai felt herself returning to the land of the waking. She opened her eyes to see violet ones watching her. She rubbed sleep from them and sat up. Yugi saw this and hugged her tightly.

"Sai are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes… why?" Sai inquired.

"You don't remember last night?" he questioned.

"No should I?" puzzled the Egyptian girl.

"Shadi brought you in late last night passed out. He said you were in his room," Yugi said, "Come to think of it Yami… um… never mind… see you later…"

Yugi got up from the chair and left the room. Sai just shrugged her shoulders and filed her brother's personality into the 'sweet but odd' category. Madame Pomfrey came in and checked her over before shooing her from the room. Sai hiked her bag onto her shoulder before heading to the common room. As she walked in a bucket of cold water poured onto her head, soaking her whole body effectively. The common room erupted into laughter, catcalls, and applause. Sai immediately knew who the culprits were and she vowed revenge. Hermione handed the girl a towel. Sai noticed that her hair was also damp.

"Another victim of the Weasley's I see," Seto said walking up to the two girls.

"Stow it _Kaiba_," Sai said in anger, "When I get my hands on them, they will regret messing with me."

"As if you can beat them, they are the Kings of Practical Jokes," Lee Jordan said from behind Sai.

"Just you wait. I will dethrone them yet. As of right now I declare a prank war against the Weasley twins," Sai said suddenly.

"Oi Khalil, we accept the challenge and may the best practical jokester win," Fred Weasley said.

"Then watch out cause I will win," Sai said stalking up to her dorm room.

Sai got out a piece of parchment and quickly composed a note to Malik to meet her by the stairs to the astronomy tower. She gave Lunari the note and told her to hurry. The Egyptian Leona ran down the hallways making her way towards the dungeon common room. As she came to the door she used magic to open it. As the catlike creature came in, she instantly knew that the teen she was searching for wasn't there. She hid in a corner and used telepathy to find him. He was in his dorm room alone. She quickly headed up the stairs and into the room. Malik was snoring softly on his bed as the catlike creature entered in. She snorted in disgust as she jumped onto the bed. Malik turned over and batted Lunari away unknowingly.

'Rude mortal. Perhaps a swift swipe of my claws will teach him manners,' she thought to herself, but found herself getting tackled by two unknown fur clad objects.

Lunar leapt out of the way and found herself face to face with two cats. One a kitten white with liquid gold eyes, the other a medium calico with violet eyes. She hissed at them, before leaping onto the bed once more. But apparently the cats were afraid she was there to harm their masters' friend. Lunari rolled her eyes before leaping onto Malik's chest. He awoke with a start knocking all three fur clad creatures to the floor.

" 'hoz there," he said in a sleep filled voice.

Lunar leapt back onto the bed and placed the note in his lap, " 'Ello waz this…"

Malik opened the note and began to read it:

__

Malik-

Meet me by the Astronomy Tower stairs tonight after 11 pm. 

I have a proposition that I don't think you'll want to refuse.

-Sai

p.s.-bring Bakura and Draco if you want…

Malik hurried to get dressed seeing that it was nearly eleven now. He found Bakura snoozing on the couch and Draco trying to finish his Transfiguration homework.

"Hey guys. Sai sent me a note and wants to meet," Malik said as he knocked Bakura to the floor.

"Ite…" Ryou said, "Nani?"

"English old chap, English," Malik said in a fake British accent as Draco looked confused, "But never mind. Sai wants to meet and like now."

"I think I'll stay here. I have homework to finish," Draco said.

"Nonsense. Just copy mine in the morning," Malik said, "So now come on. The prefects don't start patrol for another hour."

"Okay, okay," Ryou said heading for the door.

The Slytherin trio snuck out of the dungeons quickly making their way towards the Astronomy Tower. As they came up to it, they spotted the strange haired Egyptian girl waiting patiently.

"Okay Khalil spill," Bakura said after taking control of Ryou's body.

"How does a full blown prank war sound?" she asked, "Against the Weasley twins starting in the morning."

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Oh nothing except I declared war against them earlier," Sai said.

"Excellent. Time for a little mischief have you," Malik said with an impish grin on his face.

"So what's the plan?" Bakura asked the girl.

"We prank every moving thing that we can, starting with the Weasley twins," Sai said.

The four teens began plotting and planning their first prank of the school year. As they broke up to head to their own dorms, they agreed on meeting in a few weeks for their next prank. Soon Sai crawled into bed content to sleep within the warmth of her blankets. Morning came all too soon though as the sun shone through the windows waking any Gryffindor still asleep. As all the first years came down the stairs, Mokuba Kaiba stopped in his tracks at the sight of the Weasley twins. Each twin had neon hair and matching robes, but what really was the frosting on the cake was they were sprouting flowers as well. Mokuba made his way to the Great Hall with his friends in stitches.

Seto looked up from his laptop and saw the twin stalk in frowning. He surpressed a chuckle as they passed him to sit down for breakfast. Sai came in and flashed a thumbs up at Malik and he smiled brightly. Dumbledore saw the twins and chuckled at the sight of Hogwart's greatest troublemakers since the Marauders' days being out done. Soon breakfast ended and everyone broke for their first class.

Sai hooked her arms through the twins', "Be wary, there's more to come."

Malik came up behind the twins and slapped them on the back, "You know you look good in flowers and pinks."

Sai and Malik walked off laughing at the two pranksters.

"They are…" Fred began.

George finished, "…going down."

**__**

Mai: looks like another ones' done… anyways no sneak peak this week either Gomen everyone…

Ginny: but at least our spies tell us that JK could possibly be in the Inuyasha universe… so maybe she will be returning soon with a new muse… still no sign of the Yami's or YJK… so if you find them lurking around one of your fics (Sorceress Vanessa especially) tie them up and mail them to us…

Bakura: since I have no choice but to listen to these two Onna's for the moment… 3-5 reviews will make sure another chappie given and no one will be sent to the Shadow Realm…

Mai: *whacks him upside the head again* when will you learn to be nice…

Bakura: * @ . @ * ite…

Mai: oops… see you next week

Ja Matte Ne


	9. Chapter 9

**__**

JK: hey everyone I'm back and I have brought back two more muses… and introducing Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru…

Inuyash: glares at JK from where he is tied to a chair Wench untie me right now…

JK: grins at him devilishly what was that word that Kagome uses to subdue you… oh yeah…OSAWARI! (aka sit)

Inuyasha: face plants it into the floor . ite…

Sesshoumaru: Okay Onna what do you want me to do…

Ginny: starts drooling over Sesshoumaru Um… can I take you out on a night on the town…

JK: rolls eyes at Ginny Sesshoumaru can you do the review responses and stay for a little bit…

Sesshoumaru: standing by closet where Bakura is tied and gagged what ever onna… JK would like to thank…

EarthFaerie246: thank you for the review and here's… more, more, more, more, more, more,….

Peter Kim: hey thanks for the deck tips… but I could use some more info on the Five God Dragon so I could possibly have Seto play it… also any other ideas would be great…

White Phoenix Eternal: thanks for the review and hopefully my update will sate your need for more…

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: keep reading because it's about to get even more intense… enjoy the chappie

ruth 4 kai: Prank war is about to heat up in a few chapters, so enjoy the story…

Dark Ice Dragon: They looked like flower beds of red hair… but anyways more Weasley antics to come, enjoy the story…

DimitriFrancois: enjoy the chappie and hopefully this one will be longer…

Sorceress Vanessa: hey thanks for the review and you get a choice of Propheus, Voldemort, or another of your choice… review me and give your answer and next chappie you'll have a guest appearance in my AN…

Mai: anyways could Inuyasha do the disclaimer for us…

Inuyasha: glaring at JK not on your life wench…

JK: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Hai…

JK: OSAWARI!!!

Inuyasha: makes another face plant to the floor . … ite

Ginny: Serves you right…

Mai: JK doesn't own Inuyasha, HP, or YuGiOh… so get a life and deal with it…

Chapter 9:

Sai walked into the classroom to attend her Ancient Egyptian Magicks class. She was going to sit near the back, but found herself being pulled to the front by Yugi. Soon all the chosen students came into the classroom anxious for it to begin. Shadi appeared in front of the class in his customary way. The whole class, save for Yugi's group, stared in awe. Once the noise died down he began class.

"Good morning class. I am Professor Shadi," he began, "Now to begin this class I'm going to separate you into pairs. You are to do all class work together, relying on one another. If one fails so does the other."

"So basically, Professor Shadi, if we get stuck with some who is stupid then we will probably fail," a sixth year Ravenclawe said.

"No on who is here is 'stupid' as you put it Mr. Johannson," Shadi said, "Now when I call out your name, then I want you to stand by my desk."

Soon Shadi began calling out names, pairing Slytherins with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs with Ravenclawes. Shadi glanced at his class list and realized there were only a few left to pair up now.

"Granger, Hermione and Bakura, Ryou," Shadi said.

Hermione and Ryou walked to the front of the desk to wait.

"Weasley, Ronald and Malfoy, Draco," Shadi called out, "Kaiba, Seto and Potter, Harry."

Both pairs hurried to the front awaiting their seat assignments.

Shadi glanced at the four remaining students, "Motou, Yugi and Mioshi, Nikita and the last group Khalil, Saikuma and Ishtar, Malik."

Once all the groups had been decided Shadi waved his hand and the desks separated into three rows of double desks. Each pair of students took a seat as directed by their professor. Shadi stood once again at the front of the room waiting on the teens to give their undivided attention.

"Now because we are short on time, I want each group to do a paper on Ancient Egyptian Sorcerers and what type of magic they specialized in," he said, "It will be due next class period and I want it at least two feet long."

At that the bell rang. The students filed out talking about the paper due and when to get together to work on it.

As the days passed by they became colder and colder. Dumbledore announced that the weekend of Halloween would be their first Hogsmeade visit. The students became more excited as the visit drew closer, but to the Yugi-tachi came a deeper ominous feeling. Halloween day dawned crisp and clear. The students all felt that tonight was going to be great. Dumbledore was arranging a costume ball for all the students and they were anxious to get to Hogsmeade to get their costumes. Yugi woke up, stretching as he laid on his bed.

Yugi, aren't you supposed to be getting up for something?Yami asked lazily from his aibou's soul room where he was laying on the bed there.

/Yup! Today's the first Hogsmeade visit, which means we get to buy our costumes/ Yugi said to the ex-pharaoh.

Okay, but I think you should get going before they leave youYami told the younger teen.

/Huh?! Oh no… gotta go Yami… talk to you later…/ Yugi exclaimed before throwing on his usual clothing of leather and chains.

He ran down the stairs of the dorm room and into the common room where Seto, Sai, Mokuba, and the Harry-tachi waited. They only rolled their eyes at the violet eyed duelist before leaving the common room. They saw McGonagall at the entrance with a list of who had permission to leave. She marked off everyone except for Mokuba who had to stay because he was a first year. Soon everyone was situated in a carriage and on their way to the wizard village. When the carriages stopped the students left, heading into the village proper.

"Okay guys where to now?" Harry asked.

"I guess to get our costumes and then maybe butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks," Hermione suggested.

"Sure let's go," Sai said heading deeper into Hogsmeade.

As the Egyptian teen walked on, a stray dog appeared and followed her around. Harry finally caught up with her and looked shocked at the large black dog. The dog continued to follow the group around until Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried off to take care of something else. Sai decided to roam Hogsmeade alone until she bumped into someone else. She saw a young girl who appeared to be lost.

"Hello little girl," Sai said.

"You will find what you are searching for tonight, when the cobra strikes the tiger," she said in an ethereal voice.

"What do you mean?" Sai asked the girl, but she ran off leaving the teen confused.

"Sai! There you are," someone said coming up to her.

"Oh hey Hermione," she said in a distant voice.

"Come on, it's time to return and get ready for tonight," she said before leading her from the alley.

Soon all the students found themselves back at Hogwarts laden down by bags of sweets, joke stuff, and costumes. Yugi immediately went to his dorm to get ready with Yami's help. He locked the door, after talking with the other boys they agreed to give him one hour to dress.

/Okay Yami, the coast is clear,/ Yugi said.

Alright AibouYami said before phasing from the puzzle.

"So now what do I do?" Yugi asked as he dumped the bag onto his bed.

"Let me see here, now put on this," Yami said handing Yugi a pair of white silk pants that were on the baggy side.

Yugi put it on as well as a gold sash around his waist. Yami then attached a large gold chest plate onto his chest, while a deep purple cape hung over his shoulders and down his back. The ex-pharaoh then began searching through the pile for the make-up. He sat Yugi down on the bed and began accentuating the younger teens eyes in black. Yugi then put on arm bands, bracelets, anklets, and the puzzle to top off the ensemble. The only thing they could not get was a replica of Yami's crown. Yugi noticed the box he got in Diagon Alley begin to glow. He quickly brought it out and noticed that it was able to be opened now. Yami opened it and nearly fell down in shock. It was his crown from when he was Pharaoh Atemu.

"Yami is that what I think it is?" Yugi asked quietly.

"It is my crown from when I was first crowned Pharaoh of Egypt," he said softly, "Come here Yugi."

Yugi stepped over to the Pharaoh and waited while he placed the crown on his head. The wings of the crown sat perfectly behind Yugi's bangs, as the Eye of Horus rested on his forehead. The outfit was now complete as Yugi held his staff at attention.

"Ra, you truly are the next Pharaoh of Egypt," Yami commented.

Yugi blushed at the comment before walking over to the mirror. What shocked him the most was how much he actually looked like Yami. The younger teen blushed once again at the thought of going around shirtless. Yami just chuckled at the flashes of what his aibou thought would happen coming through their mind link. There was a knock on the door and Yami vanished back into the puzzle. Yugi unlocked it and Seto, Harry, and Ron walked in. Seto was thrown off by how Yugi looked, actually thinking that it was Yami instead.

:: Yami are you going to the ball instead of Yugi? :: Seto asked out of curiosity in Arabic.

Yugi chuckled :: Kaiba you'll just have to see. ::

Yugi put on his sandals and his cloak to hid his outfit until the time was right. Seto just watched as the shorter duelist left the room. Yugi walked down the stairs and saw Sai sitting on one of the chairs talking with Hermione. The two girls looked up and saw Yugi. Instantly Sai drug him over to the couch and sat him down. Hermione was going as a geisha girl in a complete kimono and everything. Sai on the other hand was dressed as an ancient Egyptian priestess. Her skirt was floor length and her shirt was a mid-drift. She had black make-up adorning her eyes and her tri-colored hair was in pleats adorned with gold. She carried a golden staff similar to Yugi's.

"Konnichiwa Yugi-chan," Hermione said smiling.

"Been studying with Ryou again?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, but I'm still just learning," Hermione said.

"So are you Egyptians ready to shock the world?" Harry asked as he came down the stairs.

"Sure, but aren't you missing someone?" Sai asked.

"Oh Seto said something about following the Pharaoh in," he said.

Yugi chuckled at Sai's and Hermione's confused expressions, "Don't ask, but Sai can you follow me. I want to ask you something."

"Okay," Sai said, "I'll meet you in the Great Hall Hermione."

Hermione left with Ron and Harry to make their way to the Great Hall. Sai followed Yugi up to the boys dormitory. There Seto stood in a full ancient Egyptian priest's outfit. He looked exactly like his Egyptian spirit, High Priest Seto. His wand was now in it's true form as a golden staff with the Eye of Horus adorning the top jewel. Seto raised an elegant eyebrow towards the girl, at her choice of attire. Yugi sat her down on Seto's bed and proceeded to remove his cloak to reveal his pharaoh attire.

At this there came a glow from Sai's bag and a young woman appeared and bowed to Yugi. Sai was too shocked to say anything as she stared at the woman who looked like her now bowing before Yugi. High Priest Seto appeared as well as Yami both scaring Sai even further. There was a deep chuckle from Seto Kaiba as he observed this scene in front of him. Yugi didn't know how to handle the female spirit bowing before him.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on," Sai said on the brink of a panic attack, "I mean why is there a clone of you two and me appearing out of thin air?"

At Sai's shout the female spirit looked up and saw Sai on the bed, "My Pharaoh can you explain this? I am also curious as to what has happened. Last I remember… I … I … cannot remember… why can I not remember?"

"Yugi perhaps we should explain things to all parties involved," Seto suggested, "Especially before we have a panicking hikari and yami on our hands."

"Okay…" Yugi said beginning to explain about the Sennen Items and the return of the Shadow Games.

When the teen was finished explaining everything, Sai just stared in amazement. The female spirit, who has yet to be introduced, looked about to faint. Yami came to her side and set a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Yugi did the same to Sai while waiting for all this to be absorbed.

Sai was the first to speak, "So your saying that the two of them are actually ancient Egyptian spirits trapped in the Sennen Items."

"Kind of. Yami is the spirit from the puzzle which I possess, but the High Priest is a mystery on how he came to be here. Especially since the Sennen Rod is in the possession of Malik," Yugi explained.

"Okay… then who are you?" Sai asked the female spirit next to her.

"I am Luna, the High Priestess to the Pharaoh and the keeper of the Sennen Scales," Luna said, "And if what I heard is true then you are my reincarnation just as Pharaoh Yugi is to the Pharaoh."

"Cool, but wait, what about Malik… does he have a dark half?" Sai asked.

"Sort of. His darker half was created from hate and malice, but now it is just insane instead of murderous," Seto said from his perch on Yugi's bed.

"Not to mention that baka Tomb Robber," Yami added in.

"You mean Bakura still lives. He was the one who used to terrify all of Egypt," Luna said.

"His reincarnation is Ryou Bakura, possessor of the Sennen Ring now," Seto said, "But enough of this. We need to get to the costume ball before Harry and everyone comes looking for us."

"Fine then, but how are we to enter in?" Yugi asked.

"The same way the Pharaoh would, with grace and confidence followed by his High Priests," Yami said smirking.

"But we only have two High Priests," Sai said.

"My Pharaoh you still have myself and Shadi," Ishizu said from the door.

"High Priestess Isis… my teacher is that you?" Luna asked.

"No only her reincarnation," Ishizu said, "But we must go."

"Lead the way _Pharaoh_," Seto said smirking at Yugi.

Yugi left the dorm room as the spirits returned to their items. He went down to the common room to find Shadi dressed as an ancient Egyptian High Priest. Sai carried her scales with her out in the open now and couldn't wait to shock the entire school. Yugi left the common room and walked towards the Great Hall and stopped in the entrance hall just as a blood red cloaked figure approached, followed by another in a sand colored cloak. Yugi just rolled his eyes as Ryou's white hair was seen under the hood.

"So let me guess, ancient Tomb Robber and his accomplish," Seto said rolling his eyes, "Is this the coming out party for our Yami's or something."

Sai giggled at the though, "Nah just a way for them to have fun."

"Ra damned straight girl," Marik growled.

"Come on let Malik and Ryou enjoy this tonight as well you two," Yugi said.

"Fine," Bakura pouted as he gave Ryou control, but you really couldn't tell by the make-up.

"Now if you are ready, I believe you have a grand entrance to make, Pharaoh Yugi," Seto said in a bored tone.

Yugi took a deep breath and approached the Great Hall doors and came face to face with Propheus. He was dressed as a vampire, complete with cloak and everything. He just scowled as he pushed past the Pharaoh and his advisors. Bakura smirked as eh and Malik followed the teen into the room determined to make trouble. Anyone who had been into ancient Egypt knew what it meant to see the blood red cloak, that the Thief King Bakura had arrived. As the two teens stalked the Slythering teen, anyone near the door suddenly stared at the sight of an ancient Pharaoh and his High Priests enter in.

Soon all conversation and music stopped as Yugi came into the room further. Even Snape was awed at the sight of how real they looked. Yugi waved his hand in a manner suggesting everyone return to what they were doing before walking over to the refreshment table. Mokuba came running up to the group and bowed to Yugi with a wink.

"Pharaoh Yugi it is a pleasure that you and your advisors have joined us tonight," Mokuba said in a professional mannerism.

Seto fought the urge to roll his eyes at his younger brother. Mokuba was dressed as the character Shippo from the anime Inuyasha that he loved to watch so often. Yugi gave the teen a nod of acceptance before Mokuba returned to his friends.

"Hey Yugi, your costume is amazing… I mean it is historically accurate and everything. You look familiar, but I cannot figure out why though," Hermione said, "I mean I am sorry, my pharaoh."

Harry chuckled at Hermione and decided to play along as well, "My Pharaoh care to join us over at the table?"

Yugi just rolled his eyes at his friends, /Yami I think I now know what you went through./

Oh no not yet, but I think you're about to thoughYami responded as his aibou was swarmed by fan girls Told you…

/Oh shut up/ was Yugi's response as the tried to fight off the fan girls.

Sai sat at the table watching over her brother as he was swarmed by gaggles of fan girls. Seto was in no better position as whatever girls were not by Yugi were surrounding him. Hermione was staring at Ryou Bakura, drooling over her kimono. If Sai didn't know better, she would of thought that they would be swimming in Hermione drool if she didn't stop. Sai walked next to the girl and brought her back to reality.

"Have a good daydream about Mr. Thief King over there?" Sai asked as Hermione's face became red.

"I… um … wasn't thinking that," she said flustered.

"Sure you weren't, but the puddle of drool on the floor would beg to differ though," Sai said.

"Okay, I was daydreaming about him. He's just gorgeous. With his soft chocolate brown eyes, beautiful snow white hair, and a dangerous aire about him. He's so caring and compassionate, but still sometimes he becomes this darker and mysterious person," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Geez, I'd say you were infatuated with him… maybe even in love with him," Sai suggested.

"Um… " Hermione said for once speechless.

"Amazing, Hermione actually speechless for once. Go over there and talk to him," Sai told her.

"I don't know. What if he doesn't like me? What if I make a fool of myself? I mean this isn't class work or anything…" Hermione said unsure of what to do.

"Just go. What's there not to like about you," Sai said pushing the girl towards Ryou and Malik.

Sai returned her attention to her brother, but felt someone standing behind her. She turned and saw Propheus watching her. Sai rolled her eyes before walking towards him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she demanded.

"In short, you," he said encircling her waist with his arms, sufficiently trapping her against his body.

"Let me go, you Hentai," Sai said struggling to get free from his grasp.

"No I don't think so. I think I shall keep you right here," Propheus said, "You just fit perfectly in my arms."

"Actually I fit better in anyone's arms, but never yours," Sai spat out, "Now release me."

"No, but I think I shall help myself to your lips and savor your delicate taste," he said moving closer to her to steal her first kiss.

Malik just happened to look up and saw Sai struggling against Propheus' grasp. He instantly became angry that he would have the audacity to touch his woman.

'Wait did I just call her my woman,' Malik thought, 'Oh never mind.'

He quickly made it over to where Sai was currently fighting to get free. He walked next to Sai's side and glared at the Slytherin teen. Propheus just stared at the Egyptian, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I believe Sai told you to let her go," Malik said.

"So what freak. I'm planning on making her mine," Propheus said.

Malik growled before punching the boy in the jaw. Sai unceremoniously to the ground in an awkward position due to the skirt she wore. Malik helped her up from the ground before turning towards the Slytherin.

"If you come near Saikuma again you'll get more than a bruised jaw. You'll get a one way trip to the Shadow Realm," Malik growled.

"You know what freak, I think you'll have other things to worry about by the end of the night," Propheus said, "See you around Saikuma."

Propheus walked away leaving Sai to gag in disgust. She faced Malik and hugged him tight. The girl was trembling from the confrontation. Malik hugger her closer, waiting for her to calm down. Dumbledore stood from where he sat and held up his hands for silence. The Great Hall became deathly silent as the student's waited for him to speak.

"Now I am sure everyone has been enjoying the ball so far and before we begin wrapping it up, it's time for the winner or winners of the costume competition to be announced," Dumbledore said, "Now would Pharaoh Yugi and his advisors and the Tomb Robbers please step forward."

Yugi and his friends stepped to where Dumbledore pointed out. The entire Great Hall erupted in applause at the choice of winners. As the applause began dying down a single black raven flew into the room with a loud 'caw'. It carried what looked like a Howler, but it was a poison green color instead. As soon as the letter landed in Yugi's hands a greenish-black smoke began pouring out. It covered the Great Hall and a mass panic ensued. The student's hurried from the hall leaving only a handful of student's left.

A disembodied voice rang through the room, **_"Ancient powers, now be free. Release the souls with which have been contained within. Send their troubled and unrest souls to the after life. Here me Anubis, Osiris, Ma'at, Am'mit release them from their hosts."_**

The smoke began wrapping around the item holders encasing them fully. Soon the Great Hall was filled with five distinct cries of pain. The teachers ran to the student's and tried to break through the smoke, but without success. Propheus was smirking at the teachers wasting their precious magic on freeing the new student's from Lord Voldemort's ancient spell. The Slytherin teen walked out of the Great Hall already knowing what will happen. The spirits in their bodies will go onto the after life allowing the weaker halves to fall to Voldemort. Soon the cries ended and the smoke cleared revealing…

**__**

Sesshoumaru: glances at the end of the chapter and people think I am cold hearted… the cliffhanger you left is one of the worst I have ever seen…

JK: smiles sweetly at Sesshoumaru Oh thank you Fluffy… anyways I know that I have left a cliffy so I am going to get out of here while the getting is good… Girls I give it back to you…

Ginny: Still swooning over Sesshoumaru anyways an announcement-

ANNOUNCEMENT:

CALLING ALL REVEIWERS… I NEED IDEAS FOR SOME GREAT PRANKS THAT SAI, MALIK, DRACO, AND RYOU CAN USE… I ALSO NEED SOME FOR THE WEASLEY TWINS… ANY IDEAS WOULD BE GRAND ANDYWAYS INCLUDE THE SUGGESTIONS IN YOUR REVIEWS AND IF I USE THE IDEA YOU'LL GET A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT AND THE FACT THAT IT IS YOUR PRANK I USED…

Mai: anyways you know the drill 3-5 review and you'll get another chapter…

Ja Matte Ne


	10. Chapter 10

**__**

JK: okay peoples I'm back with more…

Sesshoumaru: Why is it that I get stuck with the insane ones… first my brother, now JK… glares at JK's back

JK: gives Sessy the puppy dog eyes oh you no you love me Fluffy-kun…

Sesshoumaru: rolls eyes let's just get this overwith…

JK: Mokuba can you do review responses…

Mokuba: salutes Jk while on sugar high Sure thing… JK would like to thank…

DarkMagicianPrincess: Sorry but I love to leave cliffies, anyways here's the next chapter enjoy…

Nefertari Riddle: You'll just have to see in this chappie, sorry will not give out answer until then…

Dark Ice Dragon: Sorry about the typo on Ravenclaw, but my HP books were at home and I wrote the chapter at work… oh well hopefully this chapter will be just as good…

tiger-of-ice: thanks for the prank idea and I will use it in an upcoming chappie… enjoy the chapter…

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: you'll just have to see… LOL anyways enjoy

DimitriFrancois: So you want BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD anyways you'll just have to see in the future chapters…

Dark Wolf on a full blood moon: that's what I'm pushing anyways… not quite sure which it will be anyways give me your opinion and I will definitely take it into consideration…

Sorceress Vanessa: I'm so glad my #1 fan is enjoying and just continue reading and you'll get to fry Propheus…

JK: anyways Mokuba where is your brother… he's supposed to be helping out with the typing…

SV (aka Sorceress Vanessa): Walks in carrying her FOD (aka flamethrower of doom) where is he…

JK: looks puzzled at SV where is who…

SV: That bloody Pervert, Propheus

JK: sweat drops oh him… I'm not quite sure…

Seto: walks in with a bound Propheus slung over his shoulder Is this whom you speak of…

SV: gets FOD ready to fry him oh yeah that's him…

V (aka Vanessa, SV's muse): walks in and watches in barely contained joy fry him, fry him, fry him… baka Perv…

SV: aims and fires FOD at Propheus got him… cackles evilly

Propheus' Ashes: Itai…

JK: sweat drops as SV's hangs around for the remainder of the chapter well now that that insanity is over with, on with the chapter…

Chapter 10:

Soon the cries ended and the smoke cleared revealing not five, but ten students on the ground unconscious. Each pair seemed to be twins except for a few differences. Dumbledore seemed unsure on what to do. Shadi and Ishizu approached the professors, their expressions grim.

"We need to place them in a room to themselves," Ishizu said, "I know of one that seems to be an extra dorm next to my room."

"That is meant for guests to the school and you are right," Professor Dumbledore said.

Soon all ten students were placed in the dorms. Ishizu and Shadi proceeded to explain to the professor's on the history behind their latest students. After they were done the professor's were speechless. They heard a soft sound behind them coming from the door's to the rooms. Soon Yugi walked into the room rubbing his head as a headache pounded his young brain. He knew what had happened, for he saw his other half unconscious on one of the beds.

"Itai," Yugi said sitting down on the only available seat, the floor, "So I take it Voldemort's plan did not work quite the way it was supposed to."

"What do you mean? isn't this what the spell was supposed to do?" McGonagall asked.

"No it wasn't mortal. The young Pharaoh is right it did not go properly," Bakura sneered, "I remember when one of Pharaoh Akunumkanon's other priests tried it on my family thinking we were possessed. It is supposed to send restless spirits onto the afterlife. But for some reason it gave us our own bodies."

"And who may you be my dear boy. You seem very familiar," Dumbledore inquired.

Bakura stayed silent as he stalked back into the dorm room . Yugi just closed his eyes trying to block out the unwanted lights of the room. Soon more Hikari's/Yami's came sauntering out of the room and into the common room. Yami was the last to come in and moved Yugi onto his lap where the small tenshi fell asleep in his other's strong arms. Yami knew that the memory charm was now wearing off and anyone involved in the Kaiba Land incident shall begin to remember what had occurred.

"You were the one who prevented me from bringing Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Bakura to the safety of our school," Dumbledore said.

"Yes I am," Yami said.

"Now will you introduce yourselves," Dumbledore said.

"I am called Yami now, once a Pharaoh, but no more. My otherself, Yugi is now the Pharaoh as you saw tonight. My true name shall not be revealed until I am destined to give it," Yami said.

"I once was the Pharaoh's High Priest, Seto," Seto's other self said.

"I am the Great Thief King Bakura," Bakura said from the doorway with a mock bow.

Luna glanced at the other's, "I am High Priestess Luna."

"It seems I am the only one who has yet to introduce myself. I am simply called Marik, no fancy titles, no ancient past, nothing. I just am," Marik said.

"Stop being so melodramatic," Malik said, "So now what are we to do."

"First off you will be enrolled here as late starters. You'll have to pose as relatives to hide the fact that you are spirits from strange ancient artifacts," Dumbledore said, "You'll have to get your supplies tomorrow, but first you'll have to be sorted into a house."

"Will we have to … um … stay in those house dormitories?" Luna asked softly unsure about doing that.

"No. I will move you here, but you will have to attend classes with your housemates though," Dumbledore told them.

"Um…professor just out of curiosity, but how will they get their supplied. It is all the way in London," Sai asked out of curiosity, "Also can we go as well?"

"I'm not sure. The only way for you to go would be to go in groups," Dumbledore said, "Actually that should work, but first to sort you children into houses."

The yami's all rolled their eyes at the elder wizard at being called children when they were Millennia older than him. Dumbledore left the common room briefly to retrieve the battered old hat to sort the newest 'students' into houses. Luna looked around the common room noting where each hikari was as well as each yami. Yugi was still slumbering on Yami's lap not caring what was occurring in the waking world. Bakura was still leaning against the door frame with his eyes closed, but Ra only knew that he wasn't asleep, but very much alert. His hikari on the other hand was having a hard time staying awake as he sat on the floor near Bakura. Malik and Marik were deep in discussion while sitting on one of the smaller couches. Seto was furiously typing on his laptop trying to catch up on his work while the High Priest watched over his shoulder. Saikuma was watching her darker half in peaked curiosity. Soon Dumbledore returned carrying the sorting hat. Marik was the first to be sorted, he became a Slytherin with Bakura. Luna, Yami, and Seto (Set) became Gryffindor's.

"In the morning I shall take one group to Diagon Alley, while Professor Snap will take another," Dumbledore said.

"Um…Headmaster, perhaps myself and Professor Shadi could assist in someway," Professor Ishizu Ishtar offered.

"Could you two take them to Diagon Alley to get their supplies?" Dumbledore questioned.

"It would be our pleasure," Ishizu answered.

"What about funds? I mean they certainly won't be able to purchase anything," McGonagall stated.

"Professor's I shall take care of purchasing what they need," Seto said as he stopped typing momentarily to look at the professors.

"Are you certain young man?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes I am," Seto said shortly before returning to his work.

"Then it's settled. Your rooms I'm sure you can find without trouble," Dumbledore said, "I shall see all of you in the morning to go to Diagon Alley. The teacher's will only be informed that you are relatives nothing more."

"Thank you professors," Yami said standing with Yugi still in his arms.

The Professors all left the room with Shadi and Ishizu following close behind. Yami headed into one of the dorm rooms and laid Yugi upon the bed. At some point during their discussion their belongings had been brought in. Yami removed the delicate crown from Yugi's brow and placed it back into the box it was kept in. yugi snuggled deeper into the covers before falling still once again. Yami smiled down at the tenshi before taking the bed next to his. Kaiba entered into the room carrying his laptop, while Sorcerer carried the staff. Kaiba fell onto the bed on the other side of Yugi's bed. The young CEO kicked off his shoes and crawled under the covers. High Priest Seto did the same before falling into a deep slumber. Yami continued to stare up at the darkened ceiling before eventually succumbing to the calls of sleep. Yami woke abruptly as shouts in Ancient Egyptian were heard resounding through the room. The spirit tried to block it out by covering his head with his pillow, but found it impossible. He got out of bed and padded down to the common room.

"What in Ra's name is going on in here?!" Yami demanded grumpily.

Sai, Bakura, and Malik stopped rough housing as they saw the normally pristine Pharaoh standing in the doorway all disheveled. Bakura and Marik fell down to the floor laughing hysterically. Sai tried to hide her laughter but soon failed when she saw the sour look upon the former pharaoh's face. Yugi came in from the bathroom and raised an eyebrow at the two yami's still laughing on the floor. Yami just stormed back to the room and began riffling through his aibou's clothes to get dressed. Yugi walked in and sat down on the bed watching his darker half in curiosity. Seto woke up but refused to get out of his warm bed. Instead he chose to get warmer by snuggling deeper into his covers. His yami was still snoring away next to Yami's bed in a dead sleep.

"Man Kaiba, your yami could sleep through anything," Sai said coming into the room.

Yami just stormed out of the room and down to the bathing room down the hall. Sai sat down on Kaiba … er … his bed and waited for the CEO to get up. Kaiba just rolled over having every intention of catching a few more minutes of shut eye. Sai just began poking him in the lower back until he rolled over to face her. He pushed her to the floor before finally getting up from the bed. Sai landed in a crumpled heap on the floor and glared at the teen CEO as he left the room. Yugi was laughing from his bed and never saw the pillow aimed for his head until it was too late. Soon a full blown pillow fight had broke out in the room. The fight left the room and ended up in the common room and actual teams began forming. Ryou, Malik, and Yugi were one team where as Sai, Marik, and Bakura were the other. Each team hid behind a couch protected from the flying objects. Luna chose to observe this fight instead of becoming involved. Yami walked in and had the unfortunate luck to walk right into the crossfire of the two 'Armies' just as they launched an attack. Soon the former pharaoh found himself on the ground with anime swirls ( . ) in his eyes and surrounded by a pile of fluffy pillows.

**__**

JK: sorry about the abrupt end… but rest assured that next chapter will have the Hikari's/Yami's attending their classes, more pranks from the prank war, danger, and hopefully a few side tracked pranks will make their appearance on Propheus…

SV: walks in with FOD okay where did he go…

JK: who?

SV: rolls eyes and sweat drops Propheus that's who…

JK: shrugs shoulders how should I know… last I saw he was a pile of ashes…

SV: storms out of room in search of Propheus to fry him again

V: walks in Where's SV?

JK: looks at V left… she's hunting Propheus down to fry him again…

V: okay leaves room to hunt for SV

Yugi: walks in and huggles JK can I stay here with you… give large chibli sized puppy dog eyes

JK: melts as she looks into eyes okay…

Yugi: still huggling JK thank you, thank you, thank you…

JK: smiling largely no prob.

Mai: walks in and sees JK in Yugi's arms I do not want to know… anyways 3-5 will get update..

Ja Matte Ne


	11. Chapter 11

**__**

JK: (still in Yugi's arms) this is just so comfortable…

Yugi: (wakes up) oh JK you have to start the chapter…

JK: do I really have to… (gives him her own puppy dog eyes)

Yugi: naw… we'll just get Seto to handle it…

Seto: (walks in) Okay I do not need to be in the presence of this sappy crap…

Yugi: (gives a death glare to rival Sesshoumaru's) do reviews and start chapter… NOW!!!

Seto: (pales) s-sure… now reviews…

DimitriFrancois: glad yous likes and hopefully more insanity will ensue…

Nefertari Riddle: Naw not Luna Lovegood… she's my own original character… she's an ancient Egyptian priestess that was sealed into the scales… but anyways enjoy the chapter…

Dark Ice Dragon: glad I was able to shock and surprise you and hopefully you enjoy the next chapter… and plus there's going to be a surprise… anyways enjoy…

Mokuba: (sees Seto cowering under Yugi's glare) well I see that someone has been hanging around Sesshoumaru too much… anyways here's the next chapter so enjoy…

JK: just as a side note High Priest Seto will be referred to as Set because too many Seto's will ruin and confuse the plot line… enjoy…

Chapter 11

The weeks passed by quickly and basically uneventful. The Gryffindor Quidditch team won their first match of the season against Hufflepuff and are currently tied in first place with Slytherin. The teachers have gotten used to the "twins" in their classes. Yugi woke up on morning in December realizing that they only had one more week left until the holiday break, but unfortunately they had about four major projects due and only one weekend left to finish them. Yami stirred on his bed, but didn't wake. Horus came into the room carrying a letter from his Granpa. Yugi began reading it and soon let out a loud cheer that woke up his whole dorm room. Set woke up and glared at the young duelist before going back to sleep. Seto and Yami just stared at the violet eyed teen in curiosity.

"Okay what is going on?" Malik asked as he walked into the room.

"That's what we were just about to ask," Yami said.

"Sorry if I woke you, but Grandpa just sent me a letter asking if we wanted to join him in Egypt for the holiday break," Yugi told them.

"'we'… who is 'we'?" Bakura asked coming in to join the rest of the teens minus Sai, Ryou, Marik, and Luna.

"'we' as in all the item holders and Draco and the Harry-tachi," Yugi responded.

"This is so great," Sai said as she poked her head into the room, "But if we don't finish up our projects, we'll be stuck here on floor duty."

"We'll talk about that later because the Kitten has a point," Bakura said before yelping in pain.

Lunari stalked away from the ancient Tomb Robber as he gingerly held his hand. The room burst into uncontrollable laughter as Bakura stormed from the room, now in a sour mood. Yami and Yugi gathered up their clothing and made a mad dash to the bathing room, hoping to beat the others to it. As they reached the room Ryou and Malik walked out smirking at the Pharaohs. Yugi childishly stuck his tongue out at their retreating forms. He let out a startled yelp as Yami pulled him into the room.

"Yugi are you taking anyone to the Winter Ball?" Yami asked the tenshi as they bathed.

Yugi blushed crimson, "I was thinking about asking Nikki Mioshi. What about you?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Yami responded.

"Well I'm sure you'll find someone," Yugi said as he got out of the shower.

Yugi quickly dressed before dashing into his dorm room to grab his book bag. The short teen went into the Great Hall and grabbed breakfast before running to the library. He saw Nikki waiting for him at one of the back tables. The American saw him and smiled at him, causing the poor teen to blush profusely. Yugi sat down at the table and pulled out two of his books on hieroglyphics. They were beginning to learn the basic form of the ancient Egyptian writings and the translation spells to go with it.

"Hey Yug'," Nikki said greeting her partner, "Are you okay? You look a little flushed."

"I-I'm fine," Yugi replied quickly, "But here's the books I said I would bring for our six inch report for Ishizu's class."

"Cool. By the way how exactly did you learn how to read _and_ write ancient Egyptian?" she asked.

"My older brother taught me. He lived in Egypt and attended a boarding school there," Yugi told her as he began writing down his report for Ishizu's class.

"Oh… okay," Nikki said.

The two teens finished both their reports for Ancient Egyptian History and Ancient Egyptian Magicks classes. The American was ready to scream as she struggled with her Transfiguration assignment. Yugi was about the same with potions. When they both were about to hex their homework into the next year Seto, Marik, and Luna sat down.

"What are you two working on?" Marik asked.

"Potions…" Yugi answered.

"Transfiguration…" Nikki told them.

Both looked at the newcomers before saying, "HELP!"

Seto chuckled and reached for Nikki's book and began showing her how to perform the spell. Luna helped Yugi figured out how to make the current potion for their next class. By the time all the homework was finished it was dinner time. The group silently made their way into the Great Hall and to their respective tables. Yugi sat down next to Yami and put his head against the older's shoulder. Sai smiled at her brother and sighed to herself.

Aibou why do you not tell him?Luna inquired.

/I'm afraid to. I mean it has been what 14 years since I last saw him/ Sai told her darker half, /I mean he doesn't even remember me now./

But perhaps by talking to him, you will jog his memoryLuna suggested.

Sai mentally shook her head, /No it won't. I'm probably not going to go with them for the holiday break. I'll tell them my father wants me to stay here or something./

But that will be a lie!Luna exclaimed, Aibou…

/What they don't know won't hurt them/ Sai said ending the conversation.

Sai got up from the table and made her way into the dorm room. She laid down on her bed thinking about what her darker half had said. Lunari jumped onto the bed and watched her master sulk. The Egyptian Leonia cuddled against the confused girl hoping to give her some comfort from her thoughts. Sai soon fell into a fit full slumber. Malik came into Sai's room and saw the cat-like creature lying next to her watching him. He held his hands out showing he meant no harm. Lunari allowed him to get closer before she left the room. Malik sat on the side of the bed and watched Sai sleep fitfully. She woke up moments later to see the blond Egyptian in her room. She sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest as the let her pent up emotions spill over. Malik watched in shock as the strong Egyptian girl began to cry.

"Sai are you okay?" he asked concern in his voice.

"I'm afraid to face my past," Sai said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Malik questioned.

"I cannot face my brother," Sai continued in the same quiet tone.

"Your brother?" Malik inquired, "Why can't you face him?"

"I haven't seen him in 14 years and I just found out that I have one at the beginning of the school year," Sai told Malik, "He-he doesn't remember and that just may be for the best. He's happiest not knowing who I am. That way I don't interfere with his life. After the holidays I may not return."

Malik grabbed Sai's face gently so she was looking at him, "Sai no sibling would want the other to leave no matter the reason. I should know. I have done some terrible things in my life and my sister stood by me."

"But…" Sai began.

"No buts. Your brother would want to know his sister. Especially if it's who I think it is," Malik said, "Perhaps telling him during Christmas would be good."

"Perhaps," Sai said solemnly, then looked at Malik, "By the way, why are you here in my room anyway?"

"Oh that, I saw you leave the Great Hall all of a sudden and figured I would check to see how you were feeling," Malik told her honestly.

Sai hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear, "Thank you Desert Neko…"

Sai kissed him gently on the cheek before leaving the room to go to the library. Malik flushed a pretty crimson color as he left the dorm room. Marik walked in and saw his hikari with a glossy look in his eyes. He quietly snuck up behind him and jumped on his back. Malik just ignored him and continued to walk out of the common room. Bakura came sauntering up to the two Ishtar "twins" with a smirk playing upon his lips.

"Oi you two let's go. I have a great idea for a prank to play on that Malfoy no Baka," Bakura said, "Where's Khalil?"

"Probably off planning her own pranks," Marik said, "But I would like to know why my hikari here has stars in his eyes."

"Your right, he definitely has a glazed look in his eyes," Bakura said, "Hmm, I may know how to break him of that."

"How?" Marik inquired.

"Like this," Bakura said as he stole Malik's Sennen Rod and ran from the hikari.

"Hey!" Malik shouted, coming out of his stupor, "Get back here Tomb Robber…"

Malik took off after the agile Tomb Robber as his own yami followed behind. As the group neared the Entrance Hall their feet became possessed. Soon they were dancing the tango, mamba, siesta, and any other dance step you could imagine. Sai came out of the Great Hall and was also stuck dancing. The group instantly knew who was responsible, the Weasley Twins. The entire Great Hall population just happened to come out to witness the four teens dancing the Can Can. The audience clapped, cheered, whistled, and cat-called them until the hex wore off. The four tired teens headed back to their common room determined to plot the untimely demise of the Weasley twins. As the night wore on the pranksters made their way into their beds. Malik motioned for Sai to wait a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Sai?" he began.

"Hmm…" Sai said as she looked out the window at the falling snow, "You know this is the first time I have seen snow. I mean for as long as I remember I have lived in Egypt where there is no snow, just sand."

"I know and it is as pure in beauty as you are," Malik said quietly.

Sai looked at him in shocked amazement, "Malik…"

"Sai would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Winter Ball," Malik asked quietly.

"Oh Malik…" Sai said quietly.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to… ah … I mean if you already have a date. I'm sorry to bug you," Malik said walking away, but stopped when she felt a hand on his wrist.

Sai looked him in the eyes noticing how his lavender eyes glimmered in the dim light, "Yes I would like to go with you."

Malik's eyes lit up and he hugged the girl before running off to bed. Sai just shook her head at the lavender eyed teen. She went to her own room and fell into bed. Luna just watched her hikari fall into a blissful slumber before also falling asleep. Yugi walked down the hallway quietly, not wanting a detention for being out of bed at this late of an hour. He saw Nikki waiting for him just like they agreed upon. Nikki's eyes lit up when she saw Yugi coming up.

"Hey Yugi… what's up?" Nikki asked him.

"I wanted to ask you a question…" he began nervously.

"Yes…" Nikki prodded.

Yugi took a breath before quickly talking, "WouldyougowithmetotheWinterBall?"

"Huh?!" Nikki asked, "Could you repeat that slower?"

"Gomen…would you go with me to the Winter Ball?" Yugi asked slower.

Nikki seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, "Yes…"

"You would?" Yugi asked surprised that she actually agreed to go with him.

"Yes Yugi Mutou, I would love to go with you to the Winter Ball," she answered.

Yugi smiled brightening up his entire chibli face at her answer. He hugger her briefly before they both took off towards their respective dorm rooms. Yugi snuck back into his room and quietly crawled into bed.

So where were you Aibou?Yami asked through their mind link.

/Um… no where in particular. Why?/ Yugi asked.

Because first off you were sneaking out, second you have an odd glow about youYami said.

/Ah…/ Yugi said at a loss for words.

Did she say yes?Yami questioned.

/Hai…/ Yugi said before realizing what Yami had asked, /Oh shimatta…/

It's okay hikari, at least she said yes. I heard that Sai said yes to Malik earlierYami said.

/Ma-Malik?!!/ Yugi stammered out, /He asked her out?!/

He did and she agreedYami stated.

/I'll throttle him, send him to the shadow realm, feed him to Am'mit if any harm comes to her/ Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow at the normally non-violent tenshi now spouting death threats When will you tell her?

Yugi stopped his tirade /Huh?!/

When will you tell Sai that you know. That you remember her as your sister?Yami inquired.

Yugi smirked mentally at his darker half, /When you tell Luna how much you care about her./

Okay Yugi I'm keeping you away from Kaiba _and _Bakura. They are both bad influences on your innocenceYami said, Now Ohayosuminasai (good-night in Japanese I think… if it isn't then please tell me)

/Night/ Yugi said falling asleep quickly.

The Monday before the holiday break dawned overcast with a blanket of freshly fallen snow. Harry Potter groaned as he was hit by some type of flying object. The raven haired boy opened his green eyes to see Yugi's pet sitting on his stomach. Harry tried to go back to sleep, but found it nearly impossible as Horus continued to steal his blankets. Harry got up, but not before giving the bird a hard glare for it's troubles. Harry noticed that Ron was also being woken in the same way as Lunari yowled loudly in the redheads ear. Ron shot up in bed knocking the unsuspecting Leonia to the floor. Both she and Horus left the room to finish their morning rounds. Harry quickly dressed and made sure his Transfiguration essay, Divination project, and Ancient Egyptian Magick's homework were in his bag. He made his way down into the Gryffingor common room where he was attacked by a group of girls wanting a date to the Winter Ball on Friday. Hermione smirked at the raven haired boy's situation and decided to help him out. She pulled him free of the gaggle of girls and left the Gryffindor tower.

They met Ron down in the Great Hall and saw that Yugi and his group weren't there yet. Just as all three Gryffindors sat down a loud pop was heard from the Slytherin table and three students were surrounded by neon colored smoke. As the smoke cleared Propheus, Crabbe, and Goyle were revealed. Only now they each sported feathered faces and chirped when they spoke. It was quite humorous to see three bird boys trying to glare. The entire Great Hall erupted into laughter minus the Slytherin table and a few of the teachers. Soon Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Sai as well as the Weasley Twins walked into the Great Hall. They group received a roof raising applause. Ryou came in, grabbed his darker half, and drug him over to the table. Marik and Malik followed with a smirk playing on their lips. Soon the students finished up and headed off to their classes. Harry followed Sai and Hermione into the AEM classroom. Soon they were joined by the rest of the Yugi-tachi. Everyone sat down in their respective, _assigned_ seats. Yami just scowled at being paired with the petty thief. Soon Shadi joined them and began his lesson.

"Alright I want one person from each group to bring their assignments up to the front," Shadi told the class.

Soon half the students made their way up to the front and set their homework onto Professor Shadi's desk. As they were about to sit down they found themselves surrounded by a barrier. The confused teens looked to their professor for an explanation on what was going on. Shadi just watched for a few minutes before conjuring up chairs for them to sit in. he motioned for the rest of the class to move to the back where more chairs waited. Once all students were seated and under a multi-colored barrier, Shadi stood before them.

"I am sure each of you are probably wondering if I have suddenly gone 'mental' as you would say. Rest assured I have not," Shadi told them, then he spotted Sai fiddling around with the barrier, "Perhaps Ms. Khalil would care to enlighten you on what is transpiring."

Sai looked up and then flushed crimson in embarrassment, "Um…it's okay Professor. I am sorry, continue."

"Thank you Ms. Khalil. Now as I was saying these barriers are to judge your magical abilities," Shadi explained.

One Hufflepuff student raised her hand, "Professor, haven't our magical abilities already been judged. I mean how else would we be here."

"Good point Ms. Shallehan, but not by Ancient Egyptian standards. In Ancient Egypt when someone was found to have magic they were placed inside these barriers and told to figure out how to escape. It was to pinpoint which of the six elements they were closest to," Shadi said, "Now someone tell me what are the six elements?"

Yugi raised his hand and Shadi recognized him, "Mr. Mutou?"

"The elements are; wind, water, fire, earth, light, and dark," Yugi said, "But didn't the Egyptians also believe in the Ba, Ka and Ahk. Didn't it also have to do with a person's magic?"

"You are correct in saying that they believed and even practiced in these forms, but they are a different portion of Egyptian magic all together. They also have other meanings that you shall learn about in Professor Ishtar's class for those who have her," Shadi explained.

"Will we learn this other form of magic as well?" Hermione asked.

"No Ms. Granger. This form was only practiced by the Pharaoh and his High Priests and one other only because it was to dangerous for anyone else to practice," Shadi informed the class, "Now the spell you shall use is: **_Horus allow my elemental magic to break free of these binding walls…_** watch."

Shadi placed his hands onto a barrier similar to the students and repeated the spell in ancient Egyptian. The barrier glowed green before allowing him to pass through it. The students watched in awe before talking amongst themselves. Shadi motioned for everyone to be silent and soon all students eyes were upon him.

"Now as you can see my element is earth. Some of you may have more than one element that you are attuned to," Shadi said looking at all the yami/hikari pairs, "Now when I call your name approach the barrier, recite the spell and pass through."

"How will we know what element we are most attuned to?" Ron asked.

"By the color; earth=green, water=blue, wind=white, fire=red, light=gold, and dark=purple," Shadi said.

Shadi began calling names and found that so far no one was considered a dark elemental nor a light one. Also their were none with multiple elements. Sooon Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione were called. As they chanted the spell Shadi realized that they each had two elements. Draco's main element was fire with a wind minor, Harry's were water and earth, Ron's were earth and fire, and Hermione's were wind and water. As the hikari's were called up Shadi was awed, but not surprised that they each could control all the elements except for the dark one. The yami's were no different except that they couldn't control the element of light. Soon the bell rang signaling the end of the class.

Everyone headed out into the hall to try and make it to their next class. Seto waved so long to the group as he headed off toward his Ancient Runes class. Sai, Yugi, and Hermione walked down the opposite hall to get to their Arithmacy class. Ryou followed Harry and Ron towards their Divination class. The rest of the gang hurried off to their study hall hour, aka goof-off time. Ryou climbed up the ladder into the tower classroom and nearly passed out from the heavy incense smoke that always seemed to linger in the too hot and stuffy classroom.

Trelawny came out of her back room still looking like something from the bug duelist Insector Haga's deck. Ryou's yami chuckled as he eavesdropped on Ryou's thoughts. The occult duelist sat down by his friends waiting on their teacher to begin. In his boredom he began shuffling his deck.

"Good morning class I am glad to see you all in good health," Trelawny said in a misty voice, "Today we will continue to interpret our dreams. I hope you have been keeping a journal of your dreams as I have asked you to a month ago. Now everyone take a copy of _Dreamscapes_ and have someone in your group interpret your dream."

The students quickly got up and retrieved a copy of the assigned book. As soon as Ryou sat back down he had about seven dream journals being thrust into his face. It seemed everyone was eager for the occult duelist to interpret their dreams after seeing what he was able to do during their Tarot Card section. Ryou just grabbed Ron's journal showing the other students that he was already interpreting someone's dream. Ryou let our a sigh of relief as the group left him in peace for once. Harry was trying his hardest to not start laughing at the white haired tenshi.

"Shut up Harry," Ryou scowled, which only caused his raven haired friend to laugh harder.

"Sorry Ryou, but you cant' pull off faces like your yami does. You're just too, what do the Japanese say, kawaii," Harry said finally getting his laughter under control.

"Whatever," Ryou said under his breath, "Can we please get back to work?"

"Sure," Harry said putting his hands up in defeat, "Oi Ron what are you doing?"

"Trying to make heads or tails of Parvati Patil's dream. Some how I was given her journal," Ron said making faces at the pages of the journal.

"Well Ryou do you want me to take a stab at your journal?" Harry asked.

"If you want, but I must warn you they could be disturbing," Ryou said quietly.

"It's okay, I've had worse probably. You forget who I'm linked to," Harry said.

Ryou made sure his mind link was blocked before responding, "True, but you don't have Bakura as your other self."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked as he gave up on Parvati's dream journal.

"Well he may not be as bad now, but a few years ago he… um … would beat me. He would mentally and physically abuse me," Ryou took a deep breath before continuing, "He used to imprison my friends or anyone close to me in figurines. He doesn't anymore. Now at least he cares about me… kind of…"

"That's terrible. Why didn't you stand up to him or tell Yugi and Yami about this?" Harry asked.

"I didn't want them to get hurt, especially Yugi. He's too innocent to have this burden placed upon him and Yami would just send him to the Shadow Realm," Ryou explained, "And it hurt to be separated from him. One time I was put into a coma because he was torn from me and I couldn't stand the shock to my mind and soul."

"Did you ever tell Yugi about the abuse?" Ron asked as he wrote something down from the book, "Okay Parvati has a very twisted subconscious mind…"

"Actually Bakura told them and made a promise to never harm a soul again unless it was warranted," Ryou said, "Now Ron from what I gather from your dream, you will be a very well known… um … I think this is going to be an explorer or is it a cattle driver… oh well you'll just be successful. I was never good at dreams anyways."

"Hey Harry who's got yours?" Ron asked.

"I think Neville does," Harry responded, "Ryou the only thing I can get from your dreams is that something unsettling is going to happen and it will deal with an ancient evil."

Ryou paled at what Harry said, "A-ancient evil?"

"Yeah at least that's what I think it interprets as," Harry said and then noticed how pale Ryou looked, "Are you okay Ryou?"

Ryou just grabbed his duel monsters deck and began shuffling it. He moved the books to one side as he began to lay out cards face down, seven in total. Ryou flipped the first one up in the first pile and saw Dark Sanctuary. He flipped the one directly below it and saw the Dark Necrophelia card. He paled even more as the next two revealed Change of Hearts and Monster Reborn. As he flipped the next two he saw Dark Door and Lady of Faith. The final card remained face down as Ryou began to tremble in fear at what the last card would reveal. He flipped over the card to reveal the trap card Oujia Board. Harry watched Ryou, concern etched on his brow. Ryou just stared at the card fear in his chocolate brown eyes. Ryou jumped when he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder.

"Ryou? What is wrong? Did you do a reading? What do the cards mean?" Harry asked his friend.

Ryou took a breath to steady his voice and he reopened the mind link /Bakura…/

Ryou? What's wrong? Are you hurt?Bakura asked in concern.

/I did a card reading. Listen in as I explain it to Harry/ Ryou told his darker half.

OkayBakura said opening the link.

"Harry after you told me what my dream interpreted as I did a card reading using my DM deck. It's similar to using a tarot deck. The first two are the past, the next two are the present, and the future is represented by the last two," Ryou stopped not wanting to explain the last card yet.

"What about the seventh?" Ron asked.

"Let me explain what the first six mean. The past column is basically saying that a dark evil is now in the shadows. The present is saying that a dark presence will be reborn and allowed back into this world by treachery, the future is saying that the shadows will be released but there is still hope in an unknown person or persons," Ryou said.

"And the last card?" Harry said quietly.

"I hope that this will be a misinterpretation, but if we cannot change the future and stop the evil then chaos and death will cover the earth," Ryou said still staring at the Oujia Board trap card, "And this downward spiral has already begun."

Are you sure that this is true?Bakura asked worried.

/Yes… unfortunately. You know that my card readings are very much accurate./ Ryou responded.

I know I was hoping that just for once you were wrongBakura said I'll tell the Pharaoh. Since next period is lunch let's meet in the library.

/Okay/ Ryou said before focusing on the classroom.

"Class I want you to continue to keep your dream journals over the holiday break," Trelawny said as the bell rang.

Ryou was the first to leave the classroom breathing in the cleaner air of the school. Ryou led the group to where Seto's Ancient Runes class was, considering it was the first one on their way to the library. Seto came out of the room carrying his usual smirk. When he saw how pale Ryou looked his eyes flashed with concern for his albino friend. They made their way into the library where everyone waited including Nikki and Mokuba. Ryou sat down at the table preparing to tell everyone what his reading meant.

"Okay Ryou. We heard you did a card reading, so what brought this on. Normally you won't tempt fate this way," Yami said.

"In Divination we were interpreting dreams and Harry said mine spoke of an evil coming," Ryou began, "I decided to do a card reading to confirm or deny what my dream said. My reading speaks of an ancient evil to be reborn and released onto the world by someone's treachery. But that's not all…"

"What more could there be? I mean haven't we had enough of this "Ancient evil threatening the world: bit…" Malik said, but his yami just cuffed him on the back of his head, "Itai, what was that for ?!"

"For being a baka. Now listen," Malik growled at his sometimes dense hikari.

Ryou took a breath, "The world will be plunged into shadow's once again, but there is still hope in the form of a person or persons. It's the final card that has me shaken up."

"You never explained what the seventh card represented," Harry said.

"It's usually used as a focal point for the rest of the reading. Basically what the rest will lead up to. Sort of like a destiny card you could say," Bakura answered.

"So…tell us," Seto prodded.

Ryou pulled the Oujia Board trap card from his deck and placed it onto the table. Bakura's eyes went wide as well as the Ishtar's including one yami. Yami held in a gasp as he eyed the card. High Priest Seto (Seth) looked ready to faint. The hikari's all puzzled over what it meant. The rest seemed confused and turned to Ryou for an explanation.

"This card represents what will happen if the future is not changed, Chaos and Death. And it's already begun it's downward spiral towards the ultimate demise," Ryou told them softly.

Everyone at the table was silent as what was said sunk in. Ryou shuffled his deck and decided to do one more card reading and began laying out the cards. Bakura realized what his hikari was going to do. He moved to stop him, but knew it didn't matter because Ryou was going to finish the reading no matter what. As he flipped up his cards and found that the same cards appeared once again. Ryou knew now that no matter how he tried to get a new card reading it would be the same.

"Um… guys I think we need to jet off to make it to our next class," Nikki said.

The group quickly disbanded to head off to their respective classes. The rest of the day passed by quickly. The Yugi-tachi's and Harry-tachi's were laden down by a sense of dread Ryou's card reading brought them.

**__**

JK: okay people I know that this is probably one of my longest chapters to date, but it should begin to bring about another twist in the ever twisting plot line…

Mokuba: so if you likes please review (gives readers puppy dog eyes) 3-5 gets a new chapter…

JK: later days…

Ja Ne


	12. Chapter 12

**__**

JK: Okay peoples more chappie coming your way… I know it is an odd update time, but too much going on in my life to update religiously…

Mokuba: Walks in licking a fudgesickle Hey JK have you seen my Niisama…

JK: naw he was just here, don't tell me my muse thief is at it again…

YJK: enters the room beating off super-hyper fluff bunnies that does it I'm going on a muse thief hunt… he tried to catch me using these holds up fluff bunny

JK: sweat drops figures… okay so now who is left to do reviews…

Draco: walks in dragging a KO'd Yami and Bakura you could use these two… it seems that they paid the muse thief to take off with your muses…

Yami: wakes up and sees JK glaring at him um… it's not what you think…

JK: smiles sweetly at the ex-pharaoh oh YP> 

Bakura: grumbling as JK ties him up and forces him to do the disclaimer JK does not own YGO or HP so deal with it or be sent to the shadow realm to deal with the pesky lawyers already there…

Mokuba: gives readers puppy dog eyes read please …

Chapter 12

But as the week wore on even a bad fortune could not keep the group down for long as the winter ball approached as well as the beginning of a two week long holiday break. Students, teachers, and ghosts alike were excited as the Great Hall was being transformed into a beautiful holiday scene. The morning of the winter ball promised snow later, but now it was a sparkling wonderland for the students to enjoy. Yugi ran into the common room excited about tonight, but for now he wanted to go outside and start a major snowball war. The violet-eyed tenshi knew that Horus was busy waking his Gryffindor friends and Lunari had the Slytherin friends. Yugi crept into his dorm room and pounce on his darker half. Yami woke up abruptly and saw his other half smiling at him innocently. Yugi got up off the bed and proceeded to wake the rest of the dorm occupants.

"Okay Yugi why the morning pouncing?" Yami asked as he yawned.

"I have the need to start a major snowball war," he told everyone, "So last one outside will have to face a white washing."

The teens all scrambled to get dressed and beat the smaller teen outside. Soon the group of friends were gathered outside waiting on the rules for this snowball war. Yugi explained that there will be two teams and each team will have one hour to set up home base, snow balls, forts, plans, or whatever else they wish. On the sound of a whistle the 1st Annual Hogwart's Snowball War will begin. It will continue until no one is left standing or one team runs out of snowballs or snow to make snowballs. Every one began separating quickly into teams. The first team consisted of the Yamis, Draco, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. The second team was the Hikaris, Ginny, the Weasley twins, and Lee Jordan. Yugi led his team away from Yami's determined to beat the ancient King of Games. The groups prepared snowballs after snowballs for the assault to commence.

Soon a wall of snow was constructed and the main assaulters sat ready to begin. Yugi glanced at his watch and blew a whistle. The first snowball was released by Bakura and missed Ryou by a mile. Ryou let his own snowball fly hitting his darker half in the face. He and Sai high fived each other as Bakura just growled at them. The air was now thick with flying packed snow. More students came out and joined the teams. As the day wore on the war was deemed a tie as the students went inside to dry off and get ready for the winter ball in a few hours.

Hermione, Ginny, Nikki, Sai, and Luna went into Sai and Luna's room to get ready in peace. The rest of the friends, mainly the boys, sat in the common room either dueling or playing chess. Yugi and Ron were in an intense chess match that seemed to be in a stalemate at the moment. When the clock struck eight o'clock, Seto, Seth, Yami, and the other's without a date left to go to the Great Hall. Nikki was the first to come out of the dorm room. She wore a deep violet colored dress robe that clung to her slender form. Yugi fidgeted in his own violet colored robes as Nikki came closer. The two teens left the room arm in arm to go to the Great Hall. Yugi sent Malik a glare before leaving. Hermione and Ginny came out next going to the Great Hall, not caring if they didn't have dates. Hermione wore periwinkle blue dress robes and had her hair tied up in a bun. Ginny on the other had wore soft pink robes and left her hair down in tight spit curls.

Malik was the only one left to wait on his date. Sai came out of the dorm room with Luna close behind. Luna left the common room wearing deep crimson robes and her hair done in pleats trimmed in gold weaving. Malik was in awe at how Sai looked. Sai entered in wearing silver colored robes that clung tightly to her slim form. The sleeves of the robe had an inner sleeve that came to a point on the back of her hand and the outer sleeve flared out and fell to the floor. Her long tri-colored hair was tame for a change and hung loosely around her face and shoulders. She glance at Malik once before focusing on the floor, her tan cheeks darkening as a blush crept onto them.

Malik wore simple Egyptian robes in a dark sand color. He lifted Sai's chin up to look into her deep purple eyes. The two teens left the room in silence and went to the Great Hall. As the couple entered in they spotted their friends around a few tables near the back. Where the teachers ' table usually stood was now a stage. A group of three sisters and their band were doing last minute sound checks before beginning a fast paced song. Almost every student began dancing as others wandered around the transfigured entrance hallway, which now looked like a garden.

"Hey guys," Malik said as he and Sai joined them.

"We were wondering if maybe you decided to not come after all," Bakura said.

"Oh stuff it in your ancient shorts," Malik said, "I wouldn't miss this for all the gold in the Pharaoh's tombs."

Katie Bell walked over to the group and straight to Kaiba, "Seto Kaiba could I bother you for one dance?"

Seto took the girl's arm and led her onto the dance floor. Everyone looked at the CEO in shock as he now led Katie in a dance to a slow song. Mokuba followed suit leading his date, a Ravenclaw first year by the name of Sierra Michels, onto the dance floor. Yugi did the same as well as Malik. Hermione watched the darker spirit of Ryou's as he and Marik goofed off. She had a small blush creeping onto her face and she was glad that the lights were dim in the Great Hall. Yami led Luna out onto the dance floor and soon the two of them were lost in each other's embraces. Bakura noticed the stared coming from Hermione and went up to her. Hermione paled when she realized that she had been caught staring.

"Hermione care to join me for a dance?" Bakura asked the girl.

"S-sure," Hermione stuttered and allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor.

The only one left were Marik, Ryou, Draco, and Harry. The four boys sat silently just enjoying the music. Draco soon left the table and went out into the garden. Marik followed behind and snuck up on the unsuspecting teen. He wrapped his powerful arms around the blonds waist, causing said Slytherin to jump at the contact. Marik buried his nose into the Slytherin's for once loose hair inhaling the scent of pine and fresh rain. The teen relaxed into the embrace content to just be there with someone. He had always known that he preferred a male to a female, but didn't think the spirit was the same way. Ever since he had seen him on Halloween he had been pining for him, just too scared to say anything. But he was glad that Marik took the initiative to approach him. Draco broke free of the spirit's embrace to face him.

"Draco what is wrong? Do you not want this?" Marik asked the teen.

Draco put his finger to the spirit's lips before kissing them gently, "Does that answer your question?"

Marik just pulled the teen closer claiming his lips into a soul searing kiss. Marik drug his tongue along Draco's bottom lip asking for entrance. He parted his lips and Marik's tongue began to explore every crevice. He tasted like some type of sweet exotic fruit that the spirit couldn't quite identify. Soon the two broke apart to breath in. draco snuggled further into the strong embrace inhaling Marik's spicy and exotic scent. The two decided to enjoy each other's company just a little while longer. Harry watched the white-haired boy sitting at the table realizing that he was beginning to develop feelings for him. Ryou blushed at the intensity of the raven haired boys stares. Harry wanted to pull him into his arms and kiss him silly. The Gryffindor teen was actually scared of the boy's darker , more violent half. Ryou watched Bakura as he danced with Hermione out on the dance floor.

Aibou what is wrong?Bakura asked Ryou through their mind link.

/N-nothing…/ he responded nervously.

Nonsense… now tell me what is bothering you…Bakura snapped.

/Just wishing I was dancing out there as well/ Ryou responded quietly.

Well ask Harry. He seems to be watching you very closelyBakura said.

/Huh?! Wh-what do yo-you mean?!/ Ryou asked flustered.

I can fell your emotions towards him leaking through our linkBakura told Ryou, Now he and I _will_ have a talk later, but for now enjoy yourself

/Thank you/ Ryou told the spirit.

Whatever, now go you're bothering meBakura said snidely, but the ghost of a smile played upon his lips.

Ryou went to Harry's side, "You want to dance, Harry-kun?"

"Are you sure? What about Bakura?" Harry asked some what nervous.

"Don't worry about him, come on before we end up missing out on all the fun," Ryou said getting over his nervousness.

Harry took the offered hand and led the shorter teen out onto the dance floor. The song that was currently going on was an upbeat song. The two teens joined the others and soon the songs became slower once again. Harry held onto Ryou's waist, pulling him closer. Ryou laid his head down onto Harry's shoulder enjoying the warmth coming from the teen. Ryou noticed that Harry smelled of lavender and spices. Harry closed his eyes and inhaled Ryou's unique scent of honey and peaches. The raven haired Gryffindor wanted to see if he tasted as sweet as he smelled, but dared not to at the moment. As soon as the song ended the group went back to their tables to get a drink. Bakura led Harry out into the garden stopped by one of the fountains and turned on the scared teen.

/Bakura don't scare him too bad, onegai/ Ryou pleaded with the Tomb Robber.

Fine, but I'll give him enough of a warningBakura said closing the mink link.

"B-Bakura, I'm so-sorry if I-I've offended you b-by being w-with R-Ryou…" Harry stammered in his fear.

"Calm yourself," Bakura said, "I just want to make sure that your intentions are pure. Ryou's soul is very fragile because many terrible things that have transpired including what I have done, which I'm sure he has told you already."

"Yes he has, but what else has happened to him?" Harry asked.

"That is not for me to tell you, only he can when he is ready," Bakura said, "I am only giving you a warning. If that boy's innocent heart, soul, or spirit are harmed or tainted in anyways I will not hesitate in turning you into a living doll. I have done enough harm and he doesn't need another to add to it. Ra only knows that if he hadn't stopped the Pharaoh, I would be in the Shadow Realm."

"Wouldn't that of hurt Ryou as well?" Harry inquired out of curiosity.

"It would of, but at the time I _and_ the Pharaoh did not care what harm befell that child. Now because of his good heart, compassion, and innocence I have become this… person and I will do what I must to protect him," Bakura said.

"I promise that I will not harm him," Harry said, "And I won't breath a work of our conversation except to say that you warned me to not harm Ryou."

"I don't say this too often, but thank you," Bakura said.

The two walked back towards the Great Hall to enjoy the rest of the winter ball. When they came in they found Seth supporting a half asleep Ginny Weasley as she used him as a pillow. Seto, Yami, and Marik were besides themselves in laughter. The girls were currently out on the dance floor dancing to another upbeat song that the Weird Sisters were spinning. Harry sat down next to Ryou and the tenshi snuggled up to his new boyfriend, content to be near his never ending warmth. Hermione came off the dance floor winded and glad for the brief respite that that the band was giving the students. Sai started to head to the Great Hall doors when Malik hurried after her.

"Sai wait up," he called out.

Sai turned and waited for him to catch up, "What's wrong? I'm just going to go to the ladies room and then walk around the garden."

"Do you want me to come with?" Malik asked.

"No I think I shall be okay. If I don't come back in fifteen minutes I give you permission to panic," Sai told him.

Malik just rolled his eyes before walking back to the table. What neither teen saw was Propheus following Sai out of the Great Hall. He hid behind one of the fountains near the restroom. As soon as Sai exited the restroom Propheus grabbed her around the waist and drug her towards a more desolate area of the gardens. Sai felt something get placed on her head that made communicating with her darker half impossible. It was also making her brain groggy. Sai finally focused on her captor and saw that it was Propheus Malfoy. She began fighting, but found it difficult as her arms and legs became heavy.

"Malfoy what have you don't to me?!" Sai demanded.

"Nothing but block your magic from the shadows that you draw from," Propheus told her, "One side-effect is grogginess and heavy limbs as your body is sapped of it's magical energies."

"You bastard… when my friends find me missing you will be sorry," Sai spat at Propheus.

"I highly doubt they will notice tell you the truth," Propheus said moving closer to her.

"Stay away from me or you will find that I won't need magic to take care of you," Sai said in a low deadly voice.

"I highly doubt in you current condition that you will be able to do anything," Propheus said crushing her against his body.

"You underestimate me Propheus Malfoy," Sai hissed as she brought her knee up to connect with his groin.

The Slytherin fell to the floor in pain giving Sai enough time to get back to her friends. Sai tried to remove the head band, but found it securely stuck there. The Egyptian teen heard her tormentor following her as she ran blindly towards the Great Hall. As she came around a rose bush she ran right into Marik. She hugged him as she was happy to see him. He looked down at her not recognizing her at all.

"Marik!" Sai screamed out.

"Do I know you?" the spirit asked her.

"Marik It's me, Sai… you know… Saikuma Khalil, your prank partner," Sai pleaded with him.

His eyes flashed in recognition, but Sai fell to the ground screaming as pain ripped her through her head. She struggled to her feet and pushed past him and into the Great Hall. She saw Yugi and Luna talking. As she made her way closer to them the realized no one remembers who she is and it had something to do with the circlet Propheus put on her. She saw Malik and noticed him looking for something. The teen walked carefully up to him not knowing what his reaction would be. When his eyes landed on her they lit up. Malik ran to her and brought her into his embrace. Yami and Ron walked up to him puzzled about why he was hugging a complete stranger.

"Hey Malik who's she? I've never seen her before," Ron stated.

"You know he's right, she could be a spy for Voldemort or this ancient evil," Yami told him, "We should turn her into Dumbledore."

"What?! No way… I'm not a spy. I'm Saikuma Khalil. We've been going to school since September 1st," Sai argued, "Malik you believe me right?"

"I'm not sure… you look familiar, but I cannot remember," Malik said, "Perhaps Dumbledore can try and figure this out."

"No…NO…NO…" Sai screamed out, "Please remember… I don't' want to go back to _him_…"

"S-Sai…" Malik said blinking as he fought against the magic.

"Malik please…" Sai said quietly before kissing him on the cheek, "Remember me…"

Propheus grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from the Egyptian boy. Sai tried her hardest to fight off the Slytherin boy, but found herself getting weaker. Darkness was beginning to creep into her vision as she fell limp in the teens arms. Malik seemed to snap back to reality. He ran after Propheus to get Sai back from him. The Egyptian teen spotted them by the main door to the school. Malik took out his wand and called out the first jinx that came to mind. Propheus' body went rigid as he fell to the ground in a full body bind. Malik ran to Sai's side and saw her unconscious. As he lifted her into his arms, she began thrashing around as if she was in pain. He turned and saw the others running up, Yugi in the lead. As they came upon the couple Yugi paled at the pained expression on Sai's normally cheerful face.

Malik hurried to their rooms shouting for someone to get his sister and Shadi. As Malik went into Sai and Luna's room he laid her carefully onto the bed. He had silent tears falling down his tanned cheeks as he remembered the hurt expression in her eyes when he said he didn't remember her. Ishizu entered the room silently as set her hand onto her younger brother's shoulder. He looked up a the older Egyptian woman as she watched him.

"Sister something is draining her of her magical energy and I have a feeling it is this circlet around her forehead," Malik told her as Shadi entered into the room.

Shadi stepped closer to the bed and examined the metal band, "This is ancient magic at work here."

"Are you certain," Ishizu questioned the older Egyptian.

Shadi noddec his head, "I am certain. No one here can remove it without befalling the same fate."

"Then how do we remove it?" Malik asked.

"We must perform a ritual to reverse the magic, but it cannot be performed here, but instead on the grounds from whence the magic originated," Shadi told the two siblings of the Tomb Keeper Clan.

"In Egypt," was all Malik said.

"How long until the magic cannot be reversed?" Ishizu inquired of the turbaned Egyptian.

"I am not sure, but we should leave tonight to get there by morning," Shadi explained, "We still need to find out where the spell originated from."

"I shall inform Dumbledore," Ishizu said leaving gthe room.

"I shall advised the others to prepare to leave in about an hour," Shadi said, "I trust you shall be fine here alone."

"I am not really alone," Malik said glancing down at Sai.

**__**

JK: sorry to leave off like this but if I continue the chapter will be way too long… as is this chapter is 9 pages long…

Mokuba: runs up to JK he has hit again… this time Yugi and Mai are missing.

JK: clenches fists and glares angrily at the doorway well gotta go I have a muse thief hunt to commence with…

Mokuba: sits down at computer and pops in a YuGiOh Battle City Duels DVD oh this one is great… It's the one where Niisama tries out Obelisk (if your curious it's Battle City Duels volume 2: Obelisk the Tormentor)

Ryou: walks in and sees Mokuba busy and JK gone as well as her Sledge Hammer of Justice anyways 3-5 reviews will get you another chapter…

Ja Matte Ne


	13. Chapter 13

**__**

Mokuba: pauses dvd okay peoples since JK is currently on a story wide hunt for her muses and the muse thief I guess it's just me right now…

Ryou: sits at computer and begins to type now that the chapter is nice and typed up we can take care of the reviews…

Nefertari Riddle: I thought that I would get away from the age old pairings of Harry/Draco and try something new… anyways I'm glad yous likes the chappie…

Sorceress Vanessa: I hope your finals went well enough for you to sleep at night and gives raspberry enjoyed your cruise… anyways I hope that the upcoming chapters will be just as good and at least you reviewed so I'm happy … anyways enjoy…

Mokuba: sitting back in front of TV JK does not own YGO or HP so leave her alone or deal with my puppy dog eyes of doom…

Ryou: Now onto the chapter…

Chapter 13

Shadi just nodded before walking out of the room. Malik chanted a spell and saw Sai's bag being packed. He knew his own would also be done in just moments. Malik made sure that her Sennen Scales were securely packed away into the bag. Luna entered into the room worried about her lighter half. Malik smiled to reassure the spirit that Sai would be fine. Ishizu entered into the room to inform the two that it was time to leave. Dumbledore had arranged for the Hogwart's Express to arrive early to take them to London. Malik and Luna put a warm cloak on Sai before the Gravekeeper gathered her into his arms.

The group of teens followed the Headmaster, who escorted the group tot eh carriages before bidding good luck. As soon as they were aboard the Hogwart's Express they separated to do things on their own. Malik found a compartment to himself and laid Sai onto the empty seat across from his. He left the room to go talk with Shadi to find out more about this ritual. As he left Sai's eyes opened to show blank purple colored iris'. She walked from the compartment to find her darker half. Luna was asleep in Yami's arms with the ancient game king also slumbering. Sai pulled out tow more circlets with the Egyptian asp encircling the Eye of Horus.

The teen approached the spirits silently before placing the golden items upon their heads. As the metal bands settled upon their foreheads, they glowed a black color briefly. Sai left the room and sought out more Sennen item holders. Marik came out of his and Draco's compartment, seeing Sai up and walking around. The spirit came closer to her and saw the golden band dangling from his fingers.

She lunged at him trying to subdue the spirit to place the controlling item upon him. He ducked under her advances and did a leg sweep. She fell onto her back, the wind knocked from her lungs. He sat upon her chest pinning her arms to her side. Draco came out of the compartment and saw Sai on the floor immobilized by the heavier spirit.

"What's going on, Marik?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure. Go find the Pharaoh and Shadi," Marik said to the Slytherin teen.

Draco ran down the corridor and found Shadi, Ishizu, and Malik in one compartment. He burst in, slightly out of breath.

"Marik need you now," Draco said, "Sai's gone off the deep end this time."

Malik ran down the corridor and stopped when he was his darker half sitting on Sai. Before the teen could say anything he felt his arms being pinned by a person behind him. Malik turned his head just enough to see Yami. When he faced forward once again Luna was coming closer carrying another on of the golden bands. Malik struggled against the powerful arms of the Pharaoh, but couldn't budge the ancient ruler one bit. Just as Luna was about to place the item on his head, Yami slumped forward knocking both Egyptians to the floor. Luna tried to run, but found her way blocked by the other uncontrolled Sennen item holders and their friends. Shadi chanted a spell and put the ancient priestess into a deep slumber. The same went for Yami and Sai.

"Um… guys … can someone get Yami's dead weight off me… no pun intended?!" Malik cried out from under Yami's body.

Marik and Bakura both lifted the Egyptian ruler from Malik before taking him into the same compartment as Sai and Luna. Ishizu sealed the door and window to prevent them from leaving if they are able to shake off Shadi's sleep incantation. As soon as that was taken care of, everyone gathered into the prefects carriage to discuss what was happening.

"Okay so now what? What ever those metal bands are, they can control the wearer," Yugi said, "How are we going to get to Egypt without drawing suspicions towards are selves?"

"The headmaster mentioned something about people escorting us to Egypt and staying to protect us," Seth said.

"Oh man I forgot… Dumbledore is probably sending a few people from the order to assist us," Harry told everyone.

"What's the order?" Mokuba asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a group of people who have been trying to stop Voldemort," Hermion explained, "There are Aurors, ministry officials, professors…"

"Yeah my parents and two of my brothers are part of it. Bill may be one of them to come. He's a spell cracker for the ministry," Ron said.

"Hmm… a modern day Tomb Robber…" Bakura said thoughtfully, "I would like to meet this brother of yours. Perhaps he has seen or found my stash."

"Bakura…" Ryou warned.

"Nani?" Bakura said trying to look innocent, but it just wasn't working.

"Harry were your parents part of the Order as well?" Yugi asked.

"Yes… they were the most active and the most hunted," Harry said quietly.

"So what did…" Yugi continued, but was cut off as the train pulled into the Kings Cross Station.

The group went and got the three members of their group still sleeping. As they got off the train Ron spotted his brother, Bill, waiting for him as well as a thin wizard with graying brown hair and tattered robes. The large black dog from Hogsmeade sat patiently by the thin wizard's leg. Harry was hugged by said wizard before getting licked by the dog. The student's and professors from Japan and Egypt stared in confusion at who these people were. The robed wizard approached the group, his face wary.

"Hello I'm Remus Lupin and he is Bill Weasley. We will be escorting you to Egypt and staying there as well," Remus told them.

"Thank you Mr. Lupin, but how shall we get there?" Ishizu said.

"By this…" Bill said pulling out an old boot and a broken umbrella.

"Oh no not again," Yugi said as Ryou turned slightly green at the thought of another port key.

"This is the only way to get such a large number of people to a place quickly," Remus explained, "Now in five minutes all you'll need to do is touch the item and hold on."

"What about our three friends? They are currently under a slap spell due to unforeseen circumstances," Seth inquired.

"Touch them as we are transported and they shall be okay," Bill said, "Now come along. Your luggage is already at your home."

The group split up and soon everyone had a finger touching the items. As the countdown ended a slight tug was felt behind the group's navels and after what felt like forever they were found sprawled out on the front lawn of the Egyptian home. Grandpa Mutou came out and helped his grandson to his feet before embracing him. The elderly man led the tired students and adults into the warm sitting room.

"Hello I'm Sugoroku Mutou," Sugoroku said, "You must be Bill and Remus. Headmaster Dumbledore owled me before you arrived."

"Pleasure to meet you sir," Bill said shaking the shorter man's hand adamantly, "I have enjoyed reading about your early findings about the modern game of Duel Monsters being played by ancient Egyptians."

"So you read mine and Professor Hawkins research huh, how about that even wizards are interested in our findings," Grandpa Mutou said.

"Oh yes sir. But I was wondering if maybe I can borrow your expertise on a recent find we discovered," Bill said, "But we'll have to be careful because it was just recently raided and we had to beef up security."

"Raided?!" the group of teens present exclaimed.

"Mr. Weasley do you know what was taken?" Ishizu asked the red headed tomb raider.

"Well as far as we can tell just a golden circlet, possibly belonging to a queen or someone of importance," Bill said, "Why?"

"Were there any tablets taken that you know of?" Shadi inquired.

"I'm not entirely sure. We were just starting the inventory on it when it was raided that night," Bill said, "Who ever it was did not damage anything inside just took the circlet and left _without_ triggering any of our alarms or traps."

Bakura was chuckling to himself and receiving strange stares from everyone present, "Definitely the work of a skilled Tomb Robber. I couldn't of done better blindfolded… well actually I could if given the proper persuasion."

Bill raised an eyebrow at the white-haired teen, "Anyways tomorrow I'm returning to the dig site if anyone wishes to join me."

"I think I shall go. This sounds like an interesting find," Sugoroku Mutou told the younger man.

"I shall go as well," Shadi said and Bakura agreed as well.

"I think perhaps the children should go to bed and rest," Remus said to the group.

"You are correct. I shall take care of them. Remus, Bill, Ishizu, Shadi your rooms are down on the main floor," Grandpa Mutou told them, "Come on "kids"."

The spirits rolled their eyes at the old man before following him up the stairs. Soon they came into the main hallway and Grandpa Mutou stopped and waited for the group to catch up.

"Each room has two beds so I hope you're okay with it," Grandpa told them, "Go ahead and put Yami and Luna into one room. Malik I'm sure you're wanting to stay with Saikuma to watch over her."

Malik nodded before walking into one room that had two twin beds set up. He took off Sai's cloak and shoes before laying her down onto the bed. He covered her up and sought out the kitchen to grab a midnight snack. Yugi somehow ended up with High Priest Seto (aka Seth). The young teen walked into Sai and Malik's room to check on her. He saw that her normally tan skin was now a ghastly white color. Sugoroku walked in and saw Yugi sitting by Sai's bedside. Yugi looked up at his grandpa before latching onto this waist. The elder Mutou rubbed his grandson's back trying to calm him down.

When the sobs receded Mr. Mutou realized that the boy had fallen asleep. He carefully picked up the light teen and brought him to his room. Seth looked up from one of Yugi's books from ancient Egypt as the elder man walked in. The elder Mutou quickly tucked the boy into his bed and warned the Egyptian spirit to try and get some sleep. Seth nodded his head before crawling into his own bed and falling instantly to sleep.

Marik watched his "koi" for a moment before brushing away a few blond hairs from his closed eyes. Marik gently kissed his forehead before leaving the room. He heard Harry and Ryou already resting. Bakura was comforting a distraught Hermione in their room. Marik smirked at how soft the blood thirsty Tomb Robber and Soul Stealer had become. But he didn't dwell on it because he now had Draco to worry over himself.

The spirit stepped into the kitchen to find his other half asleep at the table with a half empty container of Peppermint ice cream. Marik took up the container and began eating the cold, sweet confection before it melted completely. He began thinking about how perhaps this tomb that Bill Weasley spoke of is the key to breaking this ancient spell upon the Pharaoh, Priestess, and light. He woke Malik up and followed him up the stairs to the rooms after throwing away the empty ice cream container and placing the spoon into the dishwasher.

Soon Ra rose above the horizon waking most of the occupants in the house. Yugi, Harry and Ron made their way into the kitchen where the table was already set. There was eggs, pancakes, bacon, miso soup, and other Japanese and British breakfast delights. The boys' eyes went wide in awe as their mouths began to water. Ishizu set out milk and juice as well as coffee for those who required that early morning coffee rush the way that she does.

"Ishizu are expecting Jou and Honda for breakfast or something?" Yugi inquired.

Ishizu chuckled to herself, "No even worse, my brother and his other half."

"Oh so you're saying we should did in before the other two garbage disposals make an appearance," Harry said, receiving an elbow to the gut from Ryou as he came in, "What'd I say?"

"Never mind," Ryou said before sitting down at the table and began eating.

Harry sat down next to the white-haired tenshi and saw the large dog come in and set his head in Harry's lap, "Morning Snuffles. Hungry?"

The large dog just whimpered slightly as Harry laughed. The raven haired boy snuck a few pieces of bacon off the table and gave it to Snuffles before Ishizu noticed it. Remus walked in still half asleep and accepted the cup of coffee Ishizu handed him. The rest of the group minus Bill, Sugoroku, Shadi, and Bakura sauntered in. soon the teens had sated their hunger and went into the living room to relax. Yugi, Harry, Draco, and Ryou decided to go exploring to better acquaint themselves with where they are living for the time being. The four teens found a hidden room that was almost liked a basement filled with all sorts of sharp, pointy objects, aka daggers, swords, spears… Ryou frowned at this find, knowing that his darker half will probably end up raiding this room and adding onto his already ridiculously large collection at their home. The group made their way back to the main house to grab lunch and then explore the local market place. As the boy came into the kitchen they saw an angry Ishizu and a worried Remus waiting for them.

"Where were you boys…" Ishizu demanded.

"Sister go easy on them. They were probably being boys," Malik said coming into the kitchen.

"Malik…" Ishizu said a hidden warning in her voice.

"Sorry guys you're on your own this time. I'm staying out of her war path," Malik said before quickly exiting the kitchen.

"I'm waiting for an answer…" Ishizu said once again.

"Sorry Ishizu, we decided to explore the house to get to know where we would be staying for break," Yugi told the Egyptian woman.

"Fine. Next time tell someone where you're going especially with everything that has happened," Ishizu told them.

"We will," chimed Yugi, Ryou, Harry, and Draco.

"Harry can I speak to you about something?" Remus requested.

"Um…sure," Harry said, "I'll see you guys later."

"Ja Harry," Yugi said following Draco, Ryou, and Ishizu from the kitchen.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore thinks everyone should be told about Snuffles, but he leaves the decision up to you," Remus said.

"We could tell everyone during dinner or after or something," Harry said.

"That's fine, now go play and remember what Ms. Ishtar said," Remus said.

Harry nodded before joining the others in the living room. The four boys then went to the local market place to explore further.

Shadi and Sugoroku Mutou were both examining a tablet that was found near the entrance to the unmarked tomb. Bakura and Bill were currently looking for other chambers that might explain who was buried there. The only clue they had at the moment were the circlet and the strange stone tablet. The silence in the tomb was broken every once in a while by the scratch of a pen. Soon Bill returned to grab a canteen of water and a few tools to assist in the continued search for further chambers. As Bill left the main chamber, a wash of Shadow Magic encompassed the entire tomb. Shadi shivered as the magic washed over him. Bill felt exhausted and Sugoroku looked on the verge of fainting. The turbaned Egyptian put down his pen and bolted out of the room. Bill and Sugoroku followed closely behind. Soon they came upon an open doorway leading into a chamber. Bakura was leaning heavily in the doorway as he was hit full on with the Shadow Magic.

"Bakura are you okay?" Sugoroku asked when he saw the spirit breathing heavily.

"Do we know who was buried here yet?" Bakura inquired.

"No why?" Bill asked.

"Because this is a Shadow Magic chamber. It was used in ancient times to conjure the most fierce of Shadow Monsters. Some were even more powerful than the Gods," Bakura explained, "I do not think that this is a tomb per say, but yet a sealed prison. Or at least it was anyways."

"But who was sealed here then?" Sugoroku asked.

"I believe a powerful and evil Sorceress. I remember my father speaking of her a few times. She was caught and sealed into a stone tablet after she was imprisoned in the Shadow Realm," Bakura said.

"How do you know all this?" Bill asked suspiciously, "And how did you access this chamber anyways. Those hieroglyphs are the most ancient form and even I couldn't decipher them."

"I just know," came the spirit's response.

"The only way is if you lived during that time. And that would make you… a …" Bill stopped at the realization of what the young teen was.

"Yes I am. I am the spirit of an ancient tomb robber. I was imprisoned into the Sennen Ring until Ryou released me," Bakura explained.

"Okay. I could use someone like you on my team at work," Bill said suddenly.

Bakura just raised an eyebrow at the red head, "Anyways the way I was able to access the room was by my Sennen item. The shadow chamber recognized the magic and opened. Unfortunately there was much unused magic just waiting to escape."

"So that was the cause of the wash of magic," Shadi said for the first time since they arrived.

"Yes. Now we can reverse the binding magic of those circlets by bringing them here," Bakura said.

"How do you know so much about his chamber?" Shadi asked.

"Because at one time I used one. They are all the same. It just depends on what it is used for is all," Bakura said nonchalantly, "I believe Yami's father had one that he used to play Shadow Games in with nobles."

"So Bakura when do we do this?" Bill asked.

"Tonight would be best for as I understand Saikuma does not have much time before the spell is permanent," Bakura said.

"What about the incantation to reverse it?" Shadi inquired.

"Enter into the chamber and look at the far wall," Bakura said.

The three men went in and saw the circlet and the odd symbol etched onto several stone tablets. The walls depicted an odd ceremony that seemed to raise an evil force. The tablets told of a way to control the users of shadow magic and drain their magical energies to feed the unknown Sorceress. It also gives the counter ritual to remove the items. The writings of the ritual looked to have been written rather hastily as if the writer was in fear of being found. The ritual states that the wearers be placed upon the alter and seven controllers of shadow magic surround them and one person says the ritual.

"So tonight we take care of this and free the minds of Saikuma, Luna, and Yami," Sugoroku stated.

"Yes and I suggest for now we go home and rest," Shadi said, "Mr. Weasley can you place extra security around the entrance."

"I'll get on it as soon as we leave," Bill responded.

"I shall also place a few of my own traps on the chambers entrance. I shall see you at the house," Bakura said as the others left the chambers.

Shadi and Sugoroku went directly to the home while Bakura and Bill took care of securing the shadow chamber and tomb. As the two men walked into the house they found it too quiet to be normal. As soon as they came into the living room they saw why. It looked like a typhoon, hurricane, and tornado had come through. The couches were devoid of any cushions, the table was upended, and there were seven boys currently cowering in the corner as Ishizu, Seto, and Seth death glared them. Yugi, Mokuba, Malik, Marik, Draco, Ron, and Harry all grinned sheepishly at the older males that had just walked in. Seto saw them and decided to go back to working on his laptop in the kitchen. Seth stormed up to his room to work on reading more of Yugi's books. Ishizu turned her head to see the men and acknowledge their presense. The boys tried to sneak away while her attention was elsewhere, but soon froze as she turned her icy glare back onto them.

"Good evening Ishizu, can we assist in anything," Mr. Mutou asked.

"No, no I think I have everything under control," Ishizu said.

"That's good. Just don't harm them too severely," Mr. Mutou said as he and Shadi went to their respective rooms.

Ishizu continued to glare at the boys, "I want you seven to clean up this room and no using magic. I'll be back to check on how it looks in a little bit. And no and I mean _no_ goofing off. Am I understood."

"Yes Ishizu," came seven responses.

Ishizu stormed into the kitchen where Remus, Seto, and the large dog sat. the Egyptian woman sat down at the table with an exasperated sigh. Seto chuckled at the woman before offering her a cup of green tea with jasmine and orange blossoms in it. She accepted the cup with a nod of thanks.

"Would you care for some Remus?" Ishizu asked the thin wizard.

"No thanks. I rather much prefer English tea over Japanese or Chinese teas," Remus said before pouring himself a glass of English tea.

"Why did I ever think of dealing with children?" Ishizu moaned as she heard the boys playing instead of cleaning.

"Because of your brothers," Seto offered while chuckling.

"You're no help Mr. CEO," Ishizu said sarcastically.

"Just doing my part is all," Seto replied.

"I guess I should begin dinner," Ishizu said as she went to get up.

Ryou walked in followed by Hermione and Seth, "Allow us to fix dinner. You should relax for a little while."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose upon your…" Ishizu began.

"Nonsense. I'm an excellent cook and Seth and Hermione are interested in learning, so I'm going to teach them," Ryou told the Egyptian woman.

"Thank you," Ishizu said as she left to go to her room.

The group in the kitchen heard her yell at the boys before slamming her bedroom door shut. Ryou set to work preparing dinner. He even got Remus and Seto to assist in chopping vegetables. Soon the table was set with several different dishes. And it was none too soon as both Bill and Bakura came home. The group was enjoying the food and soon the table was cleared as the group gathered into the living room for an update on the situation. Remus decided to go ahead and let the group know about Sirius Black first..

"Remus is anything wrong?" Sugoroku asked.

"No and Yes. I need to tell everyone about one more member of the Order who is also here," Remus said.

"Well where is this person at," Bakura demanded.

"Right here," Remus said pointing at the large black dog.

Malik, Marik, and Bakura began laughing, but stopped as the dog turned into a man with dark eyes, long stringy black hair, and a sunken face. He was horribly thin and was wearing torn, raggedy robes. Draco's mouth was open in fear and awe as he recognized the most wanted criminal in the wizarding _and _muggle worlds, Sirius Black.

"This is Sirius Black…" Remus began.

"What?! But he is a wanted criminal and escaped convict," Draco shouted out.

"Stories of my crimes are untrue. It was that rat Peter Pettigrew who betrayed me and the Potters. He also killed all those muggles as well," Sirius said, "Now I'm on the run from both the Death Eaters and the Ministry."

Draco still looked skeptical, but accepted the fact that he was on their side, "Any more news on the ritual to help Sai, Yami, and Luna?"

"We found where the item originated and the chamber to perform the ritual at," Bill answered, "And we will be leaving soon to begin the ritual."

"Who is needed for the ritual?" Seth asked, well versed with the ancient forms of ritual magic.

"Seven shadow magic controllers," Shadi answered.

"So who will participate?" Harry asked the men.

"Shadi, Seth, Bakura, Ishizu, and Marik. They are most attuned to their magic," Sugoroku advised.

"I'm going," Malik said, "I can't sit idly by and not help Sai."

Yugi stood and faced the group, "I would think that Yami would want me to help him out by participating."

"Are you sure Yugi. We don't know what this ritual will require from all involved," Grandpa Mutou told his grandson.

"I'm sure. I don't care if it takes my life, but I will do it if it means that Yami will be free," Yugi said.

Everyone looked shocked at the smaller duelist. Soon Bakura stood and went upstairs to prepare for the ritual. He grabbed seven plain white robes from the closet and went back down stairs. He handed everyone to be involved a robe. After they each adorned the robes, Remus, Sirius, and Bill went to get the unconscious teens. Once they were ready, the group made their way to the tomb containing the shadow chamber. Bakura went in first to deactivate his traps and then led the way to the center of the vast chamber. Bill laid Yami onto the alter. Sirius and Remus followed suit by laying Sai and Luna down as well. Bakura made sure that anyone not involved with the ceremony was outside the chamber. The ancient tomb robber took out a gold dagger with a serpentine dragon wrapped around the hilt. He stood at the head of the alter and waited until the other item holders had positioned themselves around the alter. Bakura took a deep breath and took out a piece of parchment that had the ceremony written upon it.

"Anubis, Osiris, the Almighty Ra hear our pleas to release these children from the unnamed one's spell," Bakura began as he sliced into his palm allowing the blood to drip onto the alter, "We offer our blood to the Almighty Gods."

The dagger was passed to each item holder and they each in turn cut their palms, allowing the blood to flow onto the alter. As the dagger returned to Bakura he moved to cut into Yami, Luna, and Sai's palms as well. The blood pooled onto the alter making it seem as if the three spelled teens were lying amongst a ruby red bed.

"Oh Mighty Ra take our offerings and free their minds, releasing them from the Shadows and Guide them back to the light," Bakura cried out finishing the chant.

The alter glowed a bright gold color causing the seven item holders to shield their eyes. As the light died down the golden bands upon the teens heads began to melt until they were absorbed into the alter once again. Bakura quicky bandaged his hand and assisted in bandaging Sai and Luna's palms as well. He felt weak from the magic drained from him during the ritual. From the looks on the other's faces he could tell they were equally as exhausted from the large amounts of shadow magic that was used in a short amount of time. Bakura motioned for Remus, Sirius, and Bill to take the three teens once again. The group left the Shadow Chamber and Bakura resealed it and set his traps once again.

Once the group reached the home once again all seven sennen item holders involved went to bed hoping to sleep off the effects of the ritual. The three teens were still unconscious as their minds tried to recover from the shadow magic. Harry crawled into bed a little while later hoping that their friends were now okay. Ryou watched as his 'Koi' stared up at the ceiling worried that the ritual had not worked. Ryou debated on whether to let the raven haired teen know he was awake. Before he could he realized that Harry was now sleeping soundly on his bed. Ryou closed his eyes falling asleep quickly.

**__**

Ryou: okay everyone that does it for this chapter, but there's more to come so sit tight and next week there will be yet another update…

Mokuba: Hey Ryou have you seen Yugi?

Ryou: no, now that I think about it… It's been a few chapters since I have heard from him…

Mokuba: oh well hopefully he's helping JK catch the muse thief…

Recorded voice: 3-5 reviews gets you another chapter…

Ja Matte Ne


	14. Chapter 14

**__**

Ryou: okay everyone we are back with even more fun an' games…

Mokuba: runs in panting and holding a note Oi Ryou we have a big o' problemo…

Ryou: waz up

Mokuba: hands note to Ryou read this

Ryou: reads note the muse thief has JK and refuses to part with her until she has included him into her story…

Yugi: runs in Oi guys what are we gonna do???

Ryou: shrugs and thinks we finish the story while we send out Inuyasha and Yusuke to retrieve JK

Inuyasha: walks in Oi what do you think you are doing… I have better things to do than look for a missing authoress…

Kagome: yells SIT BOY!!!

Inuyasha: face plants it into the ground Itai…

Kagome: we'll do it… drags a protesting Inuyasha from the room

Mokuba: anyways now onto the reviewers…

Mosrael: glad you think this story "rox" anyways here's another chappie

DimitriFrancois: blushes at the comment glad yous likes and ILY as well

White Phoenix Eternal: you're forgiven on the not reviewing just don't let it happen again… anyways glad you enjoy

Nefertari Riddle: I know about Yugi, but there are just too many characters in both series and I try to give them equal time but… anyways just rambling now and enjoy…

Sorceress Vanessa: Hey I'm glad your finals went okay and you enjoyed your cruise, and here's yet another chapter and I hopefully will keep up surprising everyone…

Yugi: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed cause soon we will be at the 100 review mark

Mokuba: anyways enjoy the chapter…

Chapter 14

The days were passing quickly and Christmas was only a few days away. The adults decided to buy and decorate a tree to make the home more festive. The teens found that they needed to by gifts for each other before the day of Christmas joy arrived. Malik sat in his and Sai's room watching the Egyptian girl as she stirred ever so slightly in her sleep, but still didn't wake. He went to the window to watch the local children play with a ball outside. The Egyptian teen jumped when he felt a warm body press against his back. Malik turned around to see a smiling Sai watching his reaction. All he could do was hug her close to him because he was afraid that if he tried to talk he would begin crying. The teens heard Yugi's voice cry out as he discovered that his darker half was awake. This was followed by a pained moan as said spirit was tackled by the smaller teen. Luna walked, actually more like stumbled, into the room to see that her other half was awake and well.

"Malik how long have I been out of it?" Sai asked, "And by the way Ra and Anubis said to behave."

"Huh?!" Malik said not finding any other intelligent answer at that particular moment.

Sai giggled, "I can still throw you off and make you sound at your intellectual best."

Malik growled at Sai before lunging for her, "Come here girl. I'll show you intellectual best."

"Eep!" Sai said running out of the room.

Malik followed closely at her heels determined to catch her and make her pay. Sai ran down the hallway and saw Yugi coming from a room. The Egyptian girl bolted fot the small teen. She pushed him towards Malik and quickly apologized to as the two boys fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Sai stopped debating on whether or not to go back and help them up. She sighed as she went back to where Yugi and Malik laid on the ground. They both had their eyes closed and she became worried that perhaps her fun had went too far this time. She kneeled down next to Malik and was about to check on him when she was pulled into his strong arms.

Yugi took Sai's momentary capture to his advantage, as he began to mercilessly tickle the Egyptian girl. Malik released her and she tuned on the Egyptian with a full out tickle attack. Yami, Seto, and Seth stepped from their to witness the full out tickle war coming to a close. The three teens laid in the middle of the hallway gasping for air as they tried to recover from the tickling. Malik got up and helped Yugi and Sai to their feet. Sai excused herself to go shower and change into fresher clothes.

Yugi saw Kaiba heading back into his and Mokuba's room. The violet-eyed tenshi ran after him needing to speak to him about something. Malik decided to go to the market place to buy Sai something special for Christmas. Sai came out of the shower an hour later to find that almost everyone was out doing something or inside too busy to talk. The girl frowned upon this before taking a look at the tree realizing that Christmas was almost there. She went to her room to grab her money before going to the market place to buy gifts for her friends and soon to be family.

Sai wandered around the market place commenting on certain items, but not actually seeing anything special enough to buy. As the Egyptian teen wandered further into Cairo, Sai realized that she was at the dueling plaza. Sai saw a few of the men who she usually challenges to a duel standing by the vender. She walked to the vender and saw some new cards that Sai didn't know even existed.

As she examined one of them closer, she noticed that it was a powerful dark class beast-warrior monster. The card was entitled Anubis' Army and depicted the jackal headed god with about five other jackal headed warriors holding scimitars. It was also an effect card, taking the number of monsters on the field x 1000 and adding it to the already powerful 3000 attack points. There were a few other effects as well. Right below that card was a spellcaster monster of the light class. The spellcaster, Ra's Mage, was one of the most powerful spellcasters she had ever seen. The card depicted a Mage in white robes holding a golden staff with the Eye of Horus atop it standing in front of a golden pyramid. It seemed to double the attack power of Black Magician, Black Magician Girl, and the Black Magician of Chaos. It's attack alone will rival the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Sai realized that these two cards will be perfect for Yugi and Malik. The Egyptian girl got the attention of the vender.

::Yes Miss?:: he asked in Arabic.

::I am interested in these two cards:: Sai said, ::How much?::

::Those two? Hmm, I paid a really hefty price to obtain them, and it wasn't all in gold either:: the vender said.

Sai noticed that the man had a scar that ran from his hair line to his chin on the right side of his face. His right eye was also white and apparently blind. He smiled at her once again and pulled out the two cards from the case and put them on the counter. Sai realized that she would never be able to afford on of these cards let alone two.

::Young Miss I will accept 5 galleons and 9 sickles for these two cards:: the man told Sai.

Sai stared in shock at the man giving her a price in wizarding money, ::How?::

::I can tell who is a muggle and who is not. And you my dear are a beacon of light in the darkest night:: he told her.

::Okay:: Sai said pulling out her wizard money pouch and counting out the proper money.

The man accepted it without another thought and began gathering up more cards and placing each into a gold Egyptian box that looked to come from the Pharaoh's treasury themselves. Sai was surprised and moved to stop him, but the man just held his hands up to silence her protests.

::Young Miss, I cannot just send you with these two without their mates, plus a few others:: he told her ::Plus these are the boxes I received the cards in.::

Sai looked at a few of them and saw two more strange cards. The first was a dragon that resembles the God Card, Osiris. But instead of the red coloration it was a beautiful silvery blue color that matched Seto Kaiba's ice blue eyes. It only had one mouth and was curled around a sleeping child that looked similar to an Egyptian version of Mokuba. It was entitled Protector of the Innocent, Ice Dragon. It's attack started off at 4000 and increased by 500 for every Blue-Eyes White Dragon or Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon on the field and/or every light class monster.

The last card was a fiend type monster, dark class called Dark Destoyers of Demons. It's attack was 3500, defense 2800 and even had a few effects, mostly dealing with spell and trap cards. It showed a male with long dark hair and a female with long white hair and both had crimson eyes. The woman carried a cross-bow and wore white armor and the man carried a broad sword and wore dark crimson armor. Below their feet lay demons in different stages of death.

The other cards that the vender included were; Invader of Darkness, Reaper of the Nightmare Fusion, Dark Paladin Fusion, Buster Blader, Chaos Sorcerer, Trap Jammer, and the final card to be placed into a box was the Forgiving Maiden card. The vender placed the boxes into a larger box before handing it to Sai. She accepted it with a customary Japanese bow of deep gratitude. The vender gathered up the rest of the cards, beginning to close up shop. Sai turned fro him and began walking the alley dueling arenas. Two male teens and a female teen spotted the girl and ran to her side. Sai stopped, surprised to see the three in front of her.

::Hey Princess, long time no see:: one of the males said.

::Did you forget about the little people, Princess:: the female snarled at Sai.

:: You know Princess it is not nice to run off and leave your debts unpaid:: the other male told her.

::What do you mean, Ishi, Mao, Khan? I have no debts with you or your gang. I left by the grace of Ichigo and you know it. So leave me be:: Sai responded trying to get by the teens.

::Well the tides have turned and Ichigo is no longer leader. Actually he is currently enjoying the company of the Gods:: Mao told Sai.

::Ichigo's dead?!:: Sai exclaimed more to herself than anyone else, ::How?::

::I guess he should of listened when someone suggested he step down. But he met with the business end of an asp one night for his troubles.:: Ishi said, ::Now your leave of absence needs to be paid. Either you return to the gang or pay the same price as Ichigo::

::No! We used to just get together and duel not harm other people. Ichigo saw to that:: Sai told the other three, unshed tears in her eyes.

::Well things have changed. we still duel, but for money. We are like the Ghouls that once terrorized Egypt and Japan:: Mao told Sai, ::And now we want our best duelist to take her rightful place on our leaders right hand side.::

::I told Ichigo that I shall never delve into a life of crime and he agreed. And I tell you this as well. No I am not returning:: Sai told them.

::Princess, you should rethink what you are saying. Your father learned that the hard way when he refused to tell us where you had gone off to:: Khan said in a low, deadly voice, ::Did you know that scorpion venom can be quite painful and deadly when consumed.::

::You killed my father?!:: Sai exclaimed.

::No not us, but a desert scorpion surely did:: Ishi said, ::Now do you want to rethink your answer.::

/Luna!/ Sai screamed through their mind link.

Aibou?Luna asked, What is wrong?

/I need Bakura, Marik, and Malik's help. I'm down by the dueling plaza. Please hurry/ Sai pleaded with her darker half.

I'll get themLuna said.

::Give us your answer now:: Mao demanded, preparing to hit the girl.

::Mao stop:: Kahn said, ::We shall let our boss deal with her::

::Oooo… We finally get to see him torture someone, how exciting:: Ishi said clapping in glee.

Sai saw an opening between Mao and Ishi and decided to run for it while they were busy. As the Egyptian witch ran between the two, she heard their shouts of surprise and the following footfalls of her pursuers. Sai quickly contacted Luna through their mind link to tell her of what was happening now. The tri-color haired teen ducked into the doorway to a shop that sold magical items. The owner was the girl's frightened face and beckoned her to follow. The owner led her into a back room where a secret room was hidden behind a shelf unit. The woman opened the hidden door and pushed Sai in gesturing for her to be silent. She agreed and went further into the room. Sai noticed a peek hole that allowed a person hidden to hear what was said in the main shop. Sai listened as the woman took care of a few customers before Mao, Ishi, and Kahn came in. they approached the woman.

::Madame , where is the girl?:: Kahn asked.

::I know not of whom you speak. I get many girls into my shop daily.:: the woman retorted, ::If you give me an idea of what she looks like I may be able to help.::

Mao grabbed the front of the woman's robes, ::We know she's here now tell us where::

::Mao do not disgrace yourself:: Kahn said quietly, as Ishi snickered, ::Madame we are looking for a teenage Egyptian girl with tri-colored hair.::

::Hmm… I have not seen anyone of that description here today. I am sorry, but now I must close so I must ask you to leave.:: the shop owner said.

::Good evening Madame and we are sorry to bother you:: Kahn said leading the other two teens from the shop.

The shop owner made sure the three teens were gone before walking to the hidden room, ::You may come out now. They are gone.::

::Thank you. I owe you my life.:: Sai said.

Before any more could be said there was a knock on the door. The shop owner went to answer it and Sai froze, poised and ready to run in case Kahn, Mao, and Ishi had returned.

"Ma'am we are looking for our friend," a soft British accented voice said.

"Ryou?!" Said said before launching into his arms and hugging him.

"I think you should be hugging him, not me," Ryou said as he pointed at Malik.

Sai disentangled herself from Ryou before leaping into Malik's arms, "Thank you for coming. I was so scared."

"It's okay," Malik said trying to comfort her, "Madame Nefetiti thank you for all you have done."

"You're very welcome Mr. Ishtar, now I really must finish closing up shop," Madame Nefetiti said.

The teens left the shop, heading back to the house to try and get a good night's sleep. As soon as they walked in the door, Luna tackled her hikari into a fierce hug. The rest of the group only received hellos before they went to bed. Luna led her light into her room before wishing her a good-night. As Sai kicked off her shoes and slipped into her warm bed, she couldn't help allowing the tears to flow down her cheeks at the thought of her only father now passed on as she slipped into a fitful slumber.

The days passed and Christmas Eve was upon them. The entire household was in a very festive mood as the house began filing with aromas of Christmas dinner. The group were expecting far more people to show that night so Ishizu, Ryou, and a few others were now preparing to feed an army. Remus had enchanted their oven to hold more food to be baked as well as the stove top. Yugi wandered in and attempted to steal a pastry, but found himself sprouting rose buds out of his ears and dancing a jig. As soon as he dropped the pastry back onto the plate the jinx wore off. The disappointed teen wandered back into the living room where Luna and Yami were currently playing chess. Sai, Hermion, and their significant others were in the dining room preparing for their guests arrival in a few hours.

Harry, Ron, and Draco had left with Bill to go retrieve some of their guests for the night. As the four teens decorating finished the door bell chimed through the house. They heard Yugi run to the door and a few muffled greetings. Sai came into the living room and saw Rashid, Jounouchi, and Shizuka sitting around the living room. Yugi pulled the Egyptian girl over to them for introductions.

"Oi, Yug' who's the babe," Jou said suddenly.

The blond failed to notice the growl coming from Malik's throat, but Yugi did and quickly intervened, "Sai this is Katsuya Jounouchi, known as Jou, and his sister Shizuka Jounouchi. Guys this is Saikuma Khalil."

"Hello," Sai said and turned to face the other male she didn't know.

Malik stepped forward to introduce him, "Sai I want you to meet my brother Rashid."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rashid," Sai said bowing to the male.

"As is it for I to meet such a lovely desert flower as you. I hope my brother is treating you kindly," Rashid said.

"He is. You don't' have to worry about that I can assure you, for if he takes one step out of line I shall jinx him back to ancient Egypt," Sai said smiling as Malik cringed at the threat.

"I can see that," Rashid said, smiling as well, "I shall see if Sister Ishizu requires any assistance in the kitchen."

"Shizuka why didn't Hiroto and Anzu come as well?" Hermione asked the red head.

"Hiroto had all his family in Japan over and Anzu is in America on a dance intership," Shizuka said.

"Um, have you guys seen Jou any where?" Yugi asked suddenly.

"JOUNOUCHI!!!" the group heard Ryou scream out.

"Well at least we know where he ended up, the kitchen," Sai said, "And I don't think Ryou is very happy about it."

"I suggest we steer clear of the kitchen for now," Bakura said, "He can be quite deadly if his food creations are threatened. He's even worse than a lioness and her cubs."

The group went back into the living room awaiting their final guests and dinner. Soon Rashid came out and announced dinner was ready. The entire Weasly household and everyone else made their way into the dining room. Dinner was consumed quickly and everyone retired to the living room for hot cocoa and talking. As the night wore on the Weasley clan, Jou, and Shizuka left to head back to their homes. Rashid stayed the night to spend holiday with his only living relatives.

As Christmas morning dawned bright the group of teens slowly woke up excited about presents. The first one to be waiting by the tree was Mokuba. The rest of the older teens found him pacing in front of the tree. When he was his brother, he drug him to sit in one of the chairs. The rest began passing out various gifts from each other to open. Sai handed out the other smaller gifts she got for everyone, but waited for the golden boxed containing the cards for last.

As the final presents were opened, Sai brought out a large box with smaller ones inside. Sai handed each of her friends present one box. Soon the group opened the boxed and gasped at the cards within.

"Sai where did you find these cards?" Draco asked as he admired the Buster Blader card.

"From a card vender. I hope you enjoy them everyone," Sai said.

"Sai, you have given away four very powerful and very rare cards," Yami said looking at Yugi, Kaiba, Ryou, and Malik's gifts, "Why?"

"Because each card that was given reminded me of your type of decks," Sai said, "Um… I've gotta go. I'll see you later."

Before anyone could say anything else, Sai ran out the door. The group was very confused by her actions. Yami stood to follow, but Luna stopped him.

"Is she going to be okay, Niisama?" Mokuba asked while holding the new card he received in his hand.

"I'm not sure. Malik do you know what caused her sudden escape," Kaiba asked the Egyptian.

"I'm not positive, but I think it has to do with her father," Malik said, "Ever since we got back from that shop she has cried herself to sleep and saying something about her father."

"Should we go find her?" Draco inquired.

"I have a feeling that if we all go she'll just push us away," Yugi said, "I'll go and speak to her first."

"Are you sure aibou? I mean what if the Deatheaters come?" Yami asked.

"I'll bring my wand and I'll make sure to call you if something happens," Yugi said, "I'll see you guys for dinner."

With that Yugi grabbed one of the few remaining presents and left the house. Yugi figured that he would check down by the Nile first. As the younger duelist came closer to the wide river, he saw a head of tri-colored hair sitting on the bank. Yugi sat down next to Sai and she barely paid him mind. Yugi moved closer to the girl and set the wrapped package into her lap. Sai looked down at it and looked at Yugi in curiosity. He just shrugged and watched the birds fly over the great river. Sai opened the present and saw a figurine of silver and gold. It had a girl and a young boy sitting together with a Black Magician and Black Magician Girl protecting them. Above the four was The Sky Dragon, Osiris, who had his long serpentine body wrapped around their feet. The young boy's head rested on the shoulder of the girl and she had her arm wrapped around him in a loving embrace. Sai read the engraving:

__

To My Loving Sister-

I have missed you for so many

Years, please return to us with

Your everlasting light.

-Yugi Mutou

Your baby brother

Sai looked at Yugi with tears in her eyes, "Yo-you remember?"

Yugi nodded his head as he watched her, "Yes."

"How long?" Sai asked quietly.

"A couple of months now. I was afraid to tell you in case you didn't know, but Yami pushed me to tell you. I agreed if he told Luna his true feelings," Yugi said.

"So that's why Yami asked her to dandce at the winter ball," Sai said smiling, "Does Mr. Mutou know?"

"No, but he probably suspects it. I thought maybe you would want to tell him," Yugi said.

"Thank you baby brother," Sai said.

"Sister why did you leave like that?" Yugi asked his new sister.

"Because everyone's cheerful faces reminded me that my adoptive father could not be here," Sai said, "I tried to push away the feelings, but they just washed over me; despair, loneliness, anger, sadness."

"Where is he?" Yugi asked.

"He passed on. The group of people I ran from days ago told me that he died of scorpion poisoning," Sai said quietly, "I know they did it, but I cannot prove it. I visited his grave two days ago, but it still hurts to think about it."

"Sister, you don't have to be lonely anymore. You have me, jiisan, Malik, our friends. I'm not telling you to forget the only father you knew, but remember him and I'm sure he would want you to continue on and live with family," Yugi told her.

Sai wiped away the stray tears and hugged Yugi, "Thank you baby brother, for everything. Is your grandfather up yet, cause I want to tell him about me."

"Wait a minute, let me find out," Yugi said.

/Yami is Jiichan up yet?/ Yugi asked his dark.

Yes aibou. He just came into the kitchen. Is everything alright?Yami asked.

/Yes it is. Sai needs to talk to Jiichan. Can you tell him we are down by the river. Just follow the foot path./ Yugi said.

Okay. I take it you told herYami commented.

/Yes I did. Tell Malik we'll be back no later than dinner time/ Yugi said before cutting off their link.

"Yami will tell Jiichan to come down here, so you can talk to him," Yugi said.

"Thank you baby brother," Sai said as Yugi snuggled up to her further.

The Egyptian girl hugged her brother closer enjoying the feeling of comfort she received from the younger teen. Mr. Mutou walked down the path and saw the two teens sitting on the banks of the Nile River. He sat down on Sai's other side and waited for the girl to recognized him. She looked up and noticed the elder Mutou next to her. Yugi poked her in the ribs to push her on to talk to him. Sai took a deep breath before proceeding.

"Um… Mr. Mutou … um this is hard to explain, but I'm…I'm…" Sai began but faltered.

"Saikuma calm yourself, I know that you are Yugi's older sister and my only granddaughter," he told her.

Sai felt tears of relief flow down her cheeks, "Thank you for accepting me so easily."

"Saikuma, you are my only family and I would never abandon you, no matter what happened," Sugoroku Mutou told her.

"Grandpa, um…Sai's father, her adoptive one, he passed away recently," Yugi said quietly knowing that Sai was too upset to say anything.

"Saikuma is this true?" he questioned.

"Yes Mr. Mutou," Sai said softly.

"Oh my dear, sweet grandchild," Mr. Mutou said pulling the upset girl into his embrace, "I am so sorry to hear this. You are now apart of our family and when term ends you shall move in with us."

"Thank you, Mr. Mutou, thank you so very much," Sai said through her tears.

"Now, now child, no more of this Mr. Mutou nonsense. You are family so call me grandpa," Grandpa Mutou.

"Grandpa…I like the sound of that," Sai said pulling Yugi into their embrace as well.

The three Mutou's enjoyed the time together down by the Nile River. They stayed there most of the afternoon until it was just about time for dinner. The three family members headed back inside for dinner and to join the others. As Sai walked in Malik brought her into a fierce hug. He led her upstairs and out onto the roof via a trap door. Ra was just beginning to set, sending everything into blazes of oranges, reds, and purples. Sai was amazed at how it looked from her upper vantage point.

"Malik I'm sorry that I ran out earlier, but I had to do some thinking," Sai began, "I found out that my father passed away and I was upset about it."

"So are you going to have to go to an orphanage after term?" Malik asked.

"No. I'm going to live with my brother and Grandfather," Sai said, "My father that passed away was my adoptive father. I finally told my brother who I am and I am to move in with them at end of term."

"Oh," Malik said, "Sai I forgot to give this to you earlier."

Malik handed Sai a thin box wrapped in silver wrapping paper. She unwrapped the gift and opened the box gasping at the gift. Inside was a delicate silver chain that had a dragon pendant attached to it. The dragon was a jade color serpentine type wrapped around a silver anhk with the Eye of Horus on it. Sai was amazed at how elaborate and expensive the design was. Malik watched to see if she liked it or not.

"Malik, this is beautiful, but didn't this cost too much?" Sai inquired.

"Actually no it didn't. This pendant has been in my families possession since the rule of the Pharaoh," Malik said.

"But I cannot possibly accept this, if it is a family heirloom," Sai told him.

"Nonsense. I want you to have this. I feel that you are destined for it," Malik said as he put it on.

"Thank you," Sai said softly, "I think we should go down for dinner. I'm sure it's ready by now."

The two teens went downstairs and into the hectic scene known as dinner.

****

Ryou: sorry about the ending and here's the list of those cards and whom they were given to…

Invader of Darkness, Fiend/Effect, Dark Class, 8 Stars, ATK/2900 DEF/2500, IOC-111-given to Bakura

Chaos Sorcerer, Spellcaster/Effect, Dark Class, 6 Stars, ATK/2300 DEF/2000, IOC-023-given to Harry

Buster Blader, Warrior/Effect, Earth Class, 8 stars, ATK/2600 DEF/2300, DL1-002-given to Draco

The Forgiving Maiden, Fairy/Effect, Light Class, 4 stars, ATK/850 DEF/2000, LON-044-given to Hermione

Reaper of the Nightmare, Zombie/Fusion/Effect, Dark Class, 5 Stars, ATK/800 DEF 600, PGD-078-given to Marik

Dark Paladin, Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect, Dark Class, 8 Stars, ATK/2900 DEF/2400,

DMG-001-given to Yami

Trap Jammer, Trap Card, Counter, IOC-110-given to Mokuba

Anubis' Army, Fiend/Effect, Dark Class, 8 Stars, ATK/3000 DEF/2800, made up for story only…given to Malik

Ra's Mage, Spellcaster/Effect, Light Class, 8 Stars, ATK/3000 DEF/2100, made up for story only…given to Yugi

Protector of the Innocent, Ice Dragon, Dragon/Effect, 8 Stars, ATK/4000 DEF 3200, made up for story only…given to Seto

Dark Destroyers of Demons, Fiend/Effect, 8 Stars, ATK/3500 DEF/2800, made up for story only…given to Ryou

Mokuba anyways enjoy the chappie and as usual, 3-5 reviews and you get another chapter…

Ja Ne


	15. Chapter 15

**__**

Ryou: Well we are back with more YGO and the SW so I hope you enjoy it.

Mokuba: runs in out of breath I have a lead on where the muse thief is hiding…

Ryou: Well where then

Mokuba: I think he is in SV's computer hiding out… so SV if you see him tie him up and tell us…

Hermione: walks in and sees Mokuba & Ryou So this is where everyone heads off to…

Mokuba: hey Hermione, can you do the reviewer responses…

Hermione: Sure… Anyways JK would like to thank the following…

In 'ga ga land': To this reviewer, from now on if you are going to be hateful in your reviews read all of the chapters first. Secondly don't start spouting off spelling and grammar errors if you cannot even get the proper spellings/grammar yourself. EVERYONE MAKES MISTAKES!!! So don't be that picky and mean. Next Also don't knock the OC if you haven't read more than just 5 Chapters. It takes time to build the personality of the OC's… just ask any author/authoress. Also this is a fan fiction of course the characters are going to be OOC. No one but Takahashi can get their personalities perfectly. Plus Hermione is a witch, strange things don't phase her that much anymore so HA!!! My OC just takes after me, I'm strange so what, and Ron of course he's going to be that mean to Draco. Draco has insulted his family ever since they began school… And I truly don't feel like writing a fiction that will take too long and be so drawn out that my readers lose interest so I'm going to speed certain things up. And the response to your and I quote "Do this because I tell you to!" is BITE ME!!! And because I have over 100 reviews which you added to and made 100 just shows me that I have done something right…

**__**

White Phoenix Eternal: I know, I just needed to get in at least one sweet Malik/Sai moment. Hopefully there will be more to come…

Ceribi Motou: Thanks for that wonderful vote of confidence and sure I could and did read your x-overs and I hope that you will enjoy more of this story as it progresses.

SaffronStarlight: Thanks and that just shows what kind of personality I have, but anyways enjoy the chapter…

DimitriFrancois: I know I wish I could have them made, but it's not possible, but anyways enjoy and ILY…

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: It is only adding to the wonderful plot line so hopefully you'll enjoy the rest.

Sorceress Vanessa: Glad I have a wonderful fan out there and here's the next chapter and I will try to send you the next chapter via e-mail. Also would you be a beta reader for future YuGiOh stories for me… just email me and tell me…

Mokuba: starts cheering and throwing confetti in the air WE MADE OVER 100 REVIEWS… HOORAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou: anyways hopefully we can continue the trend and get even more reviews.

Hermione: here's the chapter so enjoy everyone…

Chapter 15

The days were quickly passing as the holiday break ended and the Hogwart's students returned to school once again. Spring was only days away as the snows melted and new flowers and life began appearing. The Hogwart's students were fully back into the swing of classes as teachers began preparing them for end of term exams. The Yugi and Harry-tachi's were found more often than not in the library researching the ancient evil. Harry was on his way to meet Ryou and Draco on the Quidditch pitch for a private flying lesson when he saw Nikki Mioshi walking towards one of the forbidden corridors. She seemed to be searching for something as the American walked into one of the abandoned classrooms. Harry followed behind curious as to what she was up to. As he came around the corner, he stood outside the classroom listening in on her conversation.

"Mistress it is almost time. The hikari's will soon be under your control as well as their magic," Nikki said.

"Very good my child. I knew you wouldn't disappoint me when I chose you as my apprentice," the mysterious voice said, "Now is the time to strike. Even that blow hard Lord Voldemort won't know what hit him until after I am queen."

"Yes my mistress, and queen you shall be. Yugi Mutou is too naïve for his own good. I was able to gain his trust without raising suspicions," Nikki said.

"There is someone outside the door listening," the voice said.

"Impossible. I made sure I wasn't followed. I should of felt their magical energies," Nikki snarled angry at herself for failing her master, "It's one of those goodie-goodie destined ones."

"Stop them, bring them to me at once," the voice demanded.

"Yes mistress," Nikki bowed before heading towards the door.

Harry realized he had been found out and began running down the hallway. He heard Nikki running down the hallway. He heard Nikki in hot pursuit and tried to put more distance between them. When Harry didn't hear anymore footsteps behind him he slowed down. The raven haired teen turned a corner and came face to face with Nikki and her wand. He didn't dare move as she grabbed his wand from his pocket.

"So Potter we are eavesdropping on other peoples conversations now. I knew that one day it would get you into trouble," Nikki said, "Now move. My mistress is _anxious_ to meet you."

Nikki led Harry back to the abandoned classroom and up to a orb of shadows placed upon the front desk. Harry involuntarily shivered as a wash of cold magic invaded his senses. Nikki forced him to kneel in front of the desk and then watched as the orb took shape. It soon formed into the form of a woman with blazing sapphire eyes, long black hair and Egyptian robes. She carried a staff with the Eye of Horus surrounded by an Egyptian asp on top. Nikki handed Harry's wand to the woman. She examined it carefully before turning her attention onto the scared Gryffindor teen.

"Hmm… Harry Potter, the child that Voldemort seeks to kill. You shall be a valuable ally in the fight to come," the woman said.

"I will never join you," Harry spat.

Nikki hit him on the back of the head, "Do not speak to the future queen that way."

"It's alright my apprentice. He won't be saying much more of that by the time I'm through," the woman said coming closer to the scared teen.

Harry tried to move away from the creature's hand, but Nikki prevented that from happening. The woman's fingers brushed his cheek and moved to his forehead where they stayed. Soon a haunting voice rang through the classroom, flinging Harry's thoughts into jumbles as he became tired. Soon the raven haired teen fell to the ground in a deep sleep. The subconscious commands now set in awaiting the command from their master until they awaken and take over the boy. The woman handed Nikki the teen's wand.

"Mistress what shall we do about him. He will warn the others of your plan once he awakens," Nikki said concern playing in her voice.

"He shall not. He will not remember what has happened here," she said, "I have now set our plans into motion. I have set commands into his subconscious and when the time comes he will be our willing slave."

"Then I shall wake him and leave here as soon as possible," Nikki said, "Shall I take your orb with as well?"

"You may as well. If it is left than that squib may find it," she said.

"Very well mistress," Nikki said as her mistress dissolved back into the orb then she placed into her bag.

Nikki uttered "Ennervate" and Harry woke with a pounding headache. He focused his emerald green eyes onto Nikki's own honey colored ones. Harry sat up slowly looking confused as to where he was.

"Um…Nikki where am I?" he asked the girl.

"In one of the unused classrooms. I just found you passed out and then woke you," Nikki lied, "Perhaps we should head back to the main part of the school before Filch finds us."

"Okay," Harry replied as he stood up and accepted his wand from Nikki.

The American led both teens from the forbidden hallway and into the school proper. Harry still didn't understand why Nikki was down that hallway. Plus every time he got near her he felt a surge of cold, dark magic invade his senses. It felt almost like has happened before. But every time he tried to think of where to think of where his headache became worse.

Harry thanked Nikki before heading out to the Quidditch pitch to tell Ryou he'll have to give him flying lesson later. As he came closer to the field, Harry noticed that there were two duel disks active with Buster Blader and Dark Necrophelia on the field. Harry just chuckled to himself when he saw this and made himself comfortable to watch the end of the duel.

Draco: 1550Ryou: 700

"Okay Ryou I end my turn by playing a monster in defense," Draco said.

"In two more turns you're going to loose," Ryou said as another letter of the Oujia Board appeared above his head.

Ryou drew his card and saw Newdoria. The British teen had D E A on the field as well as Dark Necrophelia. He checked his hand and knew his best move would be to lay down the Dark Spirit of the Silent trap card.

"Okay Draco I lay one card down and summon Newdoria in defense and end my turn," Ryou said.

Draco drew his card and saw Celtic Guardian, "I summon Celtic Guardian in attack and attack your Newdoria."

"I counter, reveal face down card Dark Spirit of the Silent. I redirect your attack to your face down card," Ryou said.

"Huh? Oh no, my Mystical Elf," Draco said as his life points dropped another six hundred, "Fine then I take it out using Buster Blader."

"Thank you, now you're Buster Blader can join it in the graveyard," Ryou said.

"Oh no," Draco said as he removed the warrior to the graveyard, "I end my turn."

Draco: 950Ryou: 700

"Very good. Now I shall add "T" to the rest of the letters and draw," Ryou said as he drew his next card, "Only one more turn until the word is complete."

"Yeah, yeah don't remind me," Draco said.

"Fine then. I lay one monster in defense and end my turn," Ryou said.

Draco drew his card and saw part of his Black Luster Soldier and knew he could do nothing else, "I end my turn."

Ryou summoned the final letter to the field and shouted out, "DEATH!"

The duel disks shut down as the duel ended. Each teen began gathering their cards up placing them into their deck boxes. Harry came up to them, clapping at the wonderful duel. A few other students that had witnessed the duel headed back to the school commenting on the duel they had just saw.

"Hey Harry," Ryou began, "What happened? You're late."

"I know, somehow I ended up in one of the abandoned classrooms unconscious," Harry told the two.

"Are you okay now?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, but a headache is all," Harry said, "I was hoping to postpone the flying lesson if you don't mind that is."

"Sure Harry-kun. I think you should go lay down for a little while," Ryou said to the raven haired boy.

"Thank you Ryou," Harry said before leaving the field to go back to his dormitory.

Ryou and Draco watched him for a few minutes before they each went their own ways. Ryou was worried about his koi because there was a strange, but familiar magic aura clinging to his aura. Ryou decided to hunt out his darker half to see what he made of it. Hopefully it was nothing but nerves, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Ryou came across Hermione as she came back from Hagrid's hut.

"Hermione have you seen Bakura anywhere?" Ryou asked the brown haired girl.

"I'm not sure. He's probably planning some new prank to pull on an unsuspecting student," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Ryou said as he contemplated what to do next, "I can't contact him through our link 'cause he's got it blocked."

"Can't contact who, Ryou-kun?" Yugi asked as he came up behind the British teen.

Ryou jumped at Yugi's voice, "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Gomen, but who were you talking about?" Yugi asked again.

"Bakura. I've got to talk to him about an odd, but familiar magical aura I felt surrounding Harry," Ryou explained.

"Well you want any help in finding him?" Yugi asked, "Plus maybe I can get Malik or someone to duel me."

"Itching for a duel, huh?" Ryou asked as he led Yugi back towards the castle.

"Yeah. I mean we haven't had time. Between classes and researching this ancient evil I have enough time to eat and sleep only," he told his white-haired friend.

"Anyways, have you had any luck in finding anything on the unnamed sorceress in your books?" Ryou asked as they continued on through the courtyard.

"Nothing that we didn't already know," Yugi said, "Seth is still looking though."

"Oh…um, Yugi this summer I was hoping to invite Harry over and I wanted to see if maybe you can persuade Seto to reserve one of his beach side cabins for us," Ryou said, "Actually I was thinking two weeks vacation for everyone."

"I'll talk to Mokuba and get his help on that," Yugi said.

"Thanks Yugi," Ryou said.

The two boys walked in through the main entrance and realized too late their mistake. They both were covered in honey and feathers as balloons filled with whipped cream were fired at them. By the time the assault had ended, the Gryffindor and Slytherin teens looked like Niwatori duel monster cards. They heard laughter from down the hall and saw Yami, Sai, Bakura, Malik, and Marik running away. Ryou and Yugi narrowed their eyes a their darks and vowed revenge on them. The two Sennen item holders stalked to their dorm room to clean up before plotting the untimely demise of their darker halves. As the two came in; Ginny, Luna, Seto, and Seth just stared at them. Mokuba fell off his chair in hysterical laughter.

"What happened to you two?" Ginny asked them.

"Our darks," Yugi said anger in his voice.

"They are dead meat next time I see them," Ryou said as Yugi agreed.

"I take it one of their pranks went astray," Ron said as he came in.

"This was planned, that much I can tell you," Yugi told the redhead, "Come on Ryou, we have a funeral to plan."

"Right behind you," Ryou said following Yugi out of the common room.

"You know Yugi is really scary when he is mad," Ron said.

"You've seen nothing yet to tell you the truth," Seto said as Sorcerer agreed with him, "When he is beyond pissed, his glare could make the strongest heart run cold in fear."

"Wow, you mean that innocent child is that scary?" Luna asked.

"Hai…he is. So I would steer clear of him and Ryou until they have exacted their revenge," Seto said turning back to his laptop.

Mokuba got up and went to find Yugi and Ryou to see if they needed any help. The raven haired boy found the two hikari's in Yugi's room cleaned of their feathers and other gooey stuff. Yugi looked up from his book and motioned for Mokuba to come over. Mokuba crawled onto the bed and sat down waiting on Yugi to talk.

"Mokuba, you've played plenty of tricks on Seto, correct?" Yugi inquired.

He nodded his head, "Yea, why?"

"We need your help to play the ultimate prank on Yami, Bakura, Sai, Marik, and Malik," Ryou told Mokuba.

"Hmm… when do you want the prank to happen?" Mokuba asked.

"End of term during the end of term feast or there about," Yugi said.

"That gives us about a month to take care of what we need then," Mokuba said, "Every night we'll have to get together to plan and get ready then."

"Agreed and no telling anyone else what's going on," Ryou said.

"And act as if nothing is wrong," Yugi finished.

All three pranksters shook hands sealing the secrecy pact and left the room to attend to other business. The three boys went back into the common room just as Yami, Marik, and Bakura came in. Yugi just sent a glare at the three spirits before leaving to attend dinner. Ryou approached his Yami needing to talk to him about Harry.

"Bakura I need to speake to you," Ryou said.

"About?" he began cautious of his hikari's temper.

"Harry…" Ryou began, but was cut off.

"What did he do? If he hurt you in any way…" Bakura ranted.

"No…no… it's not like that at all," Ryou began trying to calm down his yami, "I just felt an odd magic surrounding his aura is all. It felt familiar, but strange."

Bakura watched the white-haired teen closely, "How so? Elaborate further…"

"Well it felt like his magic was being tainted by shadow magic. Similar to a yami taking control of someone else's body," Ryou explained, "Very similar to when Yami, Sai, and Luna were taken control of. But still not the same. It felt dormant…asleep… as if waiting on something."

"What do you think of this Pharaoh?" Bakura asked Yami.

"I'm not sure. He wasn't harmed or being controlled was he?" Yami questioned Ryou.

"No…unless it could imitate his personality and ebb of magic perfectly," Ryou told him.

"Then perhaps it is nothing. Maybe some of the magical signatures from the holiday are clinging to his aura from the tomb we were in," Yami said, "For now we'll just leave it be. It's probably nothing."

"I hope your right," Ryou said softly before leaving the room.

"I hope your right as well Pharaoh. 'Cause if any harm comes to either child I will make sure you go onto the afterlife the hard way," Bakura said heading down to the Great Hall for dinner.

'I hope I'm right as well,' Yami thought to himself before following the rest of the group to dinner.

**__**

Ryou: We would like to give a special shout out to tiger-of-ice who gave us the basic idea for the ol' tar and feather prank that was used. We changed it slightly but still - THANK YOU!!!

**__**

Mokuba: also another announcement:

I NEED YOUR HELP FELLOW REVIEWERS. I NEED A MAJOR PRANK IDEA FOR THE FINAL PRANK TO BE PLAYED ON BAKURA, MALIK, MARIK, YAMI, AND SAI. IT WILL HAPPEN IN THE END CHAPTER AT THE END BANQUET. SO PLEASE REVIEW WITH IDEAS. THE MORE THE MERRIER. IF I USE THE IDEA I WILL GIVE YOU A WALK ON ROLE AT THE END BANQUET AND A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT AS WELL.

Hermione: anyway 3-5 reviews shall get you another chapter so keep up the good work and be on the lookout for our muse thief..

Ja Ne


	16. Chapter 16

**__**

Hermione: okay people it's time for yet another installment of YGO and the SW…

Mokuba: runs in panting we have a possible sighting of the muse thief. He is possibly in SV's computer… she is currently giving chase with her FOD…

Yugi: stumbles in hey guys what'd I miss…

Hermione: Oh nothing except the last few chapters and the muse thief running loose…

Yugi: Oh okay so nothing important…

Mokuba: rolls eyes at the small duelist just do the reviews please…

Yugi: JK would like to thank the following…

White Phoenix Eternal- thanks for the review and with Mokuba helping Yugi and Ryou the prank should be real good…

Enchantress10- Thanks for the story to read and I shall read it soon, but until then enjoy…

Ceribi Mutou- thanks for the ideas and I just may use them in my story, anyways enjoy the chappie

Shinigami- That sounds like a really good idea and did you check the book Guys to Gals and back again by Bouz B. Mischief anyways enjoy the chappie (book is made up enjoy)

DimirtiFrancois- thanks for the review and thanks for the support on that one reviewer and great prank idea…

Mosrael- thanks for the ego boost in your review, and I know they are sometimes more than just a little dense but you've gotta love them anyways…

Sorceress Vanessa- Thanks for the morale support with that insane reviewer I had. You know if they had read just more than 5 chapters they probably would of enjoyed it, but I don't know. They didn't seem to be the type to give a good review anyways… hope you like the next chapter as much as the others…

Mokuba: Okay peoples while Hermione, Yugi, and I try to locate JK enjoy the next chapter…

Chapter 16

As the term drew closer to the end, the week of finals finally arrived. The day of the groups potion final dawned cloudy and gray giving a foreboding feel to it. Harry rolled over in bed with a massive headache hanging on the edge of his vision. He slowly got out of bed making his way to the shower to get ready for classes. As he returned from the shower Ron was already up and dressed. Harry pulled out a fresh robe and uniform and quickly got dressed. The raven-haired Gryffindor came out of his dorm room to see Mokuba Kaiba chatting with a few other first year Gryffindors. The boy quickly said hello to Harry before following his friends out of the common room. Mokuba told his friends to meet him in the Great Hall before taking a different hallway to meet his brother.

As he rounded the corner, he bumped into Nikki. He stopped and was about to apologize when he saw the Eye of Horus and an asp on her forehead glowing. He slowly backed away from the girl, afraid of what she could do. She turned her eyes to look at the eleven year old boy with hatred. Mokuba instantly knew that he needed to get away as soon as possible.

He turned and fled down one of the corridors hoping to find someone to help him. He heard the footsteps of his pursuer getting closer so he ducked into one of the classrooms hoping that a teacher was there. He stared in shock when he found it empty. Mokuba quickly hid in one of the cabinets, hoping it will help throw off his pursuer. Nikki came into the room and stopped. Mokuba waited for the Slytherin girl to leave. Nikki walked further into the room, knowing Mokuba was in there somewhere.

"I know you're in here Mokuba Kaiba," Nikki said in a cold tone, "Come out… come out where ever you are."

She pulled open one of the cabinets and found it empty, "You're just making this harder on yourself. I'll find you no matter what and you and our friends _will_ become servants of my master and queen."

Nikki pulled open another cabinet and saw it empty once again. The teen used a burst of shadow magic to destroy a row desks near the cabinet where Mokuba hid. The noise drew the attention of one of the Professors passing by. Professor Michaels walked in to see what was happening. She saw Nikki destroying yet another row of desks with a shadow magic orb.

"Ms. Mioshi what do you think you are doing?!" Professor Michaels shouted out.

"Hunting for a little mouse," Nikki said destroying a cabinet this time.

"You need to stop this madness," the professor said pulling out her wand.

"Woman get out of my way or suffer the consequences," Nikki said in a low deadly tone.

"You are going to be expelled at this rate, Ms. Mioshi," Professor Michaels said, "Now Stop!"

"I don't think so. Mind Crush!" Nikki shouted sending a wave of Shadow Magic at the unsuspecting teacher.

Professor Michaels tried to stop the incoming magic sent from the apparently insane girl. The magic hit it's target without fault. The professor let loose a blood curdling scream as her soul was ripped from it's mortal body and sent to darkness. Nikki let out a maniacal laugh causing Mokuba's blood to run cold.

"Now my little mouse, come to your master before I become angry," Nikki said blowing up the front chalkboard.

Mokuba bit back a scream as he felt his hiding place get rocked by the resounding blast's shockwave. The back panel of the cabinet suddenly opened as a secret passage was revealed. Mokuba tumbled into the passage way as both the wall and cabinet closed back up. The eleven year old just sat in shock as the realization sunk in that he was able to escape. Soon though he was running through the passage way looking for a way out. Nikki blew up the last cabinet and screamed in frustration as it came up empty. Her master began summoning her into the shadows. Nikki bowed to her master, awaiting her punishment.

"My master, I have failed you. I let him escape," Nikki said keeping her head bowed.

"You may have failed, but it is not a complete loss. Our attack upon this school shall begin tonight. Harry Potter shall awaken to my control shortly," she said, "Now go. I am proud to see you handle the shadows very well."

"Thank you my master. I shall not fail you again," Nikki said.

"I know you won't. you are my first General in the war to commence," she said, "Have Harry Potter capture the younger Kaiba sibling and bring him to the forbidden forest."

"Yes master. Any one else my master?" Nikki inquired.

"Yes both Malfoy siblings and the girl child of the Weasley's will do," she told the Slytherin girl.

"But my master, the Weasley girl does not carry any shadow monster cards, nor the magic to control them," Nikki commented.

"I am aware of the. She does carry much talent in normal magic," the sorceress said.

"Yes master. I shall also gather the other female child, Hermione. Her vast knowledge of magic will aide our cause nicely," Nikki said.

"Do it. I also need Ishtar caught as well," the evil one said, "He shall become very useful in this with the power of the Sennen Rod to aide us, we shall be unstoppable."

"Yes my queen and you shall take your rightful place among the Gods," Nikki said.

"Now go. There is much to be done in a small amount of time," the evil one said.

Nikki bowed once again before appearing in the destroyed classroom once again. She quickly sought out Harry to give him his orders to capture Mokuba. As she walked towards the Great Hall she saw him leaning against the wall, his head in his hands moaning in pain. Nikki set her hand onto his shoulder and it unlocked the dormant magic and commands. He turned to face the apprentice of his new master.

"My Lady, what is your bidding?" he asked.

"Find Mokuba Kaiba. Make sure he does not talk to his brother or anyone else and bring him to the Forbidden Forest," Nikki said.

"Yes my Lady," he said before heading off towards the Sennen Item holders' room.

Nikki realized her master would be extremely pleased if she could turn the Pharaoh's other half to their side. Nikki then went in search of Yugi Mutou to bring him to the clearing as well. Harry saw Mokuba emerging from behind a suit of armor. The younger teen ran quickly to Harry, a relieved look upon his face.

"Harry-kun, you've got to help me. Nikki has gone insane. We have to find Niisama and Yami-sama as soon as possible," Mokuba said quickly in a distressed voice.

"I know. They said to meet at the edge of the Forbidden Forest to discuss what has happened without anyone hearing," Harry told Mokuba.

"Then let's go!" Mokuba shouted out pulling Harry towards the door.

Ryou exited the Great Hall just in time to se Mokuba and Harry heading out through the main door. The British teen decided to follow and find out what was going on. Harry noticed the white-haired teen following behind them. As they drew closer to the Forbidden Forest, Ryou began feeling strong magic within. He almost fainted as the auras hit him full on. The three teens entered into the shadow filled forest. Harry stopped and Mokuba began shouting out his brother's name. A soft growl was heard from the bushes, causing Mokuba to stop his yelling. The young kaiba sibling became extremely nervous as more sounds added onto the growl. Soon a great wolf duel monster jumped out of the bushes and stood growling at Mokuba. The boy was about to run. When the Silverfang monster growled once again, stopping his retreat.

Ryou saw what was happening and went for his deck from his pocket. Someone grabbed his wrist preventing him from continuing. Ryou turned to see that a Dark Master Zork was holding his wrist in a tight grip. The white haired British boy tried desperately to free himself of the demon, but only succeeded in becoming completely caught. Ryou stopped struggling and instead began focusing on trying to contact his yami through their link. Ryou heard a shout and saw Mokuba being pinned down by the Silverfang. The Slytherin teen figured that if he could reach his ring and make it into his soul room, he may be able to contact his yami through their soul rooms.

Harry moved closer to Mokuba, not even phased by the large wolf standing there, and prepared to place something on his forehead. He set the small stone on Mokuba's forehead causing the raven haired first year to scream as it became embedded in the skin. Soon the screams ceased and he stood up his eyes blank.

"Harry, Mokuba snap out of it," Ryou shouted out, "Come On!"

"Ryou, Ryou, Ryou," a female's voice said, "You now that they won't wake yet. At least not until my master releases them."

"What have you done to them?" Ryou demanded still struggling against the shadow monster.

"Well Harry is now controlled by the very shadows that dwell in his soul and the Kaiba brat is being controlled by the shadow stone now embedded in his forehead," the female said as she walked into view.

Ryou gasped when he saw who the girl was, "Nikki?! How could you? I though we were your friends?"

Nikki let out a sharp laugh," Friends?! Friends?! Friends don't keep secrets from each other nor do the lie."

"What do you mean?" Ryou confusedly asked.

"Hmm, how about your yami and your Sennen item or how about the power you feel when you draw in the shadows…" Nikki said.

"But why all this. You could of just asked us," Ryou countered.

"I tried, but Yugi, you, even Malik avoided me," Nikki said, "I fell into a melancholy and thought about leaving. But then my only blood relative sent me a gift. A shadow orb. He though that it would be perfect, said he found it in an old tomb. Little did I know that it would give me everything I desired."

"Nikki stopped this insanity, please. We care for you, especially Yugi," he said hoping to bring her back to reality.

"I don't care any more. My master will grant me much more than a sniveling child will," Nikki said, "Now it's time for you to join our ranks of shadow warriors."

"No!" Ryou screamed out as he struggled against the duel monster's grasp trying to reach the ring.

"Tsk, tsk," Nikki said removing the gold item from Ryou's neck, "We can't have you entering into your soul room and warning the petty thief of our plans."

"No…" Ryo said in a whisper as his last hope of freedom lain in the girl's hands.

Nikki removed the shadow orb and her master took shape in front of Ryou. The teen began struggling anew, desperately trying to get away from this evil being. The sorceress just stepped closer to the boy and gently caressed his cheek. Ryou shuddered as her icy hand made contact with his warm cheek. She bent closer towards the white-haired item holder, until she was just mere centimeters from his face. Her icy breath brushed over his pale, parted lips. Ryou was terrified at what she was going to do.

The unnamed sorceress pressed her lips onto his own. Ryou fought to break the kiss, but found himself falling into a deep trance-like state. The sorceress motioned for the shadow monster to release the boy and return to the shadows from whence it came. Ryou stood next to Mokuba, his blank stare watching the woman awaiting her commands. Nikki gave the sorceress the Sennen Ring. She placed the ring around Nikki's neck, allowing her to further access the dark shadow magic. They now waited for the right moment to acquire the other warriors to their cause.

Bakura sat in the Great Hall listening to Marik's incisive whining for the exams to end. He was on his last nerve when he felt a sharp pain travel through his chest and head. It was almost as if his other soul, Ryou, was suddenly torn from him. He felt faint as the pain continued to bombard his very being. Malik noticed his pale friend's pained expression and moved to help him. As he came closer, Bakura stood and bolted form the breakfast table. Yami, Sorcerer, Seto, and the Harry-tachi saw this and quickly became concerned for their albino friend.

Marik and Yami quickly ran after the white-haired fiend to find out what was wrong. When they left the Great Hall they saw Bakura sitting on the floor clutching his chest and moaning. Yami set his hand on his fellow dark's shoulder. Bakura just looked up at the ancient pharaoh with almost dead eyes. Yami flinched when he saw the normally cruel and cold crimson orbs now dull and lifeless.

"My Ra Tomb Robber what happened?" Marik asked.

"So-something is wrong with Ryou and the ring," he said softly, "It feels as if someone has wretched his half of our soul from me."

"Have you tried to contact him, yet?" Yami asked.

"It's not there anymore," Bakura replied, "His soul room is missing…"

"What?!" Marik exclaimed, "There's no way unless someone else has taken the ring."

"Listen…even if the ring is removed we will still carry our soul rooms in each other's minds. They will just stay sealed until the item returns," Bakura began, "No this is as if it had never even existed."

"But who could do such a thing? And how?" Yami asked.

"I… do not … know …" Bakura said as another wave of pain washed over him.

"Bakura?!" Ishizu called out as she came up to the Egyptian spirit, Shadi and Dumbledore following closely behind.

"Ishizu, Shadi do either of you know of such magic that can remove a soul room," Yami asked concern for the white-haired thief in his crimson eyes.

"I do not," Shadi answered bluntly.

"Nor do I, my Pharaoh," Ishizu said.

"Perhaps we should discuss this after we escort Mr. Bakura to the hospital wing," Dumbledore said.

"This is a good idea," Ishizu said, "Pharaoh, Marik can you help him to the hospital wing?" Ishizu inquired.

"Yes Ishizu," Marik said.

Yami and Marik helped Bakura up from the floor, leading him to the hospital wing. As soon as the three spirits were gone, Ishizu turned to face the headmaster.

"Headmaster I am concerned about this. My necklace has been clouded in evil and cannot access any of it's magic," Ishizu began, "I believe by the time we figure this out it shall be too late."

"My dear Ms. Ishtar, I feel perhaps it has already become that," Dumbledore said solemnly, "Severus has told me of Voldemort's anger at another. This is becoming more than just the fate of the wizading world. And I fear that this has gone far beyond our reaches as wizards."

Shadi followed the olderman, "Albus, it is as I feared. Another more powerful and evil force is threatening the Dark Lord's position and soon a war will break out between the sides. Both vying to obtain the Sennen Items and the children possessing them."

"So what occurred over the holiday was not Voldemort then?" Albus asked.

"Do not be mistaken. That occurrence was the Dark Lord, but with the help of the evil. At that time, they had most likely just obtained a host and needed the Dark Lord's help and made some kind of bargain," Shadi explained, "Now he's been betrayed and the new evil and their apprentice are beginning their own campaign for world domination."

"Oh no… the unnamed one," Ishizu said suddenly, "When we were in that sealed tomb I saw a vision of a woman in dark robes holding an orb that contained shadows. I thought it was a vision of the past that was caused by the ceremony."

"Ishizu elaborate further on this orb," Shadi said.

"It was able to be held in a person's palm and seemed to pulsate with dark energy. The shadows contained within seemed alive as they swirled around their prison," Ishizu said.

Shadi was silent as they came into the hospital wing. Bakura laid on one of the hospital beds in a potion induced slumber. Every now and then you could tell when a tremor of pain ran through him as he tossed on the bed. Yami seemed distracted as he sat, unmoving on a chair by the bed. Marik was up pacing as he too wracked his brain for an explanation for this. Yami suddenly stood and ran from the room; pain, anger, worry, concern all flashing in his eyes. Marik ran after the shorter male hoping to figure out what had just happened.

"Aibou!" Yami called out as he ran outside into the courtyard, "Tenshi please answer me. Where are you?"

"Yami! Will you stop this… what's the matter with you…" Marik shouted out at the spirit, "Pharaoh no Baka… STOP!"

Yami suddenly stopped at the edge of the forest and nearly passed out from the scene that laid before him. Marik had to close his eyes as his breakfast threatened to make an encore appearance. Marik quickly contacted his hikari through their mind link and told him to get Shadi and he headmaster. Yami sat down on the ground in shock as Marik came to his side. The yami tried to convince the ancient Pharaoh to leave, but he just shrugged away the offending hand.

**__**

Ginny: Okay everyone the chapter's over and lookie here a cliffhanger…

Mokuba: hanging off the side of the said cliff if everyone likes this chapter, maybe just maybe you'll get another one soon…

Hermione: walks in and sits down at the desk okay everyone you know the drill 3-5 reviews gets another chapter…

Mokuba: and keep an eye out for the muse thief everyone…

Ginny: and there's only a few more chapters left in the story starts to cry it's so sad…

Hermione: but soon there will be a preview for the next installment, can we say SEQUEL!!!

Ja Ne


	17. Chapter 17

**__**

Yugi: walks in and rubs eyes tiredly wha' I miss…

Ginny: sits down at computer nothing much, just the muse thief at it again… Hermione's now missing…

Yugi: Oh okay well the chapters are winding down, so It's nearly time to say good-bye to this story… but don't fear there will be a sequel…

Ginny: now to thank all our lovely reviewers out there in reviewer land

Shinigami: Thanks for taking Nikki off my hands, but you may want to reinforce those chains and restock Bakura's torture chamber because the worst has yet to come… anyways, please find the muse thief and return my muses to me…

anon: thanks for the review and enjoy the next chapter…

Ceribi Motou: Thanks for the review and I'm the queen of great cliffies just for your info… but anyways enjoy the chapter…

Yugi: Alright peoples here's the next chapter so Enjoy!!!

Chapter 17

Yami could only stare at the bodies before him, recognizing at least three of the men as Voldemort's followers. The other bodies were mutilated beyond recognition and those that were still whole carried a terrified look upon their faces as their soulless eyes watched the spirits. Yami stood up on shaky legs and started to go further into the forbidden forest.

Marik grabbed his arm, "Yami no, whatever or whomever did this is probably after the items. I'm sure Yugi wou…"

Yami turned his fiery gaze on Marik, "Yugi could be a victim of this… this… senseless loss of life."

"H-how do you know?" Marik said in a quiet voice afraid of the Pharaoh's wrath.

"I was speaking to him through our link when I felt a sudden shock of pain and then the link was lost," Yami said, eyes still narrowed, "He was here at the time."

"Yami… at least wait until the Headmaster comes," the darker spirit pleaded.

Yami's forehead began glowing as the Eye of Horus appeared, "Gravekeeper you had better back off. I have no qualms in sending you back to the Shadow Realm."

"Pharaoh please think this through," Marik continued.

"I have," Yami said in a low, deadly voice.

With that Yami headed into the forest after activating his spellbinding circle trap card on Marik to prevent him from following. The shocked Egyptian could only watch as the angered Pharaoh left. Yami continued further into the forest seeing a few more bodies of deatheaters in the same state as the others. His eyes became an even darker crimson as he was slowly being consumed by his shadow magic. As the ancient Pharaoh entered into a clearing, he saw Harry, Mokuba, and Ryou all surrounded by Shadow Monsters. Yami pulled out his deck and was about to summon a monster when he heard someone shout out.

"Dark Magician stop him," the voice called out.

Yami felt the tip of the mages staff settle itself against his throat. Yugi stepped from the shadows and removed the Pharaoh's deck from his hand. Yami could only stare in shock at his aibou's actions. Yami tried to step forward, but though differently as the staff against his throat dug into his flesh.

"Yugi?" Yami began, albeit a bit strained.

"Silence unworthy one," Yugi said.

"Yugi what has happened to you? Why are you doing this?" Yami began.

"He does this because I command him to," a dark voice said.

Yugi bowed as the shadowy figure came into the clearing, "My Queen."

"Qu-queen?!" Yami cried out, "Aibou snap out of it. You're stronger than this…"

"My Queen shall I dispose of him. His will is too strong to place under control," Yugi inquired from the shadow figure.

"Very well. Make an example of him to show the others Sennen Item holders that I will win," she said before blending back into the shadows.

Yugi stood from his bow and motioned for the Dark Magician to bring Yami with. The ancient Pharaoh felt a small twinge at the edge of his mind link as he followed the younger duelist. He opened the link, hopefully prodding the other to access it.

/Yami?/ the darker half heard Yugi say weakly.

Aibou? Please stop this nonsenseYami pleaded to the younger.

/Yami please listen carefully. I don't have much time before she regains control again/ Yugi said, /Yami I want you to send mine and the Dark Magician's minds to the Shadow Realm./

What?! No I won't do it… I can't do itYami said, There must be another way

/There isn't one. If she gains control over me, she gains control over the puzzle. You saw what she did to Voldemort's followers and Nikki is the one who took their minds using the ring/ Yugi explained, /Think about what… what will happen…

Aibou? Please answer meYami said, pleading with his spirit partner.

/Atemu please…Mahaado shall protect me/ Yugi said using Yami's real name as the link was severed completely.

Yami saw the Dark Magician preparing to launch his dark magic attack on him, "Ra please forgive me for the sin I am to commit. Mind Crush!"

The ancient Pharaoh sent his hikari and monster's minds to the Shadow Realm. As Yugi's body hit the ground, Yami collapsed as well, tears falling down his bronze cheeks. The Dark Magician began fading away as his body was no longer needed. Yami picked up Yugi and began to head from the forbidden forest. He felt a sharp pain begin in his chest and it continued to consume him until his whole body and mind were now numb from it. Yami emerged from the dark, shadow filled forest and into the midday sunlight. Luna, High Priest Seto, Seto, and Malik ran up to Yami, stopping when they saw the limp form of Yugi in his arms. Yami ignored them, continuing on towards the school. The spirit headed into the hospital wing and laid the violet-eyed tenshi onto the bed next to Bakura. Yami then whispered a silent prayer for the Gods to protect Yugi until he can return.

"Pharaoh what happened?" Bakura asked as he saw Yugi on the bed and Yami in prayer.

"I-I sent him to the Shadow Realm," Yami said in a deadpan voice.

"Why?" Bakura asked as the others came in as well.

"He begged me to," Yami said, "He was being controlled by the unnamed Sorceress. As is Ryou. He told me to send him and the Dark Magician to the Shadow Realm to prevent the puzzled from falling into her hands."

"But why? Why not try to break her control instead of sentencing him to an eternity of darkness in the Shadow Realm," Malik demanded as he grabbed Yami by the front of his shirt, "To condemn your own hikari in that _hell_ is worse than even letting the Dark Lord rule the world."

"I had no choice," Yami said sadly, "I had to choose between the world and one boy's life."

"You cold hearted sonava… Teme no Baka!!!" Malik shouted out before punching the pharaoh in the jaw.

Yami fell to the floor and just stared at the Egyptian with unshed tears in his eyes, "Do you not think I didn't try to prevent it… do you not think that it killed me to send my other half to that vile place. When I sent him there something in me died as well."

"No I don't. anyone with a heart would have tried to figure something else out," Malik continued, "You're a coward, plain and simple. You let down the one person who needed you, in his most dire time of need."

Yami stood from the floor, eyes furious, "Watch your tongue, Gravekeeper. Your clan may have been destined to protect my tomb and memory, but you shall not rule over me. I was and am the Pharaoh of Egypt."

"The Pharaoh of Egypt would not have scoffed at the life of someone so close to his heart as Yugi was," Malik continued, "Yugi is and always will be the true Pharaoh of Egypt. He always put others before himself."

"Malik you may wanna ease up on the insults," Sai said softly.

"No! I'm done with dealing with selfish, spoiled brats like him," Malik said turning his burning lavender eyes onto Yami, "It's about time someone told him to grow up and take a lesson or two from his own hikari."

"Malik, you tread upon dangerous grounds and shall soon join my hikari in the Shadow Realm," Yami threatened.

"Whoa, whoa, we don't need more than one person visiting that horrid place today, so lay off Pharaoh," Marik said positioning himself between the enraged Pharaoh and his hikari, "Anyways weren't you the one who was sulking and feeling guilty about sending Yugi there."

The Eye of Horus flashed to life on Yami's forehead as the puzzled around Yugi's neck flared to life. The room was blanketed in a bright light that caused everyone to look away. When it died down the group noticed that Yami was nowhere in sight.

"Wh-what happened?" Luna asked.

"I think the puzzle just saved Ishtar's life," Seto said suddenly.

"Huh?!" the group said.

"Seto's right. The puzzle drew Yami's spirit back into it," the High Priest said.

"So now what? We know that at least Ryou is being controlled," Ron said.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that things are about to become worse," Sai said.

__

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENT'S. RETURN TO YOUR DORMITORIES UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE," Professor McGonagall's voice said over the intercom system.

"This is not good," Bakura said as he got up from his hospital bed.

"Hold on just one cocky-many minute," Ron said, "I don't think you're supposed to be up moving around."

"Out of my way mortal," Bakura said grabbing his deck from the table, "I sense the use of Shadow magic and it's heading our way."

Malik ran to the window and saw something even more disturbing, "Um guys…"

"What is it…" Bakura demanded.

"I think our problems just go even worse than we originally thought," he said, "Look…"

The group of students gathered around the window and saw an army of duel monsters cutting across the grounds of Hogwart's. Directing their movements were Ryou and Nikki from the back of the army. Bakura bolted from the hospital wing, the other's closely following in his wake. As they neared the front entrance hall; Sai, Malik, and Seto were grabbed and carried off. Seto tried to use his height to his advantage, but found whomever was dragging him off was much stronger. Sai and Malik tried desperately to contact their darker halves via their mind links, but found them to be sealed off. Soon the trio found themselves outside and heading towards the edge of the forbidden forest where Nikki and Ryou stood.

The nameless Sorceress sought control over their minds in the same way she controlled Ryou. Soon all three teen's eyes glazed over and they stood ready to forge into battle to defeat the unworthy ones. As the army of Shadow Monsters drew closer to the school, Professor Dumbledore was busy setting up defenses. Bakura was the first to reach the wizened old man and his group of protectors.

"Mr. Bakura, Mr. Kaiba, Ms. Luna, and the rest of you, please return to your dormitories this instant," Professor McGonagall said when she saw the students.

"At this moment our returning to our dormitories would be a mistake," Bakura sneered at the woman.

"And why would that be _Mr._ Bakura," Snape sneered back vehemently.

"Because we are the only ones with the knowledge to fight the creatures advancing towards this school," Marik shot at the potions master.

"I think we are more than capable enough to defend this school," Snape continued, "So return to your dorm rooms."

Bakura was about to retort when Sai's Leonia came barreling down the main staircase and out the door, "What in Ra's name is going on now."

"Sai's pet has officially gone mental," Ron put in.

"No…Sai's in danger," Luna told them.

"Sai, Malik, and Kaiba are missing," Mokuba said as he stood next to the female yami.

"Mokuba?!" Sorcerer shouted out, "Go back to the Gryffindor dorm room. If you were to get hurt Seto would kill me…again."

"No…I don't think I will," the young boy said, "I think I will be of much use here."

"Mokuba?" Luna asked as she watched the teen, "Are you well?"

"I am just fine spirit, but you soon shall not be," Mokuba said as the shadow gem flashed to life on his forehead.

"Ra damnit, grab the runt," Bakura cried out, "He's being controlled."

Marik and the High Priest made a grab for the small Gryffindor first year, but missed as he ran from them. Bakura searched his memory and found an Egyptian sleep spell that should work on the child. Any conventional or modern magic will only rebound upon the user because of the gem. Soon Remus Lupin and another wizard had tackled the possessed/controlled teen to the ground. Bakura approached hi and said three words in ancient Egyptian causing Mokuba to fall into a deep sleep that can only be broken or released by the caster. Bakura walked outside of the school amongst many protest from the teachers. Marik, Luna, and the High Priest followed behind, each in turn taking out Sennen Items or staffs. Bakura stood in front of the first wave of wizards and witches poised to attack the oncoming monsters.

"Bakura what plan do you have to take care of this?" Marik asked in a low voice.

"I don't. I'm making this up as I go," Bakura responded in a low voice.

"What?!" Marik hissed, "You don't have a plan?! Brilliant!"

"You try coming up with something on the fly," Bakura hissed back.

"You're a freakin' Tomb Robber for Ra's sake," Marik countered, "Shouldn't coming up with plans on the run be your specialty."

"In a tomb sure, but here…no," Bakura responded.

"Then what can we do…" Marik moaned to the sky.

"Stop arguing to begin with. And use your brains, that is if five millennia of time hasn't rotted them yet," High Priest Seto hissed at the two spirits.

"What ever," Marik pouted.

"Thank you, now we should probably start summoning because those monsters are just about on top of us," High Priest Seto said.

The teens all had their decks out prepared for the first wave of monsters to close in. Soon a group of Silverfangs and Dark Bats came into view. Bakura sent out a few of his lower class fiend monsters to take care of the Shadow Monsters. A wave of spells were also fired off from the wizards behind them. Most of the spells just barely slowed down the monsters, only occasionally destroying them. After the group was destroyed there seemed to be a strange silence that fell over the grounds.

Soon the ground began to shake, gently at first but soon in intensity. Luna latched onto the first person she could and saw that it was Remus Lupin. As the earth quake began to subside, a sudden burst of Shadow Magic washed over the entire grounds. Rendering most of the wizards and witches protecting the school and students unconscious. Marik, Draco, and High Priest Seto were now nursing a nasty headache, while Bakura and Luna were watching the surrounding area.

"What was that?" Remus Lupin asked out of breath, "I've never felt such strong magic before."

"I'm not sure…Bakura you seem to be the expert here so what just happened?" the High Priest said.

"I think we are about to find out," Bakura said as his attention was fixed on the growing purplish-black cloud in the distance.

"Is that what I think it is?" Marik asked astonished.

"Yup and this is not going to bode well in about ten minutes," Bakura added, "I'll be back. Watch out for any more Shadow Monsters."

"What?! Bakura get back here," Marik shouted at the retreating spirits back.

Bakura just ignored Marik's shout as he ran back towars the school searching for someone. As he came closer to the front entrance, he saw that a few Shadow Monsters were trying to enter the school. The teachers were hard pressed trying to stave off the three Witty Phantoms in front of them. Bakura quickly summoned Helpoemer to dispense of the annoying monsters. As they vanished the white-haired spirit ran into the school and straight to his dorm room. Soon he found a piece of ancient parchment and hurried back to the entrance. When he saw Shadi, Bakura shoved it into his hands before heading out a side door. The spirit hoped the ancient spell will help protect the school from the oncoming shadow magic cloud that was approaching. As the white-haired teen disappeared from sight, the others outside were not faring so well. High Priest Seto continued to nurse his head trying to clear out the pain from the shadow magic burst. Marik kept pacing in front of the group causing everyone to become very irritated with him. Just as Luna was about to do something rash, harsh laughter rolled over the group.

"You pitiful mortals think you can beat me with a bunch of sticks. Me the rightful queen over all," the voice mocked them, "And you, the _Sennen Item Holders_, you're even more pitiful than these foolish wizards."

Dumbledore approached the front of the line of teachers, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Want?! What I want stupid old man is power… power in the likes as what a queen has. Power that I can only obtain by controlling and destroying all of the item holders," the voice spat out, "As to who I am, now that shall just have to wait for now."

"Why are you doing this?" Dumbledore continued.

The voice let off a quick laugh before answering, "Why you ask… it is simple. I am doing this to take back what was denied me so long ago by the nameless pharaoh. If you give me the young pharaoh and his priests then I shall leave this poor excuse of a school be."

"You'll never get him. You'll have to go through us first," Marik shouted out.

"Not too smart Yami no Gravekeeper," Luna said in a harsh whisper.

"You spirit are treading on thin ice with your mouth," the voice responded, "Now, what is your answer."

"The answer is no. You shall not be taking the child. He is innocent and shall not be corrupted by your evil," High Priest Seto answered.

"Very well. You have just signed your fate to die," the voice said as it faded from the field.

"Well that went well," Marik said as the purplish-black cloud began advancing once again at an even more rapid pace, "Now what? That baka Tomb Robber is gone and the Pharaoh has been resealed into his puzzle."

"We fight and if we die… we die," High Priest Seto said gripping his staff tighter prepared to launch an attack.

Soon a group of students emerged from the Shadow magic cloud and stood before the teachers defending Hogwarts. Luna gasped in surprise at seeing her hikari and friends standing at the front lines. Sai and Harry stepped forward summoning two very powerful monsters. Soon a Buster Blader and Chaos Emperor Dragon stood before the group.

"Okay this is definitely not looking to be in our favor," Marik stated the obvious.

Luna pulled out a card from her deck and summoned it, "I summon forth the Dark Magician Girl."

"I summon for the Despair from the Dark," Marik said.

"I summon forth Blue-Eyes White Dragon," called out High Priest Seto.

"Dark Necrophelia go," Bakura was heard shouting out, "Go to Marik and listen to his commands."

The Dark Necrophelia Shadow Monster floated to Marik's side where he joined the spell caster in pink and the dark fiend being. It stood waiting for the commands to attack from his temporary master. Soon the grounds to Hogwarts was riddled with very powerful monsters and students prepared to attack the imposing army of teachers before them. Nikki stepped forward and prepared to launch the attack. As soon as the command left her lips the air was alive with spells and attacks from both sides. Remus Lupin fired a stun spell at one student and saw them fall to the ground unconscious. Luna's monster was ambushed by five lower class monsters, making it difficult for it to break free the attack. Marik fell to his knees as his monster took a fatal blow. He tried to get up, but found it difficult as his energy was sapped by the shadow realm.

The battle continued on fiercely for hours, both sides taking heavy damage, but no one was about to give in. Bakura dodged yet another blast from Kaiba's Blue-Eyes as it tried to take him out. The ancient Tomb Robber felt one of the white lightening attacks graze his leg, leaving behind a white hot pain. He rolled out of the way as another blast hit the ground merely inches from his head. The Blue-Eyes pinned the white-haired fiend to the ground as Seto Kaiba and Ryou walked up to him. Both teen's had empty looks in their eyes, every now and then they would flicker to life as they fought for control. Bakura silently pleaded with Ryou to break the vile woman's control.

At that moment Bakura felt something come to life in his mind /Bakura…/

Ryou?Bakura responded shocked to hear his hikari's voice through their newly opened link.

/Bakura, I'm not sure how long I can keep control, but as soon as I take out Kaiba run/ Ryou said.

What about you?Bakura asked.

/I'll try to get back my ring from Nikki./ Ryou said.

Ryou let me helpBakura said.

Ryou was silent as he turned on Kaiba and rendered him unconscious. The Blue-Eyes vanished into the air as his summoner no longer sustained him. Bakura rose from the ground painfully, approaching Ryou cautiously. Ryou back away afraid of losing what precious control he had.

"Ryou, let me help you," Bakura said.

"I-I'm not sure if that is such a good idea. What if I lose control again," Ryou said.

"Then I'll help you regain control," Bakura told the boy.

Ryou though for a moment, "You're going to follow me no matter what aren't you."

"Yes," Bakura said grinning sheepishly.

"Fine, come on then before anyone becomes the wiser," Ryou said leading Bakura back towards the battle, "How did you get caught by the Blue-Eyes anyways?"

"Long story short, I tripped," Bakura said grimacing in pain.

"You tripped?" Ryou said quietly.

"Yeah and it saw me. I tried to escape, but found out first hand what the Blue-Eyes Ra cursed attack feels like," the white-haired yami told the teen.

Ryou stopped and looked at Bakura, "You're hurt?! Why didn't you say something. Let me look at it."

Bakura tensed as the pain hit him once again as Ryou looked at his leg, "It's nothing honest."

"Um… I hate to say this, but the whole bottom half of your leg looks like Seto's cooking," Ryou told the yami before walking again, "If that was me, I would be unconscious right now."

"That bad huh, well that would explain this annoying pain I'm feeling," Bakura said.

Ryou stopped as they neared the camp, where Nikki's "Army" sat. Nikki was commanding yet another wave of Shadow Monsters into the battle. The ring sat on a table near by with the scales, Rod and Eye. Bakura placed a hand on his younger half's shoulder indicating that he'll get them. The Tomb Robber kept to the shadows as he crept closer towards his goal. He was just about to reach for the items when Hermione came towards the table. Bakura blended into the shadows until the brown haired girl was gone. He released the shadows and quickly grabbed the four items before sprinting away from the table. As he came into view of Ryou, he knew that he was about to lose control once again.

Bakura took out his wand and stunned the teen. Ryou fell into the thief's arms as darkness over took him. Bakura lifted the teen over his shoulder and quickly took off towards the school. As he came into view of Hogwarts, he was cut off by a huge wall of water as someone activated a Tornado Wall trap card. Bakura quickly glanced around seeing that he was being surrounded by Shadow Monsters. Similar situations were occurring to the other item holders and spirits not under control. Soon the grounds became silent as all attacks stopped. The voice began laughing once again, causing a collective chill to pass over everyone.

"So the chosen champions and protectors have fallen. How sad," the voice said, "So now that I seem to have you undivided attention, hand over the young Pharaoh."

"We shall never give in to your will," Shadi said as his key began glowing.

The same thing began happening to the other items as well. Soon Seto, Malik, Ryou, Sai, Ishizu, and Shadi all began floating as they seemed to fall unconscious. The four items that Bakura carried floated away from his hands and into the center of the battle field where the other six reincarnations were. The items settled into the grasp of their proper owners; Seto the rod, Sai the scales, Ryou the ring, and Malik now the eye. Their clothing began morphing and changing into Egyptian robes of the ancient High Priests and Priestesses. Bakura stood slack jawed at the sight that he hadn't beheld in over five millennia. The only thing missing was the Pharaoh…

**__**

Mokuba: walks in eating a fudge sickle hey everyone… guess what that's the end of the story…

Angry mob of readers: holding pitch forks and torches kill… kill… kill…

Mokuba: stares wide eyed sorry I mean the end of the chapter… there's still one more chapter to go and at the end of that chapter will be a sneak peek at the sequel…

Yugi: gives puppy dog eyes of doom review please… just 3-5 little reviews will do… pretty please with cherries on top…

Angry mob of readers: stops chant and stares at an extremely Kawaii Yugi Awwwwwww….

Mokuba: sweat drops just review or else I'll sic an overly Kawaii Yugi on you…

Ja Ne


	18. Chapter 18

**__**

JK: Hey everyone I have returned… has SV drag an unconscious muse thief into the room also my muse thief has been caught… his name is Atikio…

Yami: walks in feels good to be free of that stupid cage…

Bakura: storms in where is that no good, lying, snake-in-the-grass thief…thinking he's better than me…

JK: sweat drops umm… Bakura-kun… he did capture you…

Bakura: sits in the corner pouting only because I was dead asleep…

Ryou: hits his yami upside the head more like because you weren't paying attention and got caught in his sweets trap…

Bakura: o.O;; itai…

Seto: walks in with the list of reviewers here's the thanks to her reviewers…

KitsuneDuelist: thanks for the review and hopefully tomorrow I'll update some of my other stories…

Ceribi Motou: thanks for the review… and I'm the queen of cliffies… just read my other YuGiOh fic… YuGiOh: Coming of the Destined and you'll see what I mean…

White Phoenix Eternal: I hope this chapter will sate your thirst for the time being…

Ultra Rodimus: please not the transformers… anyways here's the update…

Inferno: thanks for the review and yup there's a sequel a coming … I wouldn't dream of leaving everyone in the dark… plus there will be a sneak peak at the end of this chapter…

Shinigami: Thanks for stocking up on your torture chamber… when the chapters done I'll make sure to gift wrap Nikki and send her to your torture chamber… and Seto sorry darling, but for the plot line you had to be controlled…

Sorceress Vanessa: you're forgiven for not reviewing… and gomen-nasai for the trouble my muse thief caused you… and yeah it may be the end of this story, but only the beginning of the next…

Mokuba: okay now that we have the reviews out of the way, here's the chapter…

Bakura: gets poked by Ryou JK doesn't own YGO or HP so deal with it…

Last Time on YuGiOh and the Secrets Within:

The same thing began happening to the other items as well. Soon Seto, Malik, Ryou, Sai, Ishizu, and Shadi all began floating as they seemed to fall unconscious. The four items that Bakura carried floated away from his hands and into the center of the battle field where the other six reincarnations were. The items settled into the grasp of their proper owners; Seto the rod, Sai the scales, Ryou the ring, and Malik now the eye. Their clothing began morphing and changing into Egyptian robes of the ancient High Priests and Priestesses. Bakura stood slack jawed at the sight that he hadn't beheld in over five millennia. The only thing missing was the Pharaoh…

Chapter 18

In the hospital wing the puzzle was also glowing as it returned the lost soul to the young body. Yugi opened his amethyst eyes to revel that they were now tinted crimson. His normally round eyes were now slanted slightly. His face still contained its innocent look, but his eyes now showed intelligence, maturity, and authority. The young teen stood from the bed, now taller than when he woke in the morning. He now stood the same height as his spirit counterpart. At a glance he now looked like the nameless pharaoh, the only thing missing were the blond bangs weaved into his spikes.

The puzzle flashed once again and Mahaado the Dark Magician stood by the teen's side. Yugi was now dressed in a pleated silk kilt embroidered in gold and silver threads. He wore no shirt, but instead a gold chest plate. Gold bands adorned his arms, wrists, and ankles. He wore gold sandals upon his small feet and large gold hoop earings hung from his delicate ears. A crown adorned his forehead, with the Eye of Horus glinting in the light.

Yugi walked out of the hospital wing with the Dark Magician following closely behind. The deep violet cape upon his shoulders flapped as he walked down the hall. As he entered into the entrance hall, everyone stared in awe at the sight of the young Gryffindor teen walking out the door regally. As Yugi stepped outside the very ground seemed to humble as he walked upon it. The teen continued straight on through the teachers until he reached the newly discovered High Priests/Priestess still floating.

At his command the items released their hold on the six item holders, lowering them to the ground. Yugi stood in front of the teachers waiting on his opponent to appear. Soon the shadows began forming into the shape of a woman. She had blazing sapphire eyes that seemed to bore into ones very soul, long black hair, and crimson priestess/sorceress robes. She carried a staff with the Eye of Horus surrounded by an Egyptian asp on top. Nikki stood behind her also now in Egyptian robes on an apprentice sorceress. There standing next to Nikki were Harry, Draco, Propheus, Ginny, and Hermione. All carrying their wands, prepared to fight in the name of the unnamed one.

"Ah I see that you decided to cower behind your spirit companion," the woman said.

"I do not cower behind anyone," Yugi told the woman.

"You lie… You cannot be the child I demanded. He is in the Shadow Realm with his pathetic monster," she spat out.

The Dark Magician stood next to Yugi challenging the woman further, "I have returned to take my rightful place. And to defeat you, Ahmanepthera."

"Impossible," she cried out, but then smirked evilly, "It won't matter because I shall be victorious."

Suddenly there was a loud crash of thunder as lightening rained down upon the teachers. Yugi turned, his wand becoming the Pharaoh's staff. He held out his arms uttering an ancient Egyptian incantation creating a dome above the teachers.

"All of you return to the safety of the school," Yugi commanded.

Dumbledore ushered the teachers into the school to watch the battle from within. Bakura, Luna, Marik, and Seth ran over to Yugi determined to help their friend. Yami appeared next to Yugi solid once again. He turned and saw his hikari briefly before getting pushed towards the school by an unseen force.

"Yugi stop this. We want to help," Seth said.

"You cannot help in this battle. I need you to protect the school and find a place to escape to for if I fail then all is lost," Yugi said.

Bakura was about to protest, but thought better of it, "Fight well little one and don't fail us now."

"I shall Tomb Robber Bakura. And don't worry," Yugi said, "Go now. I shall not be able to hold the spell much longer."

All the spirits ran towards the school never once looking back. Yugi allowed the dome to collapse and then turned to face the woman. She glared at the young boy before launching a spell at the group. Yugi put up another shield, nearly dropping it from the force of the blast.

"Very good young one. Once I am queen I shall make you my slave and feed off your power slowly," Ahmanepthera said.

"Not if we have any say in this," Sai said.

"Oh yes the small one's long, lost sister. Too bad you won't survive to see the torment I have planned for your precious Yugi," spat out Ahmanepthera, "But I guess that is the way with the Khalil clan now isn't it. Your so called friends are under my leadership now."

"Why you filthy, scum, pyramid rat," Sai hissed, "I shall make you pay for what you have done."

Malik set his hand on Sai's shoulder preventing her from going after Ahmanepthera, "Sai we mustn't do anything rash."

"Fine," Said said defeated.

"Are we going to sit here and chat all night or are we going to free our friends," Seto said coolly.

Yugi stepped towards the sorceress, "Ahmanepthera I challenge you to a duel of powers."

"He…he…little Yugi if you think you are a match for me and my loyal servants then you are sadly mistaken," the sorceress said, "But defeating you will be all that much sweeter."

"Begin…" Yugi said pointing his staff at the creature and firing off a spell.

Ahmanepthera jumped out of the path of the spell and glared at the teen. Soon the air was thick with various spells being fired off from both sides. Yugi and the Sorceress were in the middle of the grounds too absorbed into their duel to notice anyone else around them. The woman summoned the Sorceress' Guardian Demon to help her defeat the teen. Yugi's Dark Magician tried to stop the attack, but was destroyed by the powerful monster. Yugi dodged out of the way as the monster's large sword came down at him. The blade struck the ground and became stuck for the moment. Yugi took advantage of the monster's momentary hesitance and fired off two shadow blasts towards Ahmanepthera causing her to once again throw up a shield.

Yugi grabbed his deck and drew one card and summoned it without looking. The area lit up with a blinding light as the monster took form. A tall man stepped from the light in front of Yugi. He wore golden robes embroidered in violet and crimson threads. He carried a thin, but strong sword and a staff. His long bronzed colored hair hung loosely around his shoulders. His amber eyes stared in hatred at the woman, while a golden fire bird flew above his head. The bird landed on Yugi's shoulder and waited for the battle to ensue.

Ra's Mage waited patiently for the Sorceress' Guardian Demon to attack once again. Soon the two shadow monsters were locked in a fight, their swords letting off sparks as they collided. Yugi barely had the time to react as Ahmanepthera's staff came at his head. He brought his up in defense and pushed her away. Soon the teen and woman were fighting physically with their staffs hoping to best the other.

Yugi was beginning to tire and didn't know how much longer he could fight against the sorceress. He swung his staff at the woman and found that she was waiting for just that kind of a move. She knocked his staff from his hands. Ahmanepthera tried to hit him, but he just jumped away. She then laughed evilly as she pointed her staff at him, a ball of dark shadow magic already forming at it's top.

"Poor little Yugi, try a you may, you'll never be more powerful than I am," Ahmanepthera said, "Now say your prayers."

Yugi's puzzled began glowing as well as the eye on his crown. He held the puzzle in his hands as the other six High Priests/Priestess came up behind him, their own items glowing. Soon the air was full of voices chanting.

"Almighty Ra hear our cries and seal this evil once again so it can do no more harm," Yugi began as the others repeated the chant.

They continued the chant, the glow from the items becoming more intense each pass of the phrase. Soon the combined glow shot from the items hitting Ahmanepthera in the chest. She let off a scream as her body began to vanish into the Shadow Realm. As the shadow magic cloud began disappearing. Sai began celebrating with Malik and the others joining in. No one noticed that Yugi was not any where in the vicinity. Sai stopped jumping around noticing that her brother was missing. Just as she was about to say something a man with bronze hair, tanned skin, amber eyes, and robes approached the group carrying Yugi's unconscious form.

Just as everyone else was, he still wore the ancient Egyptian garments. Sai ran to her brother's side noticing his shallow breaths and pale color. She became worried by how still he was. Harry approached the group helping Draco to walk. Ryou quickly went to assist his lover. Harry relinquished his hold over to the white-haired teen. The other four were already at the castle being treated for their injuries. Harry joined the group around Yugi and the man.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean he just fought a pharaoh's battle right after coming out of the Shadow Realm as well," Malik said.

"We need to get him some medical care. He took too many of the shadow orb blasts onto himself while protecting the rest of you," the man said in a smooth baritone.

"Follow me," Shadi said leading everyone to the school.

As they walked, they surveyed the damaged done by the battle. Sai and Ishizu became ill at the sight of the deceased Aurors and Deatheaters that were controlled by the woman. They grounds were a mess from spell damage. The group entered the school now seeing the extent of the injured as well. Some of the students that had stayed to help at the front were sporting burns, cuts, bruises, and in some cases broken bones.

The worst of the injured were in the hospital wing until some mediwitches and mediwizards could come to take them to St. Mungo's. yami ran from Luna's side to the man when he saw him come in with Yugi. Seth, Marik, and Luna also followed each with concerned looks upon their faces. The man continued to follow Shadi through the crowded hallways. Soon they reached the hospital ward finding it only partially filled by seriously injured patients. Madame Pomfrey ushered the group to one of the more private beds towards the back. Yugi was laid upon the mattress carefully. Madame Pomfrey began examining the teen, trying to figure out the best care to give. Soon the mediwitch shook her head sadly as she faced the surrounding group.

"I am sorry. I cannot do anything to truly help him. He seems to have retreated into his mind to protect himself from something," Madame Pomfrey said, "I can treat his wounds, but not his mind. I am sorry."

"Will he ever come back to us?" Sai asked tears in her eyes.

"Perhaps… perhaps not. Depends upon him really. For now I'll treat his wounds and then you can take him to his dorm room," Madame Pomfrey said gathering up various potions, "I will also heal you ten as well."

Madame Pomfrey set to work gathering up different potions and handing them out. Soon she walked away to treat some of her other patients. The man gathered Yugi back into his arms and followed the students to their dorm room. Yami led the man into his room and motioned for him to lay the teen onto his own bed next to Yami's. Once Yugi was settled in the man stood in the corner of the room watching over the young Pharaoh and his spirit comanion. Sai came in and sat on the bed, watching over her brother. She removed the crown, puzzle, and the gold jewelry making a pile on the bedside table. She brushed his bangs back from his closed eyes before kissing his forehead.

"Yugi, my baby brother, come back to us please," Sai said softly tears running down her face.

Yami set his hand on her shoulder, "It will be fine. He is strong and will survive this."

Sai threw her arms around the former pharaoh, "Oh Yami, but he's so frail. I'm afraid that this was too much. Even for him. What if he never wakes up…"

"He will… have faith in your brother," Yami said hugging the sobbing Egyptian girl tighter.

"But what if… I just couldn't stand it. I just found him, only to lose him again…" Sai cried out, "No I won't stand for this. How can the Gods be cruel to him this way. He's too innocent to have to deal with this… why him?"

Yami sighed as Sai continued to cry, "I know it is cruel, but it is the path he chose to walk. Destiny offered it to him and he accepted it arms wide open."

"I know, but it doesn't seem fair," Sai said finally.

"It isn't, but it was his choice. Now we need to be strong for him and offer our prayers," Yami said, "Now maybe you should rest."

"I don't want to leave him. What if he wakes up," Sai said.

"Stay here. You can use my bed if you want to," Yami said.

Sai nodded her okay and allowed Yami to lead her to his bed next to Yugi's. As soon as she was settled in he turned his attention on the man in the room. He was about to say something, but stopped when he heard someone enter the room. Yami saw Dumbledore in the doorway, his robes bloody and torn. His face was weary from the strain his body was placed through during the battle. The headmaster entered in and went to Yugi's bed, a new found respect glimmering in his eyes.

"How is he?" the headmaster asked quietly so as not to wake Sai.

"The same. He has retreated to the deepest part of his mind that even I cannot reach," Yami said, "The only thing we can do now is wait."

Dumbledore nodded and turned to leave, "Please inform me when he wakes."

"I will headmaster," Yami told him.

The crimson eyed teen took one final look at Yugi before leaving the room once again to speak with the others. The man approached the bed and set his hand upon Yugi's forehead. His hand glowed gold for a moment before he disappeared. The man found himself in a corridor between his young master's soul room and the former pharaoh's soul room. The man entered into Yugi's soul room finding the décor to be changed from it's former décor. It was still filled with some toys and puzzles, but those only took up one wall. The rest of the room was done in an Egyptian décor. The bed was a wide low one with a canopy and sheer curtains surrounding it. There were book shelves containing books, tome, and scrolls. There was now another corridor stemming from the room.

He walked down the corridor finding it to be more complex then the oldest tombs. He stepped carefully into one room, finding his charges memories of his childhood. The man left the room silently and continued down the corridor. He found a hidden room buried deep within the child's subconscious mind. As he reached for the door knob, a keening wail was heard from within. The man quickly entered in and saw the young teen standing inside watching a seen play out. A young woman was standing over a body of a young child crying. As the woman moved to the side, the child looked to be no older than five or six. The child was deathly pale and it's clothes were covered in blood.

As he came closer he realized the woman had no face. The man then realized that the child was not the only one there. There were men, women, and other children in the same state as the original child. What truly caught his attention was the group Yugi stood over. The boy's friends all laid upon the ground pale, no breath passing their lips. Yugi's tears fell silently from his eyes as he looked at them. He turned and walked from them towards a darker part of his mind. Yugi stopped briefly to turn and face the man.

"I failed them," he said quietly before walking away.

The man ran after the depressed child hoping to return him back to his right mind and friends. As he came closer a sudden wind surrounded him and drove him from the soul room. The man stood in the soul room corridor shocked to see that Yugi's soul room door was now securely shut and locked. He removed himself from yugi's mind and returned to the waking world. Yami, Seth, Seto, and Luna came into the room noticing the man staring down at Yugi.

"Who are you?" Yami asked coming up next to the man.

"I am called Karim," Karim said.

"Where did you come from? And why are you here?" Luna asked Karim.

"I have been charged with caring for Master Yugi by his shadow monsters," Karim said.

"Explain," Seth said simply.

"My story is long if you care to hear it. Perhaps it will explain why I am here," Karim said sitting down on Yugi's bed.

"Very well," Yami said.

"My story begins 5 millennia ago. I was a high priest to the pharaoh. I was also a protector of a Sennen item. I protected the scales," Karim began, "I cared for the pharaoh's son, you Yami, with all my heart. I was only a few years older than you are now when I came into the priesthood. I was taken under High Priest Mahaado and taught my duties and destiny… but what brought me here as I am is where my story begins…"

__

Flash Back

Karim entered his chambers exhausted from his training with the young pharaoh. The High Priest shed his robes in exchange for a simple linen kilt and soft slippers. His gold jewelry lay upon the dressing table next to his Sennen Scales. Karim stood on his balcony watching Ra sink below the horizon, his waning light reflecting off the pure blue Nile river. The man heard someone knocking at the door and moved to open it. There was a servant waiting outside. Karim motioned for the servant girl to enter the room. She bowed quickly before waiting.

"Child you have a message for me," Kari asked the girl.

"Yes High Priest Karim, High Priestess Isis wishes to speak to you about an important matter that has come up," the girl said quietly, her eyes cast downward.

"Very well. Tell the High Priestess I shall meet with her in her quarters," Kari said to the girl.

"Yes High Priest. I shall give her the message," the servant girl quietly left the room.

Karim decided against putting on the confining robes again and just left the room in his kilt. He made his way towards his lover's chambers to speak with her on important matters. As he entered into the chamber he was greeted by sandalwood and lavender incense that Isis seemed so fond of. He saw her pacing in front of the balcony doors, obviously distraught over something. He went to her side, bringing her into his embrace and placing his hand over her growing stomach. Isis looked up at him, tears threatening to fall from her crystal blue eyes. Karim was taken back by her look.

"My love what worries you so? Is it the child?" Karim asked her.

"Karim, my husband, I just had a vision," Isis said.

"Please explain. Is this what has you upset? Is it about our child? Is something going to happen to him?" Karim questioned leading the woman to a chair.

He kneeled in front of his love, resting his head in her lap as she spoke, "It is not the child that upsets me so, but instead you."

"Me?! Explain," Karim said gently.

"I saw you death…" Isis began, but stopped.

"My death. That is what concerns you so. It is okay, I know I must die eventually," Karim said lightly.

"It is the manner in which you die," Isis said taking a deep breath, "You shall be murdered the night of our child's birth by a creature after him."

"I die on our son's birth night?" Karim asked shocked.

__

"Yes, but all is not lost. I also foresaw you offering you soul and Kaa to become a guardian to the pharaoh's reincarnation. Your soul will combine with an unknown shadow monster until the day you are needed," Isis told him, "You will also meet our child's family."

"Why tell me this knowing that it cannot be changed," Karim inquired.

"Because the shadow monster is one you create to become part of," she explained.

Karim sat in thought for a moment, "You say it is unknown…Then perhaps…"

"My love go. Visit the temple tonight. See if the Gods grant you a vision," Isis said.

"I shall," Karim said, "My love all will work out in the end."

"I know. Now go," Isis said watching her husband leave the room knowing she will never see him alive again.

End Flash back

"It was that night in the temple that I found my death. As I lay dying I sent out my Kaa and Baa to search for the shadow monster that would allow me to combine with it. The Gods sent me the Ra's Mage monster and I became that," Karim said, "When I was summoned tonight I knew my destiny was being called upon. Mahaado told me to stay with Master Yugi and try to help him. But I cannot. He is lost in his mind, wandering down hallways filled with his fears of failing his family and friends."

"How do you know this of Yugi?" Yami asked after a moment of silence.

"I entered his soul room and ever since he came into his powers it has changed. There is now an extra corridor that opens to his subconscious mind," Karim explained, "I went in search of Master Yugi and found him reliving his worst fear of failing you, his friends, and his family."

"Did you try to rescue him from his fears?" Seth inquired.

"I tried, but was pushed from his mind and the door has sealed behind me," Karim explained.

"So how do we save Yugi?" Seto inquired of the shadow monster.

"I am not certain…" Karim told them.

"Perhaps for the night we should rest, allowing Yugi to as well. There are too many familiar aura's for him to deal with right now," Shadi said from the door way, "My Pharaoh stay, as well as you Karim. The other may want to check on their friends."

"Shadi may I stay as well?" Luna asked hopeful.

"I do not see why not. It could help soothe the young one's mind," Shadi said, "Now rest. In the morning we shall figure things out."

The two spirits climbed into the two remaining beds and soon fell asleep. Shadi left the room knowing that Karim will watch over the children with his life. Yugi sat in his soul room contemplating on what he should do. His door wasn't sealed any longer, but he still sat unsure of what will happen now. He was no longer the innocent boy everyone knows. With his decision to allow Yami to send his mind to the Shadow Realm, he witnessed much that he was ashamed over. He also saw the many wandering souls that were sent there by his need for protection from his other half. Even his soul room mirrored the strife he was experiencing. The puzzle knew what was needed of him and changed him to fit that need.

The powers he now held within himself were strong and will be hunted down by Voldemort and Ahmanepthera. The teen stood from the bed and went to the corridor between his and Yami's soul rooms. The crimson-amethyst eyed teen walked to Yami's soul room, entering it without knocking. The room was still chaotic as Yugi remembered. Yugi began walking knowing exactly where to find the former pharaoh. Yugi entered a door with a lotus blossom on it and walked in. He saw the former pharaoh asleep on a bed in the center of the room. The teen approached the bed cautiously and sat down. Yugi watched his darker half for a moment, before gently waking him from his sleep.

Yami opened his crimson orbs and saw his hikari sitting on the bed. As sson as he sat up, Yami brought the boy into a hug. Yugi half heartedly returned the gesture, confusing Yami with the reaction.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Yami asked.

"I…when I return to my body I ask of you to give me my space. I need to figure some things out by myself," Yugi began, "If I suddenly disappear do not worry. I will return, just leave me be."

"But why aibou. I am not understanding…" Yami said.

"There are too many things happening to me and I have to figure out what they mean…by myself," Yugi said standing up.

"Hikari please tell me what is worrying you. Perhaps I can help or even our friends," Yami pleaded, "Don't leave…"

"Yami…" Yugi began with a sigh, "Just understand that what I am doing is for the best… that is all I am asking of you."

With that Yugi vanished from the room. Yami moved to follow, but found himself becoming drowsy. Soon the spirit fell back upon his bed asleep once again. Yugi woke once more in his body aware that Yami, Luna, Sai, and the Shadow Monster were in the room. Yugi stood from the bed and changed into a pair of dark colored pants, his leather tank top with buckles, and a dark blue button up shirt left open. Yugi packed his back pack with his deck, a few clothing changes, and his money.

He set those on his bed with his wand. The puzzle he set on the bedside table next to Yami's bed with a note addressed to his friends and family. Yugi touched Luna's forehead, his hand gently glowing placing her into a deep sleep till the sun rose. Yugi woke Sai up to tell her in person that he was leaving. Sai opened her eyes and saw her brother awake and well. She brought him into a tearful hug wishing to never let go.

"Sai…sister…" Yugi said.

"Baby brother, what is wrong?" Sai asked then spied the packed bag on the bed, "Are you leaving?"

"I have to. There are too many things happening and this increase in power is what I truly fear. I'm afraid of losing control of it and harming my friends," Yugi said, "I'll be back before the next school term begins…I promise."

"Does Yami know?" Sai asked her voice wavering.

"Yes. I told him in his soul room. Both he and Luna are in a deep slumber until the sun rises," Yugi told her.

"Brother please reconsider," Sai said.

Yugi shook his head and then handed her the crown from the table, "Sai please keep this until I return. This crown is now my legacy."

"Are you taking the puzzle?" Sai asked him as she gripped the crown tightly.

"No. I cannot have my other half interfering with what I have chosen to do. But it for some reason he returns to his spirit state I entrust you to carry and protect it until I return," Yugi said grabbing the puzzle.

Sai accepted it as Yugi placed the chain over her head, "I promise I will."

"Sai if for some reason you must contact me, concentrate on entering my soul room to find me there or leave me a note on the bed if I am not there," Yugi said, "Do not let Yami know you can do that. I am sealing my room to him for the moment. Only you can enter it now. Try it now. I'll meet you there."

Sai concentrated and found herself in a room decorated in an ancient Egyptian theme. Yugi sat at the desk waiting patiently for her arrival.

"This is beautiful," Sai said breathlessly.

"Thank you," Yugi said as Sai laid down on the bed.

"Can I stay here tonight? I want to feel close to you," Sai said cuddling into the blankets.

Yugi smiled at his sister's antics, "You may. If at anytime you need a place to think you may come here. But don't stay for too long because it may tire us both out."

"Thank you brother," Sai said.

"I love you my sister," Yugi said hugging Sai and then tucking her into the soft bed.

"I love you my brother. Be safe and return swiftly," Sai said closing her eyes.

Yugi smiled sadly before leaving the soul room. He nodded to his guardian and grabbed his stuff. The teen quietly left the dorms and went out into the hall. Yugi made his way to Dumbledore's office to inform him that he was leaving. As he came up to the statue it began rising up. Yugi stepped upon the exposed stairway and rode it to the top. He was about to knock on the door, when Shadi appeared leading the teen into the office. Ishizu, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius Black, McGonagall, and Snape all stood waiting for him. Dumbledore conjured up a cushioned arm chair for him to sit in. Yugi sat down, his guardian standing at his side.

"Mr. Mutou, Professor Ishtar has informed us of your plans on leaving," Dumbledore said.

"Yugi are you sure about this?" Ishizu asked concern overflowing her words.

"Yes I am," Yugi responded.

"Then allow me to send someone to protect you," Dumbledore said.

"I do not want to be slowed down by another person," Yugi said coldly.

"Then what about a dog?" Sirius Black asked.

Yugi thought for a moment, "I cannot guarantee when I'll be back or your safety."

"That is fine. And I'm used to being hunted anyways. Remember I am a wanted man," Sirius said with a chuckle.

"Very well, only because I can see that I won't make it out of here otherwise," Yugi said.

"Mr. Mutou please take care of yourself," McGonagall said.

Yugi nodded grimly before walking from the office and out of the school. Soon the pharaoh reincarnate, the large dog, and shadow monster were on their way to better understand the teen's new gifts.

As the school year began wrapping up the whole school began to gather for the end of the school feast. As Yami, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Sai entered into the Great Hall there was a great flash of light from a special mirror that appeared. As the light vanished in the place of the five students stood five duel monsters. Yami bounced around as a Kuribo, while Malik and Marik nearly passed out when they found their duel monster forms were that of females. Malik was the Dark Magician Girl and was self consciously pulling down the extremely short skirt while glaring at the gawking male students. Marik found that he was not any better off as the Thunder Nyan Nyan, he stalked to his table glaring daggers at anyone who looked at him wrong. Sai was shell shocked to find that she was now the Celtic Guardian. Bakura though was livid to find that he was turned into the Ra-forsaken Change of Heart card. The Great Hall erupted into laughter and whispers of who had prank the leading pranksters. Soon a stream of writing flew across the Great Hall:

__

-If you though we forgot then guess again, the jokes on you!!!

-The Hikaris and the Chibi Youkai

veryone settled down as Dumbledore stood up at the front to give the parting speech before the feast began.

"Another year has come to a close. Yet not without some hardships and fought battles. Many lives were lost this year and many more have changed as well. Now let us not forget what we are fighting for as the times become more perilous.

Let us band together as one to protect one another in times of need and lend a shoulder to cry upon, or a voice to laugh together with in times of joy, but not forget that we still have our lives before us," Dumbledore said raising his glass, "Now let us toast our victory and send our prayers to those who lost their live this year."

The whole Great Hall erupted in a toast for the lives lost and victory won. Soon the feast appeared in front of the group. Everyone dug in and then headed off to bed. In the morning,the Sennen Item holders dorm sounded like a tornado was about to hit. Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione were just waking as Lunari came racing in and hiding under Hermione's bed. Bakura came storming in, back to normal, and began searching for the Egyptian Leonia.

"Bakura what's wrong?" Hermione asked stifling a yawn.

"That Ra accursed Leonia is what's wrong. I was pulled from a great dream by that creature yowling loudly in my ear," Bakura screamed out.

"Oi Baka, there are people trying to sleep," Marik screamed from his room.

Sai began yelling as well, "Well the same goes for you, jerk."

"Oi Morons," Ron yelled out.

"What!" came Sai, Bakura, and Marik's responses.

"I can't believe they actually responded to that," Harry said to Draco.

"Tell me about it. Ever since Yugi left the tensions have risen," Draco said.

"Now that I have your undivided attentions, the train leaves in one hour," Ron said.

Everyone then proceeded to rush about gathering up their loose clothing, school books, paper, and anything else. As they were finished some house elves appeared and took their trunks to the train. Seth and Ginny were already gone as well as Seto, who was probably with Katie Bell. Bkura left with Hermione hand-in-hand, Harry and Ryou followed closely behind. Marik pulled Draco to him as they too headed to the train. Malik and Sai were the only one left considering Yami and Luna left earlier. Sai looked around the common room once more before walking out towards the train.

She boarded the train and searched for where her friends were sitting. Soon she found them in the back train compartment doing various activities. Ryou and Harry were dueling, Draco and Marik were making out, and everyone else was chatting. Sai sighed as she sat down next to Malik. The blond hugged the girl closer. She laid her head on his shoulder looking out the window.

"Sai are you okay?" Malik asked concerned.

"I'm not right now, but I will be," Sai said.

"How do you know?" Malik asked.

[Sai don't worry. I'll be back before you know it] Yugi told her through their special link.

[I'll try not to, but please hurry home. Everyone misses you] Sai responded.

Yugi smiled sadly [I know, but I'm trying to figure things out, but I'll see you soon.]

"…Sai? Are you okay?" Sai heard Malik say when she focused in to her surroundings again.

"Huh? You were saying something, koi," Sai said innocently.

"I was asking you if you were alright. You kind of zoned out there for a minute," Malik said.

"I was thinking was all. I'm okay now," Sai said.

"Okay," Malik said.

Sai closed her eyes and fell into a light slumber as the train continued on to King's Cross Station. Soon she was gently shook awake by Malik. When she opened her eyes she realized they had stopped. The others had already left the train and were waiting on them on the platform. As the two teens got off the train Sai was hugged by Hermione and Ginny before they left. Hermione was pulled into a passionate kiss by Bakura before leaving. Ron and Harry said their good-byes as well leaving Draco with the group from Japan.

"Draco where are you going to stay?" Sai asked.

"I'm not sure. I am no longer welcomed at my home," he said eyes downcast.

Sai placed an arm around his shoulder, "Then come home with me. I'm sure Grandpa would love to have you over. Plus you'll be closer to those who care about you."

"Okay… if it's alright anyways," Draco responded.

The friends all passed through the barrier and into the muggle world where family and friends waited for them. Grandpa Mutou hugged Sai, already aware of his Grandson's flight from school.

"Um…Grandpa can Draco stay with us?" Sai asked giving him Yugi's infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Yes he may, now let's head home," Grandpa said, "Does that sound good to you Draco."

"Home…" Draco said as if testing the word, "Yes it does Mr. Mutou."

"Please call me Grandpa, just as Sai and Yami do," he said.

"Okay grandpa," Draco responded.

They left to go back to Japan until the next school year begins…

**__**

JK: wow done, finito, no more… all finished…

Mokuba: starts dancing around and in a sing song voice chants give them the sneak peak, give them the sneak peak, give them the sneak peak, give them the sneak peak…

JK: sighs and looks at Seto how do you stand him when he does that…

Seto: plenty of motrin and my walkman with earbuds…

JK: clamps hand over Mokuba's mouth okay… okay… I'll give them the sneak peak after you thank the prank givers…

Mokuba: JK wants to thank everyone who gave her prank ideas, but especially DimitriFrancois and Sorceress Vanessa… If she left you out sorry, but problems with her reviews…

JK: any ways here's the sneak peak and the sequel to YuGiOh and the Secrets Within:

SNEAK PEAK 

A boy of seventeen years of age walked along the dusty Egyptian village streets along with a large black dog with a shining coat, a gold bird, and a man. The boy wore a dark hooded cloak to conceal his strange hair. His crimson-amethyst eyes watched the people passing by with a keen eye. The man also wore a cloak only his was a gold sand color and he kept his hood down exposing his bronze skin and hair to the harsh rays of Ra. The boy stopped suddenly as he felt an odd presence push at his senses. He recognized a familiar aura approaching him. The boy continued to walk until he reached an alley between two shops. He stepped into the shadows after telling the man to continue on. Soon an old man in purple robes walked into the alleyway. The man focused his eyes onto the darkness of the alley trying to locate the child he sought out. The boy smirked to himself before stepping quietly behind the old man.

"You are determined aren't you," he said.

The old man jumped and turned around, "No more like stubborn and eccentric, at least that is what my colleagues tell me."

The boy chuckled, "How did you find me anyways? I made sure to conceal my aura."

"I have my ways," the man responded.

"Ishmael-sensei contacted you didn't he," the boy responded albeit solemnly.

"Yes he did Mr. Mutou," Dumbledore said, "I have come to inform you that if you choose to return to school to be in Diagon Alley on the last day of August."

"Thank you Headmaster, but I'm not sure if I am ready to return yet," Yugi told him.

"Your teacher thinks so. He is worried about you and what you are hiding," Dumbledore said to the young man.

"I know he means well, but I am still unable to control all of my new abilities. Plus I have mastered all of my subjects in school. The only one that I still need help with is potions," Yugi said, "So what do I have t return for?"

"That is the other reason I am here. I am in desperate need of a Defense Against Dark Arts teacher and you would do very well in teaching that subject," Dumbledore said, "Plus perhaps Professor Snape would consider giving you private lessons in potions if you wish."

"Let me think about your offer. I shall give you my answer on August 1st," Yugi said.

"Very well, Mr. Mutou," Dumbledore said, "I shall wait for your reply."

"Good-bye headmaster," Yugi said as the old man disapperated from the alley way with a loud pop…

End Sneak Peak

JK: so there it is… the next bit of the new YGO/HP x-over I am writing…

Yugi & Mokuba: both on sugar highs read & review… and thanks for all the reviews up to date… 122 reviews…

Yami & Seto: running in with nets & rope after those sugar high chibi-ichi's…

Yugi & Mokuba: eep!!! Gotta go… runs from room…

JK: sees her yami stumble in what happened to you…

YJK: falls to the floor I hate some people's muses… they just don't appreciate the finer points of torture…I'm joining Shinigami's muses at least they have a torture chamber…

JK: whatever… anyways so ends a story, but not a legacy… till next fic

Ja Ne


End file.
